


Dearly Beloved

by lu_woo



Series: Tempus Finis [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 74,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lu_woo/pseuds/lu_woo
Summary: Whoever looks into Jungwoo's eyes will fall in love with him for eternity. So he must keep his eyes hidden, bound behind a blindfold. Yet when the time for him to find a partner comes, he soon realizes the two boys that have been offered to him, aren't after his love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> { this is an odd setting, think of it as greek gods/sailor moon (?)}  
> { the tags will change/more warnings will be added as the story goes on }  
> { i'll be sure to warn before each chapter if there's any new ones! }

 

 

 

Eyes as blue as the sky reflecting in the mirror look back at him. They’re as bright as the sun beaming through the curtains. They’re as beautiful as the flowers that have bloomed out in the garden. Eyes that held such power. Those same eyes held the same amount of destruction though, perhaps even more than the beauty they held. 

Jungwoo sighs, fingers running through his hair. He’s yet to get dressed, torso bare and legs only being covered by his underwear. His skin is pale, almost too pale, from the lack of time he spends outside. It’s his choice though, to remain inside. Jungwoo only leaves when it’s absolutely necessary. There was no point in leaving the castle. No point when his eyes were covered by a blindfold, unable to see the beauty that surrounds him. 

There’s a knock on the door and Jungwoo tilts his head, licking his lips, parting as he speaks. “Who is it?” 

“Taeil,” the voice says. 

Jungwoo turns slightly on his stool, body facing away from the door. He stretches his legs out slowly. “Come in.” Footsteps can be heard behind him. Jungwoo tilts his head back, letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them slowly. 

“Good morning,” Taeil says, fingers running through Jungwoo’s hair slowly. “Are you doing well, Jungwoo?” 

Taeil, his guardian. The person that’s by his side everyday. He was the one that Jungwoo relied on for almost everything. The boy helped him get around the castle. Helped him when they needed to run errands, even though Jungwoo mostly stayed in the carriage. Taeil was Jungwoo’s lifeline, essentially. They’ve been together ever since Jungwoo turned fourteen. Naturally, they’ve become more like brothers than guardian and royalty. The two often stayed up, far past the time they should be sleeping, and talked. Jungwoo shares everything with Taeil, venting his heart out in times of frustration. Jungwoo felt as though he was forever in debt to the boy. 

“I’m well,” Jungwoo says with a sigh as Taeil runs his hand down his back, other massaging his shoulder. “What do we have to do today?” 

The boy steps away from him. Jungwoo peeks over at him but only for a moment, watching as he makes his way to the closet. Taeil hums and Jungwoo can hear the rustling of clothes. “We have a meeting with the others this morning.” 

Jungwoo feels his face scrunch up. He knows what it’s about. The topic has been on his mind for weeks now, knowing that he would have to face it at some point. His birthday had passed almost three months ago. Jungwoo was honestly lucky that the meeting hadn’t come sooner, even before his birthday. Though, he was a slightly different case for the tradition they were going to go through with. 

While Taeil gathers his clothes, Jungwoo stands up, careful to keep his head tilted down, eyes on his feet. Fingers pull a drawer on his vanity open, several silk pieces of fabric staring back at him. “What color am I wearing today?” 

“I was thinking purple. I think it is a good color for the meeting.” Taeil pauses and Jungwoo can hear his footsteps coming closer. “Johnny from the West will be joining us so you have to look your best.” 

With his nose scrunched, Jungwoo picks out the white silk. It’s a blindfold, one made from the finest silk that could be found. It’s cold against his fingers and he shivers slightly as he wraps it around his eyes. Jungwoo only gets to start the knot before he feels Taeil’s fingers against his, finishing it for him. 

Taeil helps him get dressed. His fingers are warm against his skin and Jungwoo is grateful, considering he’s already cold. The last thing he needs is cold fingers against his cold skin. It doesn’t take long before Jungwoo is fully dressed. They’ve perfected their dynamics and even with his blindfold tightly covering his eyes, Jungwoo can easily sense what he needs to do. 

“I don’t want to go,” Jungwoo says with a pout, arms wrapping around Taeil’s shoulders. His chin leans against the boy’s shoulder, lips pursing out a little too dramatically. 

“I know,” Taeil says with a soft laugh, hand running down Jungwoo’s back. “But you know you have to do this.”

❧

 

 

 

Jungwoo knows their seated at the smaller one of the meeting tables. It’s only going to be five of them and it would be rather unnecessary to sit at the grand table. He’s seated at the end, body leaning back against the soft velvet of the cushioned chair. Fingers curl around the arm rests, nails digging into the wood slightly. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Even though he’s had plenty of time to prepare for this meeting, he still didn’t know exactly what he was going to do. What would be said, what would be expected of him. Jungwoo knew the topic but he was unsure how the others would talk about it. 

Taeil is seated to his left. He’s further away than usual. Yet Jungwoo supposes it doesn’t matter since they’re going to be seated for the meeting. To his right is Taeyong. The boy is their messenger. A servant of the kingdoms. Taeyong is the one responsible for delivering all news throughout the three kingdoms. He’s stationed in the North, the royal kingdom along with Jungwoo. The boy’s family has been with their kingdom since the beginning of it’s time. And Taeyong didn’t disappoint his family’s name. 

Johnny, the other messenger between the kingdoms, was seated next to Taeyong. Johnny is from the West kingdom. He is similar to Taeyong, only his tasks are a little more daunting than delivering messages. The messages that he delivers aren’t ones of good news. They are ones of grim and betrayal. Johnny is responsible for helping those who have done wrong, be delivered to the underworld. He is the bridge between the three upper kingdoms and the underworld. He also makes sure that that bridge is safe, unthreatened by those that dwell beneath the surface. 

Chairs can be heard moving against the floor. Jungwoo pushes himself up as well, head bowing slightly. The final person for their meeting has arrived. Seated at the opposite side, across from Jungwoo, is Kun. Jungwoo hears Johnny greet him and then the chairs move again, signaling him to sit back in his seat. 

Long ago, the kingdoms were once one. All of them lived in harmony, sharing a home. It was a time of true peace, one that lasted for two centuries. It was only when one of them betrayed the kingdom that the peace was broken. War began. One that lasted longer than the peace did. It was then, that the kingdoms were split into four. The North remained the head of the kingdoms and held the original lines of blood from the creators. East and West were next, only one or two survivors from the war establishing each kingdom. Finally, the betrayers settled in the underworld. Building a kingdom full of hate and disgust for the earthly kingdoms. And Kun, was the one that survived through it all. 

Kun had gained immortality by the royal family during the war. He was their only child that had survived. It was their decision to grant him with the power to live on forever. Naturally, a blessing and a curse. They decided to grant him with the status of immortality, in hopes of carrying on their legacy, their family line. And he did. He only bore one child though and his maiden passed in the process. The event was too much for Kun to bear. And he attempted to focus on raising his only child rather than having more. 

Jungwoo sits up in his chair. He plants his feet on the ground, sucking in a breath in anticipation. Taeil and Taeyong are discussing something that Jungwoo has stopped listening to. Johnny is quiet, fingers that Jungwoo assumes are his, tapping against the table. 

“Welcome,” Kun says and Jungwoo can sense the smile on his lips. “We will begin the meeting now. First,” the boy pauses and he can hear the chair scooting against the floor. Jungwoo attempts to sense if anyone is standing up but he gets lost when Kun continues talking. “I’m sure you’re all aware of what this meeting is about.” 

“It’s time for Jungwoo to find a partner.” 

The voice comes from his left, Taeil. The words make Jungwoo frown. It’s the topic that Jungwoo’s been attempting to avoid for the last several months. Ever since his twenty-first birthday. It’s the family tradition. Technically, Jungwoo was supposed to marry at eighteen, it’s the original tradition of their family. But Jungwoo was slightly different. He held a power that wasn’t like the others. One that allowed Kun to be lenient with the rules. 

“We will be hosting a dinner. One that will include a candidate from the East and West kingdom. Taeyong has already sent the messages to the two that will be attending.” 

Taeyong clears his throat, body moving the chair forwards. “From the East, it will be Doyoung.” Taeyong pauses, most likely to motion towards the boy sitting next to him. “From the West, will be Jaehyun. And of course, the South kingdom will not be participating.”

Jungwoo hears Taeil scoff next to him. “They’ve chosen my brother as a candidate?” 

“Enough,” Kun says firmly. “This is not about you, Taeil. Jaehyun is the most qualified of their kingdom.” 

“I’ve made arrangements to make sure that the South border is secured during the week of the dinner,” Johnny says, fingers still tapping against the table. “I made the best attempts possible to ensure that they don’t even find out about the event. However, I’ve seen an abnormal amount of wanders near the border.” 

“There’s a very high chance that they will try to intervene with the dinner,” Kun says with a sigh. “Their current leader has become of age recently and there’s no doubt that he’s gotten word that it’s time for Jungwoo to find a partner. There’s also been rumors of them having interactions with the West kingdom. Please do your best to keep us updated, Johnny.” 

“How do you feel about all this,” Taeyong says, fingers gently running down Jungwoo’s arm. “I know it’s a lot to take in.” 

It is. No matter how much he’s thought about it, Jungwoo was still uncomfortable. Essentially, the whole thing was his choice. He didn’t have to marry one of them. But it would make it hard for Kun, who's trying to strengthen their bloodline. It would make Jungwoo feel guilty as well. Feeling as though he could do this one thing for Kun, whose treated him so well throughout the years. 

To be fair, Jungwoo’s never met the two boys. He’s rarely met anyone outside his own kingdom. Johnny was an exception since he was a messenger and frequently visited them. Other than that, he can’t remember meeting anyone from the other kingdoms. There was a reason though. 

Jungwoo was one of the most sought after members of the Northern kingdom. Kun was obviously the number one target of the others. Being the only one from the original kingdom days and with the hope of gaining his immortality if killed, there were many that sought to harm him. It was to regain control of the main kingdom. With the split, came the desire to rise above the North, overtaking the main power. Jungwoo was the second most sought after. Not only was he the part of the royal bloodline, he also had a power that intrigued others. 

Eyes that held the power to make one fall in love, instantly. That was Jungwoo’s power. One that hadn’t been seen since the days of peace. One look into Jungwoo’s eyes, and the victim would fall in love with him. Sickly, deadly, love with the boy. That type of enchantment, was seen as the most powerful. It could be used to rule people. In a terrible way, but those who would use it for evil, would be terrible people anyways. 

Jungwoo was truly beautiful. The true beauty of the entire compass of kingdoms. He was seen as ethereal. Skin smooth and softer than others. Body was perfectly proportioned, one of a gods. Even his eyes, ones that could only been seen by himself and Kun, were like diamonds, glimmering with raw purity. Jungwoo was the person that people dreamed of falling in love with at night. His beauty was envied by the mortal maidens, eyes green with jealousy when he would go out. Some even considered him more of a god than they did Kun, the boy with immortality. 

“It’s what needs to be done,” he says flatly, fingers curling up against his lap. “For the good of our kingdom.” 

Jungwoo waits for a response. All he get is Taeil’s hand on top of his.

❧

 

 

Bare feet press against the hard marble of the hallway as Jungwoo walks slowly. His toes curl up as he passes the window, cold air making the marble rather chilly. It makes the hair on the back of his neck stand up and his body twitch in a small shiver. He’s unsure what time it is. The moon is high and it floods the large hallway with a blue tone against the white marble around him. 

Taeil has gone to bed. Jungwoo peeked his head in, lips whispering to him to see if he was awake. When he got no response, his fingers tugged off his blindfold, eyes focused on the boy to make sure he didn’t look at him. With confirmation that he was asleep, Jungwoo was free to wander the halls. Taeyong was gone for the night, headed out to the East to deliver a package. The only one that could be awake, would be Kun. Even if he ran into him, the most trouble he would get in is for being out of bed so late. 

There’s a lot for Jungwoo to think about. The same things he’s been thinking of for a while. Finding a partner didn’t seem ideal. It really didn’t. He would much rather stick to himself or someone in the kingdom. If it was possible, he would marry Taeil. However, the boy had made a promise to Kun. One that would forbid him from engaging in romance with Jungwoo. ‘If you are to be his guardian, you will be a guardian only.’ 

Kun was rather harsh on Taeil when they were younger. He often scolded the boy for being too lenient. Allowing, Jungwoo out of his sight too much. When Jungwoo turned eighteen, Kun feared that Taeil was falling in love with the boy. In a harsh slew of words, Kun made it clear that Taeil could not be in a relationship with Jungwoo. Fearful, Taeil had promised that he would never fall in love with him and begged for forgiveness for his actions. 

Taeil was someone that Jungwoo trusted. Trusted just as much as Kun. The boy was everything to him. He was family, a friend, a wonderful guardian. He never has let anything bad happen to Jungwoo and was always there when he was feeling threatened. There was never a time that Jungwoo felt as though Taeil was attempting to sneak a look at his eyes. Never a moment he felt that the boy was after something he shouldn’t be. 

Jungwoo stops at the entrance of the courtyard. Even in the dark, the flowers shine, colors illuminated by the moon. The cool spring air makes Jungwoo shiver as he steps out onto the grass. Feet sink into the plush layer of grass that’s been cared for meticulously. Even though it’s cold against his bare feet, he settles down, body leaning back slowly. 

He didn’t want to get married. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to find love. He did, it was something that Jungwoo didn’t have any knowledge about. It was rather ironic considering he was known as the god of love due to his beauty. But he had never been in love, at least he thinks he hasn’t. But the love he wants, isn’t found in an arranged marriage with one of the other kingdom’s men. Not that he could see. 

Most of the time, Jungwoo wishes he wasn’t a god. He wishes he didn’t have powers, especially the one he has. Many nights, he’s left with tears in his eyes, wondering why he couldn’t be like the others. Why he couldn’t be like Taeil, a hunter. He was an expert at the bow and arrow. When he wasn’t watching over Jungwoo, he could be found out in the training field, practicing his aim. It was always wonderful to watch. Each bow cutting through the air at high speeds, too fast to be seen most of the time. Watching Taeil was one of Jungwoo’s favorite past times. Of course, he could only watch for a few minutes before getting caught. 

Then he wishes he could be like Taeyong, a messenger. He was able to travel throughout the kingdoms and even through the mortal world easily. There was no restrictions to him. He could go wherever he wanted and freely. Taeyong had the ability to see the world and all it has to offer. While Jungwoo, can only remember bits and pieces of his own kingdom. 

Tears slide down the side of Jungwoo’s cheeks. He sucks in a breath, fingers quickly wiping them away as he sniffles.

❧

 

 

 

With arms folded against the windowsill, Jungwoo tilts his head, cheek leaning against his arm. Long fingers dangle out the open window, wiggling in the wind that hits them. Blue eyes watch as Taeil and Kun talk, sitting on one of the benches in the garden. Jungwoo’s been watching them for at least five minutes now. He’s almost positive that Kun has noticed him but thankfully Taeil has his back turned to him. 

There’s no doubt their discussing the dinner. Taeil will have more responsibilities. He will have to be glued to Jungwoo’s side the entire time, making sure no harm comes to him. Jungwoo knows that Kun is unsure if he should attend or not. Afterall, it is Jungwoo’s decision. But he knows Kun, he knows the boy wants to be there, be an extra set of eyes to make up for Jungwoo’s lack thereof. Taeil would surely be capable of taking on any danger that the others might put him in. And it wasn’t as if Kun didn’t trust him. He was just protective is all. 

It doesn’t take long for Jungwoo to notice the two boys have left. He blinks, realizing that he’s been staring off into space, mind wandering into another world. Jungwoo pushes himself up, knowing that Taeil will be at his door soon, knocking for entrance. He’s dressed for the day already. Bright, royal blue accented with sparkling gold. Jungwoo’s even put small gold flower pins to hold his bangs to the side. 

Fingers grab his matching gold blindfold as he hears the knock on the door. As he wraps it around his head, he parts his lips, “Come in, Taeil.” 

“Kun is so annoying,” the boy says with a groan. Jungwoo can’t see him, but he can hear him stomping and then his bed creak and he can only laugh, assuming the boy has fallen onto the bed, face first. 

“What did he do?” Jungwoo rolls his eyes, hand on his hip, back leaning against his vanity. 

“I tried to talk to him, tried to tell him to change his mind about Jaehyun.” Taeil groans and Jungwoo hears the bed move and suddenly, he can hear the boy’s voice a lot clearer. “He doesn’t understand where I’m coming from.” With careful steps, Jungwoo makes his way over to the bed, hands pushing himself up on it. Taeil wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s wrist, tugging him closer. “I don’t think he will be good for you, Jungwoo, honestly.” 

Jaehyun. The boy was Taeil’s brother. He was two years younger but as far as Jungwoo remembers, just as powerful. Jungwoo doesn’t remember much and he doesn’t bother to ask when he thinks of it. All he remembers is that Taeil was chosen over Jaehyun to be his guardian. When he was younger, he had whispered to Taeyong, asking him why it was Taeil, out of pure curiosity. Taeyong smiled at him, hand on his back, and told him that Taeil was older, his powers were more defined. Yet he would hear murmurs at night that Jaehyun was equally as skilled but in a different way. 

“I’m worried,” Taeil confesses, fingers tightening around Jungwoo’s wrist. “I fear,” he pauses and Jungwoo can hear the long breath he takes. “I fear that anger has taken him over. I believe he simply wants revenge for what happened.” 

Jungwoo bites his lip, hand reaching for Taeil’s hair. Fingers run through it slowly as he tilts his head. “And Kun didn’t want to hear any of that, right?” 

Kun was rather hard headed. Jungwoo supposes he has to be. Though, Jungwoo does find it odd that he wouldn’t listen to a claim from Taeil. Sure, the boy was always hard on his guardian but Kun knew the truth of what happened between him and his brother. Then again, maybe the truth wasn’t a bad one. 

“No,” Taeil sighs, head leaning against Jungwoo’s thigh. “I could be wrong. My brother was always sweet, always caring for me. I have this feeling though and it’s not a pleasant one.” 

“Why don’t you ask Taeyong,” he tilts his head, hand running down Taeil’s back. “I’m sure he could tell you something.” 

Taeil shakes his head, sighing once more. “No I don’t think he will.” 

“Perhaps Johnny then? He lives with your brother.” 

“He most likely won’t tell me anything because I’m his brother. Besides,” Taeil sits up, pulling away from Jungwoo. “He wouldn’t give out any information that might hurt their chances of courting you.” 

Jungwoo’s nose scrunches at the words. It wasn’t a competition, yet it was beginning to feel like it with the way they’ve been talking. 

“What if we simply fall in love?” 

The words come quicker than they should and suddenly, Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up. He’s thought of it before, thought of it many times. It wasn’t as if it was impossible. Sure Taeil had made a promise to Kun but Jungwoo was certain that if he told him that he was happy, he would allow it. 

Taeil doesn’t say anything. Jungwoo doesn’t expect him to. It’s a bold question, one that he’s sure has lingered through his guardians mind at least once in the last seven years. It’s definitely been through Jungwoo’s head more than once. There used to be days where the words would be on the tip of his tongue, desperate to escape. Jungwoo’s never seen Taeil. Never been able to look his guardian in the eyes. He’s never been able to see if his hair is as soft looking as it feels. Never been able to watch the way his eyes crinkle as he smiles. He’s only seen Taeil smile from far away and he barely counts that. 

It honestly was a silly question as well. For Jungwoo wasn’t in love with Taeil. He loved him in a different way. It wasn’t one for marriage or even a relationship. Jungwoo has no doubt that he could fall in love with Taeil. If he opened his heart and allowed his mind to think like that, he’s sure he would fall deep in love. For the past seven years, he’s suppressed any thought of having a romantic relationship with Taeil. 

Kun had good intentions by making Taeil promise him to only be his guardian. Jungwoo understood why he did it. If they were to fall in love, it would be dangerous. There could be a time where their love fades and creates anger. It would leave Jungwoo without a guardian, venerable to the whole compass of kingdoms. 

“You know that’s not allowed,” Taeil says quietly. 

The way he says it, makes Jungwoo wonder if he already has fallen in love. It’s always a possibility. Taeil is a very good actor if that’s the case. Though, there’s a lot to lose if he admits his feelings. Perhaps he has. Perhaps he’s kneeled down in front of Kun, eyes teary and fists clenched only to get harshly scolded. Jungwoo bites his lip at the thought. He’s thinking too far into it. 

“I know,” Jungwoo says with a quiet laugh.

❧

 

 

 

Jungwoo’s fingers pull off his blindfold, blinking to adjust to the light. He rubs his eyes, scrunching his face up as he sits down in the chair behind him. Silence fills the room once he’s settled. Eyes meet with brown ones that are on the other side of the table. They’re seated at one of the reading tables in the library. One that’s pressed against the window, letting the bright sun hit against Jungwoo’s cheek. 

Kun stares at him with concentrated eyes. Jungwoo shifts in his seat, unsure of what they’re going to talk about. They don’t normally have meetings by themselves. Jungwoo is almost always with Taeil or Taeyong is seated nearby. Since Jungwoo’s come of age, their talks are mostly about important things. Ones involving both of their decisions. This feels different though. 

“I know you have a lot on your mind, Jungwoo,” Kun says, hand reaching out to place it on top of his. 

A lot was an understatement. Lately, Jungwoo feels as though he can’t even think because there’s so many things clogging his mind. He hasn’t gotten a chance to let them out yet. Mostly because he’s still trying to sort through them himself. 

“I’m not making this easy on you either, so I apologize.” 

There’s a sense of guilt that makes Jungwoo frown, fingers curling into his palm. Maybe he’s acting childish. This was a tradition, one that Kun had already altered for him. It was something that all the kingdoms followed. Though, Jungwoo’s courting was much more important. It was more valuable, more desirable. Whoever would marry him, would move into the North kingdom. They would become part of the royal family and have offsprings of royal blood. It was something that the other kingdoms have been waiting for. As hard as it may be on him, he doesn’t need to make it hard on Kun as well. 

“I only want what’s best for you. I know you are aware of that.” 

Finding a partner would open many doors for Jungwoo. If he were to fall in love, he would be able to remove his blindfold. He would be able to travel outside once again. All the things he could see and do freely. It would be wonderful, something Jungwoo has imagined for years. Because as soon as Jungwoo falls in love, his eyes no longer wield the power they do. Of course they’ll still be enchanting and there’s no doubt that others will continue to fall for him. But he would be able to see the world truly again. 

Love was an interesting thing. Jungwoo has never seen anyone fall in love. Taeyong had too many responsibilities to be in love. The boy once said love would be useless because he wouldn’t be able to give his partner what they deserved. Instead of hurting someone, he’d rather focus on himself and his duties. Kun had been in love once before. With Jungwoo’s mother. Deep, deep in love. Kun used to tell Jungwoo stories of his mother when he was younger. The way his eyes lit up when he spoke of her, spoke of her beauty, wisdom, and courage. Jungwoo would always be jealous as a child. 

Kun always told him that it was their love that gave Jungwoo his powers. The love his mother had for Jungwoo, even though he wasn’t born yet, allowed him to be blessed with the beauty of love. But it was the love that was taken away from them, that cursed him with his power. 

“How do you fall in love,” he asks quietly, eyes looking at Kun. The other has his head tilted, nose towards the window, sky reflected in his own eyes. “How will I know?” 

Jungwoo was famous for difficult questions. He always liked to ask things that don’t have a real answer. Or things that have an obvious answer, just one that shouldn’t be talked about. He watches as Kun’s lips curl into a soft smile. His head turns, just enough to look at Jungwoo. 

“There’s no exact way to fall in love, Jungwoo,” he says with a laugh. Kun turns fully towards him, hands tugging at the chair, pulling it closer to the table. “You could meet someone once and fall in love. Or spend a lifetime with someone and not fall in love at all. It all depends on your heart.” 

It was a typical response from Kun. One filled with wise words and honest feelings. Jungwoo guesses that after all the years that Kun has lived, he’s learned what to say and how to say it. Jungwoo’s also certain it’s not the first time he’s asked that question. 

“I’m not expecting you to pick at the dinner,” Kun says, eyes narrowing. “I’ve arranged for you to spend a month at each kingdom. To get to know the boys.” 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath, his back arching slightly and his feet tucking under the chair. A month was a long time. A long time but was it enough to fall in love? Even if it wasn’t, Jungwoo should be thankful that Kun is giving him the opportunity to spend time with his potential partners instead of making him choose after a few hours. 

“What if I don’t fall in love?” 

Silence is what remains after the question. The wind from outside has stopped and no birds can be heard chirping. All that’s left between them is emptiness. Jungwoo feels as though the room has turned into an empty square, void of all object except themselves. The large bookcases that line the walls are gone. The oversized chairs that are tucked in the corners of the room have disappeared. Even the fireplace that was illuminating the right side of the room, has vanished. 

“You are the god of love,” Kun says firmly, lips pressing together and eyes staring down. “You will surely find it.” 

His heart begins to beat faster. Fingers curl against the table, nails scraping at it gently. Jungwoo feels his throat tighten and his lips begin to dry. The feeling of nervousness and uncertainty flood his veins and mind, clogging them even more. 

It’s then that Jungwoo realizes, perhaps he fears falling in love more than not falling at all.

❧

 

 

 

Jungwoo is alone as he dresses himself. The only light illuminating his room is from an arrangement of candles on his vanity. He’s decided to leave the rest unlit. He was being slightly dramatic by getting dressed in the dark but it’s what he felt like. The light would make everything seem more real. In the dim room, he can barely see his bed from where he’s standing. It gave him less time to overthink by not being able to see properly. Less time to second guess his outfit. 

Taeil had picked out the one he’s wearing. It’s a pure white, one that’s so white, it’s almost blinding in the light. A white that illuminates his purity, his innocence, and natural beauty. The clothing matches wonderfully with his skin. It highlights the right places and clashes with his dark hair. The outfit was a piece that Jungwoo hasn’t worn yet, Taeil having gotten it only a few days ago, specifically for this night. 

It was the night that’s been on Jungwoo’s mind for far too long. A night that right now, he wishes could still just be a thought. All he wants it to push it onto another night, one he can still simply think about rather than do. 

Maybe it won’t be that bad. There’s always the possibility that it could turn out well. He could meet the boys and one of them could sweep him off his feet instantly. If Kun has allowed them to be considered for marriage, they have to be worthy of him. Something didn’t feel right though. It’s been a feeling that he’s had since the first meeting that announced what was going to happen. It was most likely all in his head, whatever the fear was. 

“Jungwoo,” a voice says from the doorway. “Are you ready?” 

Without turning his head to his guardian, Jungwoo nods. His lips part to allow him to suck in a breath, one a little too deep. 

Taeil has his arm pressed against Jungwoo’s side as they walk down the hallway. Jungwoo has his own arms, hooked around his guardians, fingers gripping at the fabric. He knows that his hands are shaking slightly. His whole body is. Taeil whispers encouraging things as they walk, occasionally rubbing his hand in attempts to calm him down. 

It was terrifying. Jungwoo doesn’t think he’s ever walked down this hallway for as long as they’ve been walking. It’s the grand hallway, the biggest one in the entire castle. It’s the one that connects to the dining hall, the one with a table for too many people. Jungwoo’s wandered down it many times during his nightly walks. Yet it’s never felt like this before. 

In a way, he feels as though he’s walking to his death. Inside the dining room, the other two will be waiting. They’ll be staring at him with eager eyes. Eyes that Jungwoo can only feel, not see. He’d much rather see them than have to feel the way they’re looking at him. Kun has decided not to intervene. Him, Taeyong, and Johnny will keep watch from afar, ready to strike at a moments notice. It was like he was being thrown to the sharks with only one thing to help him stay afloat. 

Taeil seems nervous as well. He’s stiffer than normal, posture almost matching Jungwoo’s. It’s the first time Taeil is going through something like this as well. This meeting was perhaps even more scary to his guardian than it was to Jungwoo himself. If Jungwoo were to find love in either of these men, it would mean that Taeil would no longer be needed. Of course Jungwoo would keep the boy around anyways. He honestly couldn’t imagine life without him anymore. But it wouldn’t be the same. 

There’s also the fact that Taeil’s brother is one of the two that is up for marriage. A brother he hasn’t seen in seven years. A brother that was looked over as being a guardian. Jungwoo was sure that Taeil was most nervous about that part than anything. 

Hands are placed on his shoulders, fingers pressing into his skin. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, hands reaching up to grab at Taeil’s arms. “Are you ready,” the boy asks quietly. Jungwoo nods slowly, fingers curling around Taeil’s sleeves. “Remember, I’m going to be next to you the whole time. You are safe.” 

The doors creak loudly as they’re opened. Jungwoo bites at his lip, uncertain how he should act. He is certain that they’re already looking at him. Chairs can be heard moving against the floor and Jungwoo sucks in a breath. His hand is trembling in Taeil’s as the boy guides him. The presence of the two is overwhelming. There’s such strong power radiating off of them, Jungwoo can almost taste it. 

Jungwoo sits down slowly. Taeil is seated directly next to him, hand against his thigh to let him know he’s there. He takes a moment to settle in. Takes a moment to absorb the surroundings. On the left is a brand new presence. One that is conflicting. A salty sweet is the only way Jungwoo can think of it. One that has many sides. The boy to the right, has a familiar feeling. Jungwoo bites his lip. That must be Jaehyun. The aura is similar to Taeil’s. It has the same underlying feeling. So the left has to be Doyoung. 

It was times like these that Jungwoo was thankful that over the years his other senses have strengthened. He could tell what kind of person they were within seconds of being near them. Yet these two were hard. Perhaps it’s because of who they are. The two were most likely aware that Jungwoo had heightened senses and they were putting on fronts. Anything was possible. But Jungwoo couldn’t say anything. He couldn’t call anyone out recklessly. 

“Shall we begin?” Taeil says next to him, words being whispered against his ear. 

Jungwoo nods, swallowing thickly as he grips the arm rests of the chair. “The dinner will start.”

❧

 

 

 

Neither one of the boy say anything. Only the sound of plates being placed against the table and carts full of food moving along the floor can be heard. Jungwoo’s heart is beating faster than it should be and he even grabs Taeil’s hand, contemplating telling him to send the boys away and let him go to bed. 

“This looks wonderful.”

Doyoung. The boy’s voice was slightly deeper than Jungwoo had expected. It’s one that comes from the back of his throat, thick almost like honey. Jungwoo tries to imagine what the boy looks like. Did he have black hair? Perhaps blond or even a pretty color if he was into that. Was he tall? Was he on the shorter side? The thoughts made Jungwoo frustrated, angry at the restrictions. 

“Tell me, Jungwoo,” he says with a small laugh, “have you ever cooked?” 

With a lick of his lips, the boy shifts in his seat, back straightening and lips parting. “Once or twice. I’m rather clumsy in the kitchen.” 

“I once spent a year overseas to learn different cuisines. Even though I have a marvelous chef, I like to do most of the cooking myself, especially for guests.” 

The battle has begun. Doyoung is the first to make a move towards him. It’s most likely how the rest of the night will go. Both Doyoung and Jaehyun will state all their characteristics, all the things they can do. Both hoping to outdo the other in a duel of words and talent. If Jungwoo can’t see them, it wasn’t about attraction to appearances. Meaning they would have to present themselves in a way that interests him. As fellow gods, it would be no problem attempting to swoon him.

Jungwoo’s hands reach for his silverware. He’s an expert at eating by himself but Taeil has his hand on Jungwoo’s wrist, guiding him slightly. To be honest, Jungwoo doesn’t even want to eat. His stomach is turning from nerves and he’s worried that he even might be sick if he eats too much. Yet he knows he has to at least attempt to get something down. It’ll simply draw even more attention to him and the two boys will try and aid him if they find out he isn’t feeling well. 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Jungwoo says once he’s finished chewing, fingers grabbing at the napkin. “What about you, Jaehyun? Do you cook?” 

Maybe he was adding fuel to the fire. He knows that Jaehyun would have chimed in without him asking. The boy was sure to shoot back with something equally as talented. But if they were going to do this. If Jungwoo was going to have to sit through this, he might as well play by the rules, or lack thereof. 

“I cook sometimes,” he says. Jaehyun’s voice is very different from Doyoung’s. It was just as deep but in an almost sweeter way. The boy talked with more changes in his pitch, more variety. Yet it still had that honey feeling like Doyoung’s. “Though I prefer to spend my time helping others. You see,” the boy pauses and Jungwoo can hear his fork hit against the plate. “I enjoy healing the sickly. I’ve always had a knack for it.” 

Taeil had filled Jungwoo in on his brothers powers. They were similar to his, but it seemed that Jaehyun had now passed his older sibling. Jaehyun was a master at the bow, much like Taeil. Yet he had a handful of other powers that set him apart. 

‘My brother is a healer. Even before he was of age, he always took care of me. When he turned fourteen, he would purposely go out and kill animals only to bring them back to life. He’s also a wonderful singer and knows how to play too many instruments to count. All of it just comes naturally to him.’ 

“Isn’t that right, Taeil?” 

Jungwoo knew that the time would come where they would address each other. He’s actually surprised it took this long. Next to him, he can feel Taeil’s fingers tighten around his wrist, nails pressing into his skin. There’s no doubt that Jaehyun has a smirk on his lips, Jungwoo can practically taste it from where he’s sitting. It seems that even Doyoung has a grin on his lips by the feeling of him. 

“That’s right, Jaehyun. You’ve always loved to boast.” 

Jungwoo can hear the displeasure in his guardians voice. It’s thick and sticky with unhappiness. The air is just as thick with tension as silence takes them over again. Jungwoo slides his hand into Taeil’s leaning over to him. “Don’t let him get to you,” he says quietly, thumb rubbing at the back of his hand. 

There’s a odd feeling when Jungwoo pulls away from Taeil. It doesn’t come from any of them in the room. It comes from somewhere else in the castle. It’s tart and bitter, the feeling. It makes the hair on his arms stick up and soon, he can feel the whole room shift. The others must feel it as well. He hears Jaehyun slide his chair back and even Doyoung shifts. 

“Someone’s coming,” Jungwoo whispers, hand gripping at Taeil’s. 

The person wasn’t Kun. It wasn’t Johnny or Taeyong either. It was someone that Jungwoo has never been in the presence of before. It was a terrible feeling, one that made his head begin to hurt. The most concerning thing was, that he couldn’t feel the others anymore. All he could sense was this terrible aura. One that has now taken over the whole room, making it hard to breathe. He couldn’t sense Kun anymore. He barely could before but it was there. Jungwoo attempts to keep calm but for the first time in a while, the possibility of him being unsafe makes his heart beat faster than it should. 

There’s silence when the doors begin to creak. Taeil had whispered to him to stay seated and he was thankful because Jungwoo was sure that he wouldn’t be able to stand anyways. There’s two people. Two people with terribly sour auras and Jungwoo can feel his throat begin to tighten. 

“Sorry I’m late. Got a little lost on the way here.” The voice is deep, much deeper than any of theirs. It’s filled with what Jungwoo thinks is hatred. “It seems that Johnny had forgotten that I was invited. All the good paths were blocked.” 

Taeil leans towards Jungwoo, lips almost pressing against his ear. His breaths are quick and short and Jungwoo grabs his arm, attempting to pull him closer. “Jungwoo,” he whispers quietly. “I fear that you are in danger.” 

The words were something that Jungwoo had never heard before. In the seven years that they’ve been together, not once, has Taeil told him that he was in danger. Even if he was, the guardian would never tell him. He would simply take care of this issue the best he could without letting Jungwoo know. Jaehyun and Doyoung are even looking at him. Jungwoo bites at his lip, wondering what’s going on. Wondering where Kun is. Where was Taeyong? Why did none of them stop whoever this is. Security was never an issue. Not only was Kun powerful, the castle had hundreds of mortals protecting the borders. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought my friend,” the deep voice says. Jungwoo hears the chair scooting out before another one follows. “He gets lonely so I told him he could come.” 

Jungwoo sucks in a breath slowly. He pulls away from Taeil, body straightening against the back of his chair. “Who are you?” It comes out softer, much softer than he intends. Jungwoo isn’t even sure he actually said it. The boy seems to have heard him as he laughs, deep voice echoing through the dining hall. 

“Lucas,” he says and Jungwoo can feel his large smile, almost sucking him in from across the table. “God of the underworld.” 

Time seems to stop and for a moment, Jungwoo feels as though it’s only him and Lucas in the room. There was no way that Lucas was invited to the dinner. They were absolutely forbidden to interact with the South kingdom, the underworld. The only person that was allowed to even talk with the kingdom was Johnny. Jungwoo bites his lip, fingers digging into the chair’s armrest. Did Johnny invite Lucas? Jungwoo shakes his head slowly, no, he wouldn’t do that. He had no reason to put him in danger. Even so, the fact that Lucas was able to get to the kingdom was concerning. Johnny and Taeyong were supposed to be guarding them. They were supposed to have blocked the roads off so that no one from the South could even get past their own borders. 

Yet here Lucas was, sitting across from him. Body in Kun’s chair as he joins them for dinner. Jungwoo is unsure of what’s happening. He’s unsure what to do. There has to be something wrong. Kun should have been here by now. He said he would be nearby incase of anything happening. But there was no sign of him, no feeling. 

“You know,” Lucas says, mouth full of something that must be food, “I’m a little hurt that you don’t know who I am. I mean, I know you can’t see and all but hasn’t Kun told you about me?” 

He has. Jungwoo knows of the underworld. The stories that he would be told as a child were enough to give him nightmares for weeks. The South kingdom was one full of hatred and revenge. There was no sun, no light other than the fires that are fueled by those that have wronged. Kun never liked to talk about it for long. It was a hard topic to swallow and he would much rather focus on other things. 

“I was honored that he invited me though,” Lucas sucks in a breath, tongue clicking slightly. “I’m just as qualified as these two so it’s an honor to not be forgotten for once.” 

There was no way that Kun would have invited the boy. Kun wouldn’t have even thought of it. Taeil shifts next to him, body stiff as he talks. “Let me see the invitation.” 

Instead of Lucas getting up and handing him the paper, Jungwoo senses the other person with him do it. The other is cold, very cold. Jungwoo feels his skin begin to rise with goosebumps when he comes closer. Taeil places the invitation in Jungwoo’s lap. And with careful fingers, Jungwoo pulls the blindfold foreward, just enough for his eyes to read the words on the invitation. In bold letters, Jungwoo reads their names. All three of them are there. His finger runs over the ink, making sure that it wasn’t added in with a different ink. There was nothing off about it though. Even the way Lucas’s name was written, it was in the same handwriting as the other two names. 

“Did Haechan tell you about this?” Jaehyun’s voice breaks the silence. It’s filled with anger Jungwoo quickly pulls his blindfold back down as he tilts his head up. 

“I told you,” Lucas says with a scoff, “I was invited. Jungwoo just looked at it.” 

He can feel several pairs of eyes on him. With a lick of his lips, he sucks in a breath, nodding slowly. “His name is clearly on the invitation.” 

“This is bullshit,” Jaehyun hisses, body sitting back down in his chair. “You’re not supposed to be here.” 

“As far as I remember,” Lucas says harshly, hand hitting against the table, “I’m a god just as you both are.” 

“You know you are forbidden from entering the land kingdoms,” Doyoung says quickly. “This dinner isn’t for you. You may be a god but you are far but worthy for Jungwoo.” 

The sounds of chairs screeching against the floor make Jungwoo gasp. His hands cover his ears and he feels Taeil stand up next to him. 

“I’m more qualified than any of you. I’m perhaps even more worthy of courting Jungwoo. Last time I checked, neither of you have royal blood left in you.” Lucas laughs, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “And neither of you rule your kingdoms. You are merely offsprings.” 

“It doesn’t matter what we are!” Doyoung’s voice is loud, even louder than Lucas’s. Jungwoo hears the boy scoff. Footsteps fill the room and Jungwoo begins to panic. “You are not _allowed_ here. You cannot be anything to Jungwoo. You may be a god but you are no god if you don’t follow the rules.” 

Taeil grabs Jungwoo’s hand, body moving in front of his as he hears one of the chairs fall back against the floor. Jungwoo wants to rip off his blindfold. He wants to see what’s going on. Taeil’s fingers grip at his hand, making him whine slightly at the pain. 

“Don’t you know, Doyoung, breaking the rules is what made me a god.” 

The sound of the doors slamming against the walls makes Jungwoo jumps. His heart is racing and he feels like he can’t breathe. Even the room around him begins to constrict. All he wants to do is take his blindfold off. If he took it off, he feels like his lungs would expand and his heart would slow down. He has no idea what’s happening. There’s people talking but he can’t hear them. Footsteps are heavy against the floor, making his chair vibrate. 

Jungwoo knows someone is probably talking to him. He hears voices next to him, on all sides. He can’t pick out who it is. He can’t even feel their aura. Though, Jungwoo can’t feel anything but terrible fear right now. In all the years that he’s lived. All the years that he’s had his eyes covered by a blindfold, Jungwoo’s never felt in danger. Maybe he shouldn’t feel the way that he does. He’s surrounded by three of the strongest gods that he knows will protect him at any cost. Even though he doesn’t know Doyoung and Jaehyun, they would surely risk their lives for him, Jungwoo is sure of it. 

“Jungwoo.” 

The voice is Kun’s. It’s filled with concern and Jungwoo’s fingers reach up, tugging his blindfold off. His eyes immediately lock with Kun’s brown ones. Jungwoo knows he shouldn’t have taken it off. It’s dangerous, too dangerous. But then again, the whole situation was risky and having one of them be affected by his powers was the least of his concerns right now. Still, Kun quickly puts his hands up on the sides of Jungwoo’s face, covering his eyes from the sides. 

Kun’s eyes are the widest that he’s ever seen. Jungwoo begins to come back to reality. He can feel the way Kun’s fingers are shaking against his skin. The concern in his eyes is terrible and it makes Jungwoo’s eyes begin to tear up. With gentle arms, Kun pulls Jungwoo into a hug. 

“Keep your eyes closed,” he whispers, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of Jungwoo’s head. 

All this time, Jungwoo was worried about falling in love. Worried about meeting the two men that will potentially be his husband in the next couple of months. That worry was still there, ever so strong in his mind. Though he’s beginning to realize, maybe he should be more concerned about who’s falling in love with him.

❧

 

 

 

The water is slightly too hot for him. But Jungwoo still steps into the bathtub. He sinks down, water stopping just above his chest. The smell of vanilla makes him close his eyes, body leaning back against the edge of the tub. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Jungwoo opens his eyes, head tilting as he looks at Kun, watching as his feet bring him closer to him. The room is dark, only being illuminated by the array of candles lining the bathtub and the open doors to the balcony behind him. The moon isn’t full and the light it produces is only enough to create a beam of light along the marble floor. 

“Fine, I suppose.” 

Taeil has gone to bed. Kun had given him the night to attempt to rest properly, offering to take care of Jungwoo for the rest of the night. The words he said were a lie. He was far from fine. His mind was still processing everything that had happened. There was too much. Jungwoo wonders if he should have expected anything less. But even as they had sat down and began eating, he thought to himself that it wasn’t as bad as he imagined. Unfortunately it didn’t last long. Though, he only expected a bicker between Taeil and Jaehyun to be the worst thing to happen. 

“I contacted Johnny,” Kun says with a sigh, slowly sitting down next to the tub, legs crossed against the floor. “He said there’s no way that Lucas should have been able to even leave his kingdom.” 

Jungwoo liked Johnny, he really did. The boy would tell him stories of his travels and bring him back goods that he found along the way. Johnny always had a smile on his lips. Always talked cheerfully, much like Taeyong. So he hated thinking that the boy had anything to do with Lucas showing up at their dinner. Yet he was the only connection to the south kingdom that they had. Then there was Haechan. Jungwoo didn’t know who the boy was but Jaehyun obviously did. Perhaps he was in his kingdom. It seemed as though Haechan has a connection with the south as well. 

“His name was on the invitation,” Jungwoo says quietly, body sliding down into the water more. “I saw it. Someone had to have put his name on it.” 

Kun frowns, sighing as he looks at Jungwoo. “I wrote those with my own hand. I know for a fact that I didn’t write his name. I also looked at it,” he pauses, sucking in a breath, “whoever wrote it in is nothing short of talented with the pen.” 

“What are we going to do,” Jungwoo frowns, eyes looking up at Kun’s. 

“Well, it wouldn’t be fair to Jaehyun and Doyoung to call off the whole thing. It also wouldn’t be fair to you.” Kun sighs, head leaning back as his body shifts backwards, resting on his palms. “The arrangements for you to visit their kingdoms is still intact. So we'll go ahead and proceed with that. Obviously if Lucas begins to interfere too much, you’ll have to stay here.” 

Lucas. The boy was led out of the castle by dozens of guards. Thankfully he didn’t put up a fight, hands up and mouth blabbering about not wanting to cause any trouble as he left the room. The other one with him, Sicheng, Jungwoo had learned, was shoving the guards off him, insisting that he walked freely. 

“Don’t worry,” Kun says, hand running through Jungwoo’s hair slowly. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I know Taeil won’t either.” 

Jungwoo nods, sucking in a breath as he leans against Kun’s touch. There was still so much to think about. So much to consider. Jungwoo frowns, puffing his cheeks out as he closes his eyes. Would it be worth it? Would love be worth his safety? Jungwoo supposes that he isn’t any better. His powers are dangerous. If he was thinking about it, he was just as dangerous as Lucas. The boy had tons of followers, his whole kingdom looked up to him. Even those here in the land kingdoms sometimes whispered about the boy. Johnny’s told him before that some mortals worshiped him. 

With one look, Jungwoo could hold the same control over others. It was a terrifying thought. Being compared to a god of death and misery. Jungwoo was a god of love and beauty. Complete opposites yet the more he thought about it, the more they were the same. Jungwoo shivers, leaning his chin on the edge of the tub. 

Kun leaves when the water becomes cold. Jungwoo stays, skin getting far too wrinkly and he’s sure he’ll have to spend an hour rubbing lotion in. But he doesn’t feel like getting out. His mind is racing, grounding him in the tub as it tries to sort through everything. 

Jungwoo hadn’t even gotten to know Doyoung or Jaehyun at dinner. They said their few words, none of them being very descriptive of who they are, before being interrupted. He still had no idea who they were. What their personalities were. Jungwoo had no information on Doyoung and only what Taeil has told him about Jaehyun. Thinking about it, Jungwoo would have rather skipped the dinner and gone and spent time with them instead. But once again, the dinner was part of the tradition. Jungwoo just wasn’t sure it was even worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Kun has completely lost his mind.” 

The loud hissing of an arrow can be heard, mixing in with the sounds of the birds above. Jungwoo sits, back against the cold stone bench that’s off to the side. They’re in the training grounds, Taeil’s personal one. Jungwoo’s counted how many arrows have already made a loud smack against the targets and it’s a larger number than usual. 

“We couldn’t even have a dinner without the South kingdom interfering and now he still wants to send you to the other kingdoms? What is he thinking?” There’s obvious annoyance in Taeil’s voice. The boy has been rather frustrated the last few days. He’s barely said anything, even to Jungwoo. It’s not anger towards him, he knows. It’s anger towards Kun and from what happened. “The fact I can’t even be with you is-” he pauses, just long enough for the loud sound of an arrow puncturing the target to be heard, “it’s far too dangerous.” 

Kun had decided that Jungwoo would be without his guardian during the stays in the other kingdoms. Taeil would guide him there, sitting next to him in the carriage. But when it came time to get out, only Jungwoo would be leaving. It did seem odd, to not have Taeil with him. _‘If they cannot take care of you, they won’t be able to be your husband.’_ However it didn’t make sense. Even if they were able to care for him, blindfold tightly around his eyes, they wouldn’t have to do it when they were in love. Perhaps it was Kun’s way of testing the boys, making sure they had good intentions. They would have Jungwoo completely to themselves, no guardian to watch over him. 

Jungwoo sighs, fingers playing with his shirt as he leans his head back, resting against the bench. This was all too complicated. Why couldn’t they just spend their time at his own castle. That would be where they would live if they got married. Why did Jungwoo have to travel far to their domain? Jungwoo was being a child, really. But he had his own reasons for acting the way he did and he wasn’t going to back down, at least not in his mind. 

“Stay focused,” Jungwoo says as fingers reach up, pulling his blindfold down. It’s loose around his neck and he opens his eyes slowly. Sighing at the way the light hits them. “I have my blindfold off.” 

Times like these were when Jungwoo had to take his blindfold off. Times where there were too many thoughts in his head. So many that he couldn’t even concentrate on staying in reality. It was like getting fresh air after being stuck inside for so long. The ability to have the sun hit his eyes, to be able to even see the sun. Times like this, Jungwoo needed to feel normal. It’s not that he never got to wander without his blindfold on. But it normally was at night, when everyone was deep asleep. He rarely got to see the sun anymore. See what the daytime had to offer. Only when he had time alone was he able to take the silk cloth off. 

Lately though, he’s been finding himself without it on more often. He’s risked locking eyes with someone too many times. He’s never felt like he needed to take it off as much as he has in the last few days. As soon as his eyes focus, it feels like he’s one with reality again. Clogged mind begins to clear, not all the way but enough to let him think at least. The air suddenly seems cleaner. It’s a sigh of relief for his mind. 

Taeil’s hair is red. It’s vibrant, having been dyed only yesterday. Jungwoo watches the way his arm reaches back, slightly shaking as he lets go of the bow, arrow zipping through the air. There’s more arrows than he can count on the target that’s almost too far away. Before he can even look back at his guardian, another arrow pierces through the target, tail end only barely sticking out. 

“I like your hair,” Jungwoo says with a smile, legs stretching out as he tilts his head. “Red suits you.” The boy pauses and Jungwoo watches as his head tilts. Jungwoo’s fast to react and he quickly looks down, biting his lip. “I told you I don’t have my blindfold on!” It comes out as a whine and he can hear the boy laugh. 

“Sorry, I forgot.” 

Jungwoo can hear Taeil’s feet against the grass as he walks towards him. Blue eyes watch as sandal clad feet stop right in front of his own. The large bow is set down next to his feet, dropping rather ungracefully. Taeil’s fingers grab at the blindfold on his lap and soon, Jungwoo feels it being wrapped around his eyes. With a sigh, Jungwoo leans his head back. He parts it to apologize because he knows better. But Taeil speaks first. 

“Just promise me one thing,” Taeil’s voice is soft and fingers run through his bangs slowly. “Will you?” 

Jungwoo nods, swallowing thickly. He can feel that Taeil is looking at him. His eyes are probably a wonderful color. Jungwoo wonders if they hold as much care as his actions and voice do. “What is it?” 

Taeil’s fingers leave his hair. Callused hands cup his cheeks, thumb rubbing along the skin softly. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, hand reaching up to grab at Taeil’s wrist, leaning into his touch. “These men, they’re gods, powerful ones.” Taeil’s voice is a whisper and Jungwoo leans closer. “They have powers that you don’t know of. Ones that might make you fall into something other than love. Promise me that you won’t lose sight of yourself. Promise that you’ll still be the Jungwoo I know when you come back.” 

It was a scary promise to make. Taeil had said it himself, they had powers that he didn’t know of. Jaehyun was a healer but even Taeil had mentioned that he fears his brother has been consumed by the thought of revenge. Doyoung was a complete mystery. Jungwoo didn’t know what would happened while he was in their kingdoms. Hearing the worry in Taeil’s voice was more than concerning. 

With a shaky breath, Jungwoo nods slowly, fingers gripping at Taeil’s wrist. “I promise.” It’s quiet, quieter than Taeil’s own words. Perhaps it’s because Jungwoo was unsure if he could keep that promise. For he didn’t know what could happen to him.

❧

 

The carriage is loud against the silent night air. The bumps and rocks of the metal cabin have kept Jungwoo from sleeping, despite the long journey. It wasn’t the ideal way to get to the East kingdom but it was undoubtedly the safest way.

Taeil was fast asleep next to him, he could hear the soft snores that occasionally turned into mumbles. Johnny has also joined them. He’s joined as another protector and to return to his own kingdom. The East wasn’t technically his home kingdom. The boy was born and raised in the West but due to the increasing power of the South, the East has allowed him to stay in their kingdom until the activity decreased. Not only was it helpful for them, having essentially a hunter of evil, it allowed Johnny to do his job more efficiently and travel less distances. 

Kun had decided to stay in the North. Jungwoo had said his goodbye in the morning, eyes teary with worry. The elder had placed several kisses to his forehead, telling him that it was going to be okay. He would be a second away if anything were to happen. As comforting as it sounded, Jungwoo was beginning to side with Taeil about the whole thing. Kun had promised to protect him at the dinner and Lucas still managed to sneak in. Thankfully no harm came to him but it _could_ have. But at times like this, Jungwoo remembers to take a deep breath and trust his father. Kun has lived through countless centuries, seen many things, done many things. Jungwoo knows that he only has the best intentions. 

The sun begins to rise, golden rays filling the horizon. Jungwoo has his blindfold down just enough for him to see outside the carriage window. His fingers remain on it, ready to tug it back up at any sign of either of the boys waking up. It would be stupid to say that Jungwoo wasn’t curious. The boy had never been out of his own kingdom before, at least not that he can remember. Once they would arrive, his blindfold would have to be on his eyes, tightly wrapped for almost a month. Jungwoo wanted to see as much as the kingdom as he could. 

As the light begins to fill the sky and the scenery comes out from the shadows, his lips curl into a smile. The North was filled with grand marble statues and practically marble everything. It had structures that looked like they were too large to even be built. As beautiful as it was, there was also signs of the past. Signs of war everywhere. Standing with the grand buildings, were ones that have fallen to rubble. Patches of trees along the forests that had been burnt, left to rot away slowly. But what he’s looking at now, is much different. 

Everything had a color to it. Most of it was soft pastels and whites. All the buildings and houses were lined with dozens of flora, types that Jungwoo’s never even seen before. It looked like something out of a fairytale, that was the best way his mind could describe it. There were dozens of people roaming the streets and it makes Jungwoo tug his blindfold up as much as it can go while still being able to see clearly. Thankfully, the curtains on the windows should deter anyone from getting curious. 

It all looked so different from his own kingdom. Things were brighter, happier, it seemed. The people were undoubtedly mortals, or demigods at best. Yet they all had smiles on their faces, hands waving to one another as they passed. Jungwoo wonders why so many mortals would be living in a kingdom. Sure the North had their own but they were simply guards, nothing more or less. These mortals looked happy. They looked like they belonged, had a purpose. 

“We’ll be there soon,” Johnny says sleepily, groaning as he stretches. 

Jungwoo quickly pulls his blindfold up, nodding as he shifts back into his seat properly. He tilts his head, cheek leaning against the window. “What is this place? I was looking a moment ago.” 

Johnny laughs softly and Jungwoo can hear him open the window slowly. The air hits Jungwoo’s face softly. There’s the smell of bread and what he thinks is flowers, filling his nose wonderfully. “This is the world below the kingdom,” he pauses and Jungwoo hears him shut the window slowly. “Jaehyun calls it heaven for mortals. A place they can come to heal and get themselves back on their feet.” Jaehyun, he was a god of healing, Taeil had said. One that loved to cure the ill. “Him and Yuta started it years ago.” 

“Yuta,” Jungwoo says, licking his lips, legs crossing slightly. “Who is that?” 

“He’s the one that makes the flowers you saw. Yuta is the one that controls all things that grow in the kingdom. He helps the mortals learn how to create their own food from the earth too. In a way, I guess he’s similar to Jaehyun, except he heals plants instead of people.” 

Taeil bumps into Jungwoo, shoulder nudging against his as he stretches with a loud groan. Jungwoo can hear Taeil rubbing at his eyes and making different noises as he begins to wake up, a ritual he does every time he awakens. Jungwoo can’t help but smile sadly. He knows this is hard on Taeil, just as much as it is on himself. Their time together for a month would be coming to an end shortly. 

“I will guide you into the castle,” Johnny says firmly, hand reaching out to place on top of Jungwoo’s. “Jaehyun will be waiting.” 

“Am I allowed to come as well?” Taeil asks, sleep still laced thickly through his voice. “I would like to see my brother again.” Johnny stays quiet and Jungwoo knows it’s because the answer is no. They had already pre arranged that Taeil would stay put in the carriage. 

“I’m afraid not,” Johnny says quietly. “This isn’t about you.” 

It’s the second time that Jungwoo’s heard those words towards his guardian. He felt bad, honestly. Even if this trip was for him, Taeil hadn’t seen his brother in seven years, the dinner didn’t truly count. He was sure that Taeil only wanted to catch up with him. Of course there would probably be questions of how he was going to take care of Jungwoo but Taeil truly meant well. 

Jungwoo wraps his arms around Taeil as they step out of the carriage. It’s a hug tighter than he’s ever had. It would be the first time they’re going to be separated for more than a few hours. Even with arms still tightly around each other, Jungwoo begins to feel the nerves take him over. Just as a guardian should, he feels the emotion shift in Jungwoo. 

“It’s going to be okay,” Taeil says with a soft laugh. Fingers trace shapes along his back and Jungwoo can feel the deep breath he sucks in slowly. “Remember my promise. That’s all I ask of you.” 

Jungwoo pulls away slightly, nodding quickly as he feels tears begin to swell in his eyes. “I will, I promise.” 

Taeil’s thumbs reach up, sliding under the blindfold, just enough to wipe the tears out from Jungwoo’s eyes. He knows his nose is red as can be, something that always gives away his tears hidden behind the blindfold. “If I were trust anyone other than myself to take care of you, it would be my brother.” The words come as a surprise to Jungwoo. Taeil had always talked negatively of him. “He’s still the kind little brother I know. I could tell at the dinner.” 

With a smile, Jungwoo pulls away completely. “I will trust him then.” Johnny wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him slowly. Jungwoo bites at his lip, hand reaching up and waving towards Taeil. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

❧

 

The castle is smaller than the North’s, at least it’s what Johnny’s told him as they walk through the entrance courtyard. Jungwoo can tell that Johnny is slightly nervous, the way he’s talking. He’s described everything around them, pointing out all the different colored flowers and even a stone that’s out of place against the castle wall. It’s a sweet of him, attempting to let Jungwoo see by describing what’s around him.

“Besides Jaehyun and Yuta, is there anyone else I should know here?” 

Johnny hums, arm pulling away from Jungwoo for only a second. He quickly returns it as he begins to talk. “Of course the rulers of the kingdom but I’m not sure you’ll interact with them much. No one really does, not even Jaehyun. Most of the time they aren’t even in the castle. I’ve only seen them once or twice.” Johnny clicks his tongue, pace slowing as he thinks. “Oh! There’s Haechan. He’s in charge of the kingdom’s money.” Soon, Johnny has his lips pressed against Jungwoo’s ear. “He’s the god of fortune.” Jungwoo pulls away slightly, shivering at the way Johnny’s whisper runs through his mind. The other seems to get sick of rambling on and stays quiet the rest of the time they walk through the courtyard. 

The air is cleaner here. Jungwoo feels like he can breathe with ease, inhaling the different scents around him. The thing he can smell most is flowers, which isn’t a surprise considering that Johnny said there’s at least a thousand different kinds of flowers surrounding them. But there’s a smell of purity as well. Freshness. It was undoubtedly the result of the well cared for flora. 

The messenger goes off on a descriptive rant once again as their feet take them up the stairs of the castle entrance. The walls are of gray stone rather than the marble he’s used to. Johnny says that there are even vines dancing up, conforming to the different patterns between the stones. There isn’t much color, only from the plants and flowers around them. Jungwoo wonders if that’s part of the reason for them. The doors are as grand as they should be. Made of wood with knockers larger than Jungwoo himself. Johnny whispers to him again, informing him that no one uses them since they can’t even lift them. 

“Jaehyun should be here any moment,” Johnny says, lips parting in a soft sigh. “I’ll have to go after he meets you.” 

Jungwoo would ask but the way Johnny’s aura changes, he’d rather not. Johnny doesn’t particularly feel a certain way. Jungwoo assumes that it’s because he’s a messenger and he has to remain rather neutral in terms of emotions. But there’s always something there. It’s hard to describe since it’s faint. A mix between the emptiness of dark woods and the warmth of a fire. They weren’t the best words but it’s how Jungwoo can connect the feelings to real life. Standing next to him now, it seems the fire has gone out. 

For a moment, Jungwoo feels Taeil. The comfort of his guardian making his mind at ease. Though it doesn’t last for long because Jungwoo knows it’s not Taeil. Jaehyun’s has added things to his aura. Ones of freshly washed sheets and what Jungwoo thinks is a sort of candy, one that has cinnamon. It comes from the left and his body turns to face it. 

“Jungwoo.” Jaehyun’s voice is soft. It’s barely heard over the noise his feet make while walking up the steps. “I’m glad you arrived safely.” There’s a hand on his arm, fingers sliding down it. A hand that has the same calluses as Taeil. 

“There were no problems entering. I didn’t sense any attempted interference either.” Johnny speaks from behind him. “I’ll be in contact if I get word of anything before I come back.” 

“Thank you for getting him here.” Jaehyun’s fingers fall from Jungwoo’s arm, nails lingering a little longer than needed. “Please let Kun know that he’s arrived safely as well.” 

“I believe Taeil will relay that message but I’ll also let him know.” Jungwoo feels Johnny’s hand on his back. “Please enjoy your stay here. I’ll be back in a few days to check in as well.” 

Soon, it’s only Jungwoo and Jaehyun. The nerves aren’t as bad as he thought they would be. His heart is beating a little faster but compared to how he felt at the dinner, he feels wonderful. Perhaps it’s the calming air. Or the way Jaehyun reminds him of Taeil. It’s giving him comfort he thought he wouldn’t be able to find so soon. It’s selfish, really, thinking of Taeil while in front of one of the marriage candidates. But it was so easy, so natural, to hang onto something that he knew well. Something that reminded him of home. 

“Would you like to wash up? Eat something?” 

“A bath would be nice,” Jungwoo says with a nod, fingers playing with his shirt. “If it’s okay.” 

Jaehyun lets out a small laugh. “Of course. I’ll also show you where you’ll be staying as well.” His hand reaches out, gently grabbing Jungwoo’s. “Is it okay like this? Or would you like another way?” 

Jungwoo bites at his lip, nodding slowly. “This is fine.” 

It was a lie. Not that it wasn’t okay but he thinks it’s rather soon for holding hands. Of course, this was a little different. Jaehyun wasn’t holding his hand in a romantic way. Well, it probably had romantic reasoning behind it. But he was holding it to guide Jungwoo. No one else has ever guided him before. The ten minutes Johnny helped him didn’t truly count. It’s always been Taeil. Needless to say, having someone new was rather intimidating. Jungwoo suddenly realizes it’s the first time he’s on his own. No Kun. No Taeil. No Taeyong. It was simply himself. Vulnerable to whatever Jaehyun had to offer him.

❧

 

The water is a little too hot and a little too high for Jungwoo’s liking. But he knows better than to complain when he sinks down into it. Jaehyun had prepared it for him. Jungwoo sees now that he’s even added rose petals to the water, some already sticking to his arms as he moves. Thankfully, the boy had left, telling Jungwoo to take his time.

The bathroom, like the rest of the things he’s seen, is much different than his own at home. Patterned blue tiles line the floor, contrasting with the stark white bathtub he’s seated in. There’s a large mirror against the wall, lined with a golden frame that melts into a vanity just as lavish. Potted flowers hang from the ceiling near the windows. There’s ones that have vines reaching to the floor. Others are blooming out of the pots, color vibrant. 

It didn’t feel right, being somewhere away from his own kingdom. The drastic differences didn’t help either. Jungwoo wonders if he’s being dramatic. Wonders if his mind is making too much of a deal out of nothing. He was twenty one years old now, more than an adult in their world. Jungwoo is a god. One that holds power over thousands of people. One that’s respected. One that’s desired. Yet right now, he feels like a mere mortal. Stripped of everything that makes him feel like himself. 

Jaehyun’s put too many towels out on the small table next to the tub. There’s at least six and Jungwoo laughs softly, teeth biting into his bottom lip. Their soft and his hands wrap the fabric around his body tightly. Jungwoo’s feet walk him to the vanity. Settling down slowly, his eyes lock with himself in the mirror. 

Blue eyes are filled with tiredness. Jungwoo’s been awake for far too long. The warm bath didn’t help him wake up either. Even his skin seems slightly dull as Jungwoo runs his fingers down his neck. The same fingers open a jeweled container with lotion filled to the top. Jaehyun had carefully described the bathroom to him before Jungwoo had even entered. He told him where the lotions and pretty much any type of skin care he could need was. It was rather cute, hearing him describe things. Cuter than Johnny’s way. 

Clothes had been set out for him on the bed. The connecting rooms were nice and allowed Jungwoo to enter each without having to venture out into the hallway. They were his own clothes. A collection that he had given to Taeyong to deliver several days before his arrival. Most of them were his more proper garments. Purples, blues, and whites. Jungwoo had snuck a few of his favorite ones in as well. The pink with silver linings as well as the sea foam colored one that had wonderfully stitched golden flowers throughout. 

The dark blue one is what he slips on. The pleated shorts come a little to far up on his thighs. The fabric is loose and looking in the mirror, it looks like it could slip off him any second. Thankfully it only looked as such and was nicely snug on his hips. The top looped down low enough for his collarbones to show and pale chest contrast with the dark blue color. Fingers push the golden pins in his hair. They don’t truly hold anything, simply decoration that Jungwoo’s come to enjoy. 

Jaehyun’s room was next door. The other had told him when he was ready to knock on the wall, signaling for him to come. They would be having breakfast. A meal that would include the others he’s yet to meet. Yuta, the boy in charge of the flora. Haechan as well, the one who blesses other with fortune and luck. Jungwoo wishes it could just be Jaehyun. Wishes he could be in his own kingdom with the other boy visiting instead. He feels helpless. Lost. Alone. It feels like he’s back to square one. Back to when Taeil had just become his guardian. When there was no trust or understanding of really what to do. 

But with the blindfold in one hand, Jungwoo’s hand curls into a fist, knuckles pressing against the wall as he knocks several times. It only takes as long as Jungwoo needs to put on his blindfold for him to hear knocks on his own door, Jaehyun asking to come in.

❧

 

Haechan is loud. He’s seated to the right of Jungwoo and the boy hasn’t stopped talking since he came into the room. Despite his volume, the boy has a pleasant feeling to him. One of warmth, like a summer day. Yuta is across from Jungwoo. Compared to Haechan, he’s rather quiet. Though he’s raised his voice in laughter while conversing with the other boy several times. Just like the air outside, Yuta is refreshing. He feels like a cold cup of water, one that’s craved on a hot day. It was rather interesting, how the two’s auras seemed to compliment each other. Jaehyun is seated next to him. Jungwoo can smell the cologne he has on. It’s one that smells of flowers. It’s a theme that he’s beginning to realize.

Feeling awkward would be an understatement. Yet he seems to be the only one that feels that way. The others are carrying on like Jungwoo has been in their kingdom all along. Haechan even greeted him with a hug, arms tightly around him. It was nice, honestly. The fact that everyone wasn’t bothered by his presence. They didn’t attempt to hide their personalities with awkward actions to impress him. 

“So what color are your eyes?” Yuta asks and Jungwoo can hear the interest in his voice. 

“Blue,” Jungwoo says with a gentle smile. “Light blue.” 

“Oh!” Haechan says, voice muffled by a mouth full of food. “I heard about them.” Jungwoo hears him finish chewing, swallowing loudly before he continues. “They’re like diamonds.” 

“Has anyone ever seen them?” The flower boy asks again, voice still laced with the same emotion. 

“Well I am only allowed to take my blindfold off in front of Kun. Family members aren’t affected.” Jungwoo parts his lips to speak but Haechan quickly interrupts. 

“Has anyone _else_ seen them?” 

Jungwoo knows what the question is about. Haechan is wondering if anyone’s been affected by them. Sometimes, Jungwoo wishes he could smile and shake his head at the question. Unfortunately, it wasn’t that simple. There had been one. The one that made Jungwoo’s powers obvious. A memory that Jungwoo’s suppressed, far, far back in his mind. A memory that made his chest tighten and his eyes begin to water. It felt like his soul was being taken from him. Made his fingers curl into his palms and his back straighten. Jungwoo feels his lips begin to part. He feels his posture fix and his feet press flat against the ground. 

“This isn’t the time for such questions, Haechan.” Jaehyun’s voice brings Jungwoo back to reality. His hand is placed on his, fingers curled slightly around the side. “Jungwoo had a long journey and I’m sure he doesn’t want to be pestered.” 

There’s the sound of a soft slap and Jungwoo can hear Yuta whisper something to the boy. Shortly after, Haechan reaches his hand over, fingers brushing against Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to be nosy.” His fingers disappear as quickly as they came and Jungwoo nods. 

“Would it be possible for me to take a nap?” 

Jungwoo feels guilty for asking. He’s barely eaten anything and they’ve only just all met. But his head is pounding and he can barely think straight from the lack of sleep. 

“Absolutely.” Jaehyun says sweetly. 

The two boys say goodbye to them. Haechan apologizes once again and Jungwoo can hear him and Yuta whispering as he leaves the dining room. Jaehyun’s hand is holding his again, keeping him close as they walk down the hallway. They don’t talk but they don’t need to. Jungwoo listens to the sounds of their feet along the floor. The way they’ve become in sync quickly. 

It isn’t a long walk to his room. They make one or two turns and go up a small flight of stairs before he can hear Jaehyun’s hand turn the doorknob. There’s a hand on his back when he steps into the room. Jungwoo turns around, fingers lingering in Jaehyun’s hand. 

“I won’t be asleep long,” he says quietly, teeth biting down on his lip. 

“Take as long as you need,” Jaehyun says in response. “I’ll be waiting.”

❧

 

The sound of yelling is what makes Jungwoo turn onto his side, lips parting in a small groan. Fingers reach up, rubbing at his eyes as his legs stretch, toes curling against the bed. Jungwoo has no idea what time it is as he opens his eyes. It’s still light outside so at least he hasn’t slept into the evening.

Sleepy feet lead him to the window, eyes still blurry as he looks out it. Once his vision clears, he sees two boys. It takes a moment for Jungwoo to realize who they are. Their voices give them away. Jungwoo kneels down, attempting to stay as hidden as possible by still being able to see. 

Yuta. The boy has a hair color that’s mixed between purple and pink. He’s got cheekbones that are well defined, even from how far Jungwoo is. Earrings catch the sun's light, reflecting off the silver pieces as his head moves while talking. Haechan is the one he’s talking to. Caramel colored hair is pushed back as he begins to yell at Yuta. Just like his voice, the boy is loud with his movements. His arms match his volume, flailing around as he speaks. Jungwoo tilts his head, attempting to hear what they’re arguing about. 

Jungwoo can’t help but notice the flowers around them. His eyes squint, watching as they begin to dull in color. Haechan seems to give up the fight, feet stomping off as he walks out of sight. Yuta lets out a visible sigh, body relaxing. Then Jungwoo watches as the flowers begin to straighten up. Their color returns and they look like they’ve just bloomed. 

A knock on the door makes Jungwoo stand up quickly. He covers his eyes with his hands as he hears the door open slowly. 

“Oh.” Jaehyun’s voice is quiet but the laugh he lets out is a louder one. “I didn’t think you’d be awake. I was coming to check on you.” 

Jungwoo bites his lip, fingers parting slightly as his eyes scan for his blindfold. Instead of finding it, he feels it being wrapped around his hands. Slowly, his hands move from his eyes. Jaehyun’s chest is pressed against his back. Jungwoo feels the muscles against him. Feels how toned the boy is. He can’t help the way his cheeks heat up and his teeth tug his bottom lip. 

“Did they wake you?” He knows he’s referring to Yuta and Haechan. Jungwoo nods slowly, feeling bad for admitting it. “Sorry about them,” he says with a sigh, fingers tying the blindfold tightly. “I don’t know what’s gotten into them lately. They’ve been fighting nonstop.” 

“You don’t have to apologize,” Jungwoo says, feeling himself relax against Jaehyun’s chest. “I kind of like it.” It was odd to say, really. But in a way, he found it nice. “Is that weird?” He can’t help but laugh, hand reaching up to cover his mouth. 

Most of the time in his own kingdom, there wasn’t much that happened. Jungwoo spent his days with Taeil. He would sit with him while he practiced or they would wander out into the fields for some fresh air away from the castle. Things were calm, surprisingly. When Taeyong would return, Jungwoo would beg him to tell him what he’s seen during his trip. It always turned into a long story, mostly since he would interrupt often. More often than not, him and Taeil would be the only ones in the castle, desperate to find a new type of entertainment. 

“A little,” Jaehyun says. His hands are placed on Jungwoo’s shoulders, squeezing gently. Soft hands turn him around. Jungwoo can feel Jaehyun’s heart beating under his hands, arms folded against his chest. “I’m sure you’ll learn that it’s rather annoying soon.” Jungwoo licks at his lips, sucking in a breath as he feels his cheek heat up again. “Come,” Jaehyun says, pulling away slowly. “I want to show you the rest of the castle.”

❧

 

Jungwoo’s feet bump into Jaehyun’s occasionally as they walk. His arms are wrapped tightly around the other’s arm, pressing against him. Their walking in busy streets, people pushing past Jungwoo with no remorse. It’s stuffy and he’s never felt so incapable before. Even with Jaehyun holding onto him tightly, Jungwoo feels like he could fall over any moment.

He’s agreed to join Jaehyun to his weekly shift in the local hospital. The one he’s created. He didn’t really want to go. But he didn’t want to be watched over by Haechan for the day. Besides, he was supposed to be spending time with Jaehyun, getting to know him. He would get to experience the what he likes to do. 

The hospital smells like what Jungwoo would expect. The feeling is one of bitterness, almost like the smell. It wasn’t a bad one though. There was no negativity laced in it. But Jungwoo shouldn’t have expected anything different in a place full of sick and injured people. As they walk, he hears people greet Jaehyun. He can sense the smiles, sense the admiration towards him with every greeting. Jaehyun was beaming also. The feeling next to him made him warm. It made him felt cared for. 

They settle in a room. One that has white walls and a single bed. Jaehyun attempts to describe it to him but Jungwoo smiles, shaking his head, and telling him he doesn’t need to. One by one, the patients come and go. Jaehyun’s voice is sweet, sweeter than candy. There’s feelings of empathy and understanding melting off of him. The way Jaehyun takes his time, getting to know each person that comes into the room, it’s something special. 

The experience is more enjoyable than Jungwoo originally thought. He even ended up talking with a few of the patients. Obviously, some were curious as to who he was. Then there were the ones that asked about the blindfold. Thankfully, each awkward question would be dismissed by Jaehyun’s careful voice. 

“Do you want to help me?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head at the question. It was an odd one, considering Jungwoo had no experience with anything medical. Not to mention he wouldn’t be able to see anything. Though before he can answer, Jaehyun has his hand, tugging him up from his chair. With gentle fingers, Jaehyun guides Jungwoo’s hand. He feels a cloth like substance beneath him and Jaehyun’s chest against his back. 

“Just keep your hands there, okay? Apply a little pressure but not too much.” Jaehyun’s voice is soft against his ear. Jungwoo nods, swallowing thickly as he does as he’s told. The boy doesn’t leave from behind him and his hands don’t either. “There we go,” he says with a small laugh. “You’re doing great, Jungwoo.” 

The rest of the shift seems to pass in mere seconds. Jungwoo’s seated in the chair again, cheeks still red from the soft touches and words of encouragement from Jaehyun. Soon, his arms are wrapped around the boy’s arm again as they walk back towards the castle. Jaehyun talks the whole time, voice happy and relaxing sighs leaving his lips every once in a while. 

Jaehyun tells Jungwoo the joy he gets in healing others. The way it brings joy to his heart. The way it makes him feel a part of something. Makes him feel more like a mortal, in an odd way. 

“All the troubles we’ve caused as gods in our past, I feel like it’s only right to give back using the things we were gifted with.” He says with a smile that Jungwoo can feel. “My father used to tell me about the war, well what he knew. How the gods created so much damage to the mortal world. Whole countries being destroyed because of us.” Jaehyun sighs, arm shifting to wrap around Jungwoo’s waist. “I didn’t want to grow up and be one of those pretentious gods that refuse to even acknowledge anything other than ourselves.” 

The way Jaehyun speaks is beautiful. Each word seems carefully chosen but not overthought. His voice blends his words smoothly, like a song. Jungwoo thinks to what Taeil had said about the boy. _‘He’s naturally good at a lot of things, even the simple ones.’_

“I spent a lot of time trying new things as a teenager,” Jaehyun says, hand rubbing small circles against Jungwoo’s back. “Things I thought could benefit others. I became good at a lot of them and I decided to share with others. The hospital is the main thing I’ve created. Yuta and Haechan have the same desires so they’ve helped out as well.” 

“That’s beautiful.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t even realize that he’s whispered what he has. It slips out of his mouth so easily, so quickly, he doesn’t remember even thinking it. Before he has time to apologize, Jaehyun responds. 

“You’re beautiful.” The words come out of Jaehyun’s mouth just as soft and timid. Though they have the faintest bit of confidence weaved through the words. Though Jaehyun seems to be just as taken aback as Jungwoo is at the words. “I’m sorry,” he says breathily. Jungwoo can feel the way the boy gets flustered. Feel his fingers grip at the fabric under his fingers. “I’ve wanted to tell you that since you arrived.” 

Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a bright red. He can feel the heat radiating off of them and he knows that even though his head is tilted down, Jaehyun can see them. Jungwoo’s almost positive that Jaehyun’s cheeks are just as red by the way his nails are pressing through his shirt.

❧

 

“Every flower has its own meaning. I think of it as each having its own word, almost.”

Yuta’s voice is soft next to him. A sound that almost gets lost in the wind that’s rustling the trees around them. The boy had volunteered to look after Jungwoo while Jaehyun ran errands with Haechan. At first, Jungwoo had protested quietly. Careful whispers as he asked Jaehyun if he could come with him instead. It’s not that he didn’t want to be with Yuta, he was more than sure the boy was a pleasure to be around. Jungwoo has just become comfortable with Jaehyun throughout the last week, a feeling he’s been craving. He hated to admit it but he felt slightly empty without Jaehyun’s warmth next to him. 

“Do you have a favorite,” Jungwoo asks softly, attempting to start conversation with Yuta and to make it a little less awkward. 

He can hear Yuta suck in a breath through his teeth, tongue clicking and a small laugh coming from his parted lips. “That’s a hard one.” The boy pauses, voice fading off into the air around them. Jungwoo feels him leave, emptiness matching his right side. He’s not completely gone, the boy’s steps can be heard a few feet away. 

There’s a flower pressed up against his nose and it makes Jungwoo gasp at the way it tickles him. Yuta laughs in front of him, pulling the flower away slowly. “Sorry,” he says and Jungwoo can hear the smile on his lips. “It’s a peony. A light pink one.” Yuta hums and Jungwoo can feel the flower hovering under his nose again. It doesn’t particularly have it’s own smell. If it does, it’s blended in with the rest of the flowers around them. “They represent a happy life. I’ve been growing a lot of them lately.” 

Jungwoo smiles, his body leaning against the stone next to him. They hold thousands of flowers, squaring them in like a large planter. “Things seem well here,” he says softly, fingers running along the pattern of the stone against him. “All of you seem to be happy.” 

“We are,” Yuta says with a pleasant sigh. “Things have gotten a lot better over the years.” The boy’s hand reaches out, grabbing Jungwoo’s arm gently. “Let’s sit and talk.” 

Yuta guides him slowly, fingers gently pressing against his skin. The boy’s fingers are soft, much softer than Jaehyun’s. If Jungwoo had to compare them to something, he would compare them to flower petals, which was rather ironic. But that’s what they felt like, dainty, soft, almost like air. They settle on a bench, one made of wood. Jungwoo stretches his legs out as he leans back, smiling at how the fresh air hits his cheeks and the wind makes his bangs tickle his forehead. 

The boy talks with such enthusiasm. Even though Jungwoo can’t see, he can sense the smile that’s glued his lips up permanently it seemed. Yuta talked about things that made him laugh. Talked about the different kind of flowers in the garden. Talked about each and every one like they were his children, which in a way they were. 

“It’s like they have their own language,” he says and Jungwoo can tell he’s talking with his hands. “I’ve learned over time which ones mean which. When I’m sad, the willows will appear in the garden, always in places by themselves. The days when I feel like i’m on top of the world, chrysanthemums find their way in the tiniest gaps between the other flowers in my room.” Yuta sighs, hand gently touching Jungwoo’s arm. “It’s interesting, really. How my powers have developed that way. Flowers bloom according to situations around me and my feelings. It’s a blessing but a curse, to have my feelings on display.” 

“Do the others know what they mean,” Jungwoo tilts his head, body shifting so he’s curled on his side, one leg tucked under the other. 

“Not all of them. Jaehyun’s rather observant though. He always approaches me when the negative ones appear. But even sometimes, the flowers know how I’m feeling before I do.” The boy laughs, a one laced with soft embarrassment. 

“What flower would I be?” 

“That’s an easy one,” Yuta says. His fingers reach up, tips running down along Jungwoo’s jaw. “Lily-of-the-valley. Beautiful white. They hang like small bells from a lamp post. They represent sweetness and purity.” His fingers push his bangs to the side slowly, making Jungwoo shiver at the way it tickles his forehead. “The day before you came, they began to sprout.” Yuta’s hand moves away and Jungwoo bites his lip. “Even now, there’s one where we were standing earlier. It’s truly beautiful against the others.” 

Jungwoo smiles softly, fingers curling against his shirt. “I wish I could see it.”

❧

 

The floor is cold against Jungwoo’s toes. They curl up every few steps along with his fingers against his side. It’s chilly, even for a night that’s in the beginning of summer. His eyes are on high alert, searching the surroundings every second he can. It was a dangerous game to play. To have his blindfold off in a different kingdom’s castle. Thankfully, Jungwoo knew how to play and knew how to play well.

He doesn’t exactly know where he’s going. Jungwoo’s seen nothing of the castle and tries to remember the ways he’s walked with the others. Even with his heightened senses and wonderful memory of direction, he’s unable to navigate to anywhere familiar. The stone walls all look the same. There’s the same amount of candles flickering on each side. The same number of windows that are larger than he is. 

The sound of a piano is what makes Jungwoo stop. It’s soft, almost like a ringing in his ears. Yet it peaks his interest. With quiet steps, Jungwoo follows the sound. A sound that will most likely get him in trouble. Yet it’s like he’s in a trance and his feet won’t stop walking forwards. Jungwoo bites at his lip, wondering if he should turn back as the music gets louder. His mind is sending him all kinds of warning signals. Ones that he should listen to. But he’s standing outside of an open door, music loudly against his ears. 

A boy with auburn colored hair has his fingers working gracefully. A white long-sleeved top covers his torso and Jungwoo can see the hem of red pants at his waist. The way his fingers move against the keys, pressing softly, yet producing a sound that holds power. It’s a beautiful song. One Jungwoo is sure he’s heard once before. It was dainty and light, like a fairytale song. 

It’s Jaehyun. The feeling gives it away quickly. Jungwoo presses his cheek against the doorframe, teeth pressing into his bottom lip. The boy has broad shoulders, ones that stretch the back of his shirt out just enough to make lines. His hair looks soft, as if he washed it earlier in the morning. Even from the back, Jungwoo could tell that Jaehyun was handsome. Could tell he had features of a god, much like himself. He wonders if him and Taeil look alike. Wondered if they have the same eyes. Or maybe the same nose. Their smile, was it similar? Jungwoo’s brows furrow, lips pressing together at the thoughts. 

“Did you like it?” Jungwoo blinks quickly, head tilting up only for a moment before his eye return to looking at the floor. He sucks in a breath, swallowing thickly as he feels his heart begin to speed up. He can hear the stool that Jaehyun was sitting at move against the floor. Jungwoo’s fingers grip at the wooden door frame and his eyes quickly shut. “You’re not as quiet as you think.” 

“Sorry,” Jungwoo mutters softly, nails pressing against the wood beneath his fingertips. 

“What are you doing, wandering around by yourself with no blindfold?” Jaehyun’s voice is soft and Jungwoo feels his fingers push their way into his hair. “It’s dangerous.”

Jungwoo could make excuses. Make a thousand like he wants to. But instead, he lets himself tell the truth. “I wanted to see the castle.” 

“It must be frustrating,” Jaehyun whispers. His hand reaches down, falling out of Jungwoo’s hair only to find purchase on his chin. His thumb rubs against the skin softly, pressing against it ever so slightly. “To be blind most of the day. I can’t imagine how much you’ve not seen.” 

Soon, he’s pulled in Jaehyun’s room. The door is shut slowly behind them and Jungwoo hears the locks hit against the door. Jungwoo’s heart is beating too fast for his liking. His eyelids start fluttering, desperate to open. They almost do when he feels Jaehyun’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Open your eyes. I’ll keep mine close, I promise.” 

Slowly, Jungwoo lets his eyes open. He’s facing a pair of windows that almost cover the entire wall. The moon is barely out so no light shines through the frames. Thankfully, Jaehyun’s got candles that flicker against the walls, lighting up just enough for him to see properly. His room was similar to Jungwoo’s at home. He guesses that it only makes sense. There’s a certain feeling to it though that is much different than his. 

Flowers are placed throughout the room, letting the smell linger in the air. The piano is off to the side, pressed against the wall, top decorated with different sized candles. To the right, Jungwoo spots something familiar. A bow. It’s one that’s identical to Taeil’s. It makes Jungwoo suck in a breath, wondering if they had gotten them made together. Notebooks and books are scattered along a desk that’s tucked in the corner, flanked by two bookshelves that reach the ceiling. 

Jungwoo swallows as he tilts his head. “Keep your eyes closed,” he whispers, not waiting for the other to respond before he turns around to face Jaehyun. A risk he’s not even taken with his guardian. 

The boy is as handsome as Jungwoo imagined. His jawline is defined, but not too slim. Even in the dim light, he can see the freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks and the soft blush underneath them. Lips are a pink that’s a few shades darker than his blush. Soft and full looking. Jungwoo takes a breath, letting out a small laugh as he exhales. “You’re just as I imagined,” he says quietly. Jaehyun looked like a person of power. Even with his soft features, the aura he holds as Jungwoo stands in front of him is one of true power. One that meant well and did good for others. 

Jaehyun laughs and Jungwoo’s eyes light up at the dimples that form on his cheeks. “Thank you,” he says with a smile. 

They sit on the bed. Jaehyun’s promised to keep his eyes closed, letting Jungwoo have his time with his open. It’s a gesture that he hasn’t experienced before. One that’s had his cheeks pink for too long. Jaehyun talks with as much expression as if his eyes were open. He doesn’t talk with his hands like Yuta but rather with his face. 

“Can I tell you something,” he asks, hand rubbing at Jungwoo’s thigh. He doesn’t wait for Jungwoo to nod in response before continuing. “When I first heard I was going to be coming to your dinner, I was really nervous. I honestly didn’t think I would ever be worthy of you.” Jaehyun’s cheeks turn a pink that matches his lips. “And then my brother,” Jaehyun pauses, teeth biting down on his lip. “I was nervous to face him again.” 

The topic has been on Jungwoo’s mind for several days. It’s been on his mind since he arrived if he was being honest. But he was trying to focus on other things, rather than the feud between Jaehyun and Taeil. Though it would be a lie if the question hadn’t been dancing on his tongue for while. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” 

There’s sadness that weighs Jaehyun’s features down. Even the feeling of him is dimmed, like clouds that come with a thunderstorm. Jungwoo suddenly feels guilty and he parts his lips, ready to apologize and dismiss the topic. 

“We had a fight,” Jaehyun says quietly, fingers grabbing one another in his lap. “It was mostly my fault, really.” The boy sucks in a breath, body falling back against the bed. “We had heard that the north needed a guardian. Someone willing to protect you. Kun had selected our kingdom due to good word from the messengers. It came down to between Taeil and I.” Jaehyun licks at his lips slowly. “Obviously, you know which of us was chosen.” 

There had to be more to the story. More to why Taeil was so worried about Jungwoo being courted by his brother. It seemed more than just a lost battle to be his guardian. “Did something else happen?” 

Jaehyun nods and Jungwoo slowly lays back, eyes staring up at the painted ceiling, lined with gold. “I’m going to open my eyes.” Jungwoo blinks, nodding quickly. “I was mad, of course. Angry because I thought I deserved it more than Taeil. Even if he was older, I was more skilled. We both knew that.” Out of the corner of his eye, Jungwoo watches as Jaehyun’s hand reaches up, pushing his hair back slowly. “I started destroying his things. Destroying what he cared most about. After that, a lot of terrible things began to happen.” 

Jungwoo’s mind begins to wander. He remembers what Yuta had told him. _‘Things have gotten a lot better over the years.’_ Had losing to Taeil really affected Jaehyun that much? It must have been painful, Jungwoo could only imagine. To feel so powerful only to be defeated by family. Lying here next to him, Jaehyun didn’t seem like that kind of person. He didn’t seem like one to cause havoc. His aura was kind, one that gives back to others. 

“We once had a stronger kingdom. At least, a stronger royal family.” Jaehyun stretches his legs out, groaning as he crosses his arms against his chest. “Haechan’s brother, Mark used to live here with us. We all used to be best friends. The two sets of siblings that lived in the castle. We would do almost everything together.” Jungwoo blinks, tilting his head at the words. Taeil had never mentioned Haechan before nor his brother. “Mark was always curious though. Curious of the things that no one should be curious about. Taeil always had kept an eye on all of us, being the oldest. But when he left, when I started acting out, everything kind of fell apart.” 

“Mark wandered too far down,” Jaehyun says slowly. “He came back but he was,” the boy pauses, sucking in a breath through his teeth, “so different. And he was young, only eleven at the time. None of us thought anything of it. We simply wrote it off as being upset from Taeil leaving. They blended it in with my actions. But then-” There’s a shift in Jaehyun’s voice that makes the hair on Jungwoo’s arms stick up. “Then _they_ came.” 

Jungwoo closes his eyes. He bites his lip as he feels a shiver running through his whole body. Jaehyun continues to speak, voice cold and body feeling even colder next to him. “The south invaded. At first we thought it was due to our new connections with the North. We learned quickly it wasn’t. They came with the purpose of stealing Mark away.” Jaehyun sucks in a breath, “and they succeeded,” he says, exhaling slowly. “To be blunt, things were a disaster. The castle was partially destroyed. All of Yuta’s flowers had died or turned into ones of turmoil. Haechan, who was always so bright and happy, had lost all his color. That was when I realized that I had to do something for us. I wasn’t the oldest but I was the most put together at the time, I had to protect them, make things better, for all of us.” 

A breathy laugh comes from Jaehyun. “I’m sorry,” he says, sitting up slowly, head tilted down. “I know that was a lot. I just-” he pauses and Jungwoo can feel him look over at him. His eyes are still tightly shut, teeth pressing into his bottom lip. “I wanted you to know that I’m a good person. I know Taeil probably hasn’t spoken highly of me. I know for a fact he stopped asking about me after he heard what I was doing. So he most likely has no idea how much I’ve changed.” Jungwoo parts his lips when Jaehyun wraps his hand around his arm, sitting him up slowly. “Me wanting to be with you, has nothing to do with what happened with Taeil. Nothing about revenge or me wanting to be your guardian instead.” Hands cup at his cheeks, thumbs rubbing against them softly. “I’m not going to tell you I love you, because I don’t. But I really think-” the boy pauses and Jungwoo feels his throat tighten. His heart is beating fast and his fingers are curled against the sheets under him. “I _know_ I could love you.” 

For the very first time, Jungwoo feels something that he’s never felt before. There’s a warmth in his heart. It’s so, so faint. Barely there and Jungwoo thinks it might even be all in his mind. He doesn’t think it’s love. The feeling is to vague. It’s far too sudden to feel love. Maybe, just maybe, it’s the start of something different. Maybe it’s not love yet. But perhaps it has the potential of becoming love.

❧

 

“Alright, alright.” A loud voice comes from Jungwoo’s left. He can’t help but laugh, body leaning against Jaehyun’s. “Everyone be quiet.” Haechan claps, sound echoing throughout the room. “Tonight is Jungwoo’s last night with us so we’re here to celebrate!”

They’re seated on the floor of the library. The fireplace is on to the right, warming Jungwoo’s side even from several feet away. It’s only the four of them. Yuta is settled somewhere in front of him and Jaehyun and Jungwoo can hear Haechan walking around as he talks. 

“Even though I haven’t been around that much, I would like to personally say that having Jungwoo here has been a lot of fun.” Haechan says quickly, hand ruffling at Jungwoo’s hair. 

“You didn’t even spend any time with him!” Yuta yells and Jungwoo laughs as he hears a soft smack. “At least I got to hang out with Jungwoo.” 

Jaehyun whines, fingers tightening around Jungwoo’s arm. “Stop it. This is not the way to celebrate.” 

Haechan claps again, this time loud and with purpose. “Thank you, Jaehyun. I, unlike some people, have an actual job to do. A stressful one.” Jungwoo can _feel_ Yuta roll his eyes. He can’t help but laugh loudly, hand coming up to cover at his mouth. 

A month has gone by at a fast pace. The more he got to know the others, the faster the time went. Jungwoo spent more time with Yuta. The boy had taken him out into the fields that surround the castle. Naturally, he had ranted on about the flora, gushing over the flowers around them. But Jungwoo didn’t mind. He liked the feeling of being somewhere so open. Yuta had even brought them lunch to eat and they talked for hours, seated deep within the flower field. 

His time with Jaehyun was just as wonderful. He listened to the boy play piano for him again. Jaehyun had even sat next to him, pen in hand, creating a poem dedicated to Jungwoo. One that he refused to read to him. _‘Only if we become married. Then I’ll read it to you.’_ He even let him watch as he practiced with his bow. Jaehyun was almost a mirror image of Taeil. The way he held his bow, the way the arrows glided through the air. It was no wonder the two had been chosen for his guardian all those years ago. 

“We’ve all prepared parting gifts for Jungwoo.” 

Jungwoo whines, shaking his head as he laughs. “No, you honestly didn’t have to.” 

Haechan hushes him quickly. Jungwoo can hear the sounds of rustling coming from the boy. “I will go first since I’m the host of tonight.” Feet walk towards him and then there’s something soft on his lap. Jungwoo’s fingers graze against it, realizing that it’s a new outfit. “I didn’t make it myself but I had the idea. It’s sparkling gold with blue accents.” 

Jungwoo feels his heart swell at the thought. He holds it against his chest, smiling brightly. Even though he didn’t spend time with the boy, he was still kind enough to get him something. A garment that was no doubt expensive. Before he can say thank you, Yuta stands up next to him. 

“I picked the Lily-of-the-valley that have grown,” Yuta says as he places a nicely wrapped bouquet on top of the outfit Haechan has given him. “They’ll die off here so I would rather send them with you.” 

Finally, Jaehyun pulls away from him. Jungwoo smiles sadly, already feeling pampered enough. He really didn’t deserve what the’ve given him already and the thought of another gift, made him feel guilty. Jungwoo expects something to fall on his lap. Expects another tangible thing to be in his hands. Instead, he feels Jaehyun place his hand on the back of his neck. Jungwoo tilts his head up, wondering what the boy is doing. Then he feels lips against his. 

It’s the softest kiss. One he’s not really sure could even be counted as a kiss. It isn’t his first. But it’s his first of this kind. A kiss with romantic intentions. Jaehyun’s lips are as nice as he thought they would be. Their noses are pressed together slightly, brushing against each other as Jaehyun tilts his head slowly as he pulls away. 

“Remember the time you had here,” he says quietly. “My gift is the hope that you’ll return.”

❧

 

Johnny is standing in front of him. His tall presence is looming over him. Jungwoo has his arm wrapped around Jaehyun still, fingernails pressed against his skin. Instead of going back to the North, he’ll be headed straight to the West to spend time with Doyoung. Jungwoo was sad to leave the East but even sadder to not be going home, even for a few days. Thankfully, Taeil would be joining them and the comfort of his guardian would help him with his homesickness.

“Please have a safe journey,” Jaehyun says as Jungwoo pulls away. His hand is on his waist, rubbing against it softly. “Tell my brother that he’s done a wonderful job as your guardian. He’s helped raise you well.” 

Jungwoo nods quickly, a bright smile on his face. Arms reach around Jaehyun, pulling him into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispers. “I was so nervous coming here and I’m thankful you welcomed me so warmly.” 

Johnny is the one to pull him away. “I’ll let Kun know how well you’ve taken care of him.” 

Jungwoo waves with a smile as they begin to walk. They don’t get far before Jungwoo can feel Yuta coming after them. The boy doesn’t say anything. Instead, he pulls Johnny away, only for a few moments. Jungwoo can hear whispering but can’t make out anything, he’s too far away from them. He does feel a shift in Johnny when he returns. Even the scent of the flowers around him seem to dull. There’s suddenly a tight hand around his wrist and Jungwoo bites his lip. 

“We have a long journey,” he says quietly. Then they walk in silence to the carriage.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Jungwoo doesn’t think he’s ever been so happy to be near Taeil before. Arms are wrapped tightly around his shoulders, fingers gripping at his shirt. Taeil is hugging him just as eagerily, arms around his waist. He feels like crying, which is rather silly. Even though he had a pleasant time in the East, he certainly missed his home. 

Jonny is the first to enter the carriage. Taeil helps Jungwoo up, settling onto their side. There’s so many things he wants to tell his guardian. Wants to tell him all about Jaehyun. All about the troubles he went through and how he’s not as bad as Taeil thinks he is. Wants to tell him about how he went to the flower fields with Yuta and even how Haechan made him an outfit. He wants to blurt it all out in an endless stream of words. But the way he feels Johnny tense up and stare at them, makes him keep his lips pressed shut. 

“How was it,” Taeil asks, hand resting on top of his. “You seem happy.” 

Suddenly, it’s like Johnny isn’t there at all. Taeil’s warm aura takes him over and Jungwoo parts his lips, ready for the stories to come pouring out. They do. He tells him how nice Jaehyun was. How he let him be without his blindfold for a bit while they talked. Of course, he could hear the disapproving click of the tongue from Taeil but Jungwoo quickly promises that nothing happened. 

“And I met Yuta and Haechan,” Jungwoo says, hand gripping Taeil’s as his body turns towards him. “Taeil, I really had a wonderful time.” 

It’s odd. Jungwoo feels like he’s on top of the world. The month was successful. While he wasn’t in love, he was able to branch out. He was able to travel outside his own kingdom. Meet new people. Meet friends of Taeil’s even. It wasn’t the most exciting thing that’s happened to him in years. What was odd, was the feelings around him. The more he talked about Jaehyun, the more sour Taeil’s aura became. Sour enough for Johnny’s to sneak in and make it even worse. 

Jungwoo didn’t understand. Taeil was worried about him, worried about how his brother would treat him. But here Jungwoo was, gushing about how lovely he was. Instead of being happy, the boy was plummeting into negativity. Then Johnny hasn’t said a word since they left. Which is unlike the messenger. Normally, he’s more talkative than Jungwoo himself. He just didn’t understand what was happening. 

“I’m glad you had a pleasant time.” 

Taeil’s voice is quiet and Jungwoo bites at his lip. The words are daunting. It’s an obvious lie with the way he’s whispered it. But Jungwoo doesn’t want to ask. He’s almost scared to ask. So he takes a deep breath instead, letting it out slowly as he leans his cheek against the window. 

He lets his mind wander as they sit in silence. He lets it wander back to his heart beating too fast and his cheeks becoming pink, eyes on Jaehyun. Jungwoo thinks about the way his hand always held his, so gently. Remembers the way he spoke to him, always with a soft voice but an enthusiastic one. To be honest, he didn’t understand what he felt for the boy. Like Jaehyun had said, they weren’t in love. It would be silly to expect such feelings after a short time. But Jaehyun was someone he could fall in love with. The way his dimples pressed into his cheek with each smile. The way his laugh had several different pitches. How his fingers would run through Jungwoo’s hair as they talked. 

Jungwoo feels almost embarrassed to have his cheeks turn red at the memories. To have his fingers curl against his palm and his teeth bite at his lip as he thinks of Jaehyun. Was he that desperate for romance? He didn’t think so. Then again, he had never been exposed to romance before. It would be almost natural for him to fall too fast, too clumsily. 

As Taeil’s hand falls from the top of his, he feels guilty. Jungwoo shouldn’t have enjoyed his time as much as he did, he thinks. It’s obvious that Taeil disapproved of him spending time with his brother, even if Jungwoo told him all the good things about him. But then he remembers the words that both Kun and Johnny had said. ‘ _This isn’t about you._ ’ 

It wasn’t about Taeil. Of course it included him but it wasn’t about him the way the boy wanted it to be. It didn’t matter if he approved of who Jungwoo decided to marry or not. It didn’t matter if it was Jaehyun or not. And it didn’t matter if Taeil was happy about it. This time has been coming for a long time, long enough for Taeil to put aside his feelings as his guardian. But Jungwoo couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

Getting married would only help their kingdom. Help them grow and help Jungwoo. If he found love, the blindfold could be let go. It could be shredded into a thousand pieces. He would no longer be bound behind him. Bound to a life of guidance and dependency. It would mean a chance of him taking Kun’s place if anything were to happen to him. Because being immortal didn’t mean he couldn’t die, at least in Kun’s case. All it gave him was the lack of aging. And right now, if Kun were to pass from something tragic, Jungwoo wouldn’t be able to take over. 

It was a lot to think about. It always was. Each time Jungwoo went through the stack of thoughts, it made his head hurt. Even now, his fingers reach up, rubbing at his forehead softly. 

“It’ll take three days.” Johnny’s voice comes as a surprise and Jungwoo tilts his head. “We’re scheduled to arrive in the West at night of the third day. I have several places we can stop and stretch our legs, get something to eat, and get some fresh air.” 

Three days was long. Almost double the time it took to get to the East. Too much time for Jungwoo to develop his nervousness again. Too much time for him to think about what’s to come.

❧

 

 

 

Their first stop comes later that day, as the sun sets and the stars begin to fill the sky. It’s in the middle of nowhere, at least that’s what Taeil describes it as. It smells like the woods and Jungwoo can feel the breaking of branches as he walks, arm wrapped around Taeil’s. The air around them is empty. Desolate almost. There’s the occasional fluttering in the trees but nothing more. 

“We have about three hours here,” Johnny says, slightly out of breath. “Do as you please. I’m going to make us something to eat.” 

There’s something still off about the boy. Even his words are void of happiness. Jungwoo can’t help but wonder if it had something to do with what Yuta had said to them before he they left. The way Yuta ran to them. The way the flowers around them sunk into nothingness around them. It was rare to be next to Johnny without some kind of happiness surrounding him. The boy could talk for hours, about anything at all. Even the grass beneath their feet, he could talk about. 

He could ask. The chances of getting a real answer was slim. It’s always been like that. Almost as if they take advantage that Jungwoo can’t see. Think that he can’t sense their emotions. Jungwoo could feel everything, a power he’s created himself. It was similar to Yuta. Similar how the flowers could tell what was going to happen. 

“Jungwoo.” Taeil’s voice comes from his left. Jungwoo licks his lips, tilting his head towards the boy, fingers curling against his arm. The boy hesitates and a long breath can be heard. “I’m glad my brother treated you well.” His voice is still laced with disapproval. There’s sadness in it as well, threading through the words slowly. 

Jungwoo frowns, biting down his lip before parting them. “Taeil, I know you left on bad terms with your brother but he’s a wonderful person. He was honest and kind. Jaehyun even told me about what happened, after you left. How he did all those things. But he changed!” Jungwoo can feel Taeil tense up under his hands. “He said he-” 

“Do you believe him, Jungwoo?” 

The question makes him stop talking. He tilts his head and sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly with his words. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

Taeil pulls his arm away, sliding it out of Jungwoo’s grasp. Slowly, Jungwoo’s fingers reach for him again but he’s unable to find the boy. “You don’t even know him. How can you believe a word he’s saying?” 

Jungwoo feels his brows furrow and he pushes his foot against the ground slightly, arms crossing against his chest. “Taeil-” 

“You don’t know what he’s done. You don’t know who he is, Jungwoo. There’s a reason I didn’t want him to be considered as a husband for you.”

The space between them becomes thick. The air becomes hard to breathe and Jungwoo feels his throat begin to tighten as he swallows. He didn’t understand what was happening. It felt like he had done something wrong. Yet he didn’t. Jungwoo was sure of it. Jaehyun didn’t seem fake. He didn’t seem like someone that would lie about things. His voice and words were so genuine. So sincere. The way he helped others. The way the people of his kingdom looked up to him. There was no way that Jaehyun was a bad person. And even if he was, it was in his past. Then, Jungwoo remembers what the boy had told. 

“Jaehyun’s changed over the years. He isn’t the person you used to know.” 

There’s a scoff from Taeil and suddenly, Jungwoo feels a strong hand on his shoulder. Fingers squeeze against his skin, pressing down to the point where his lips part to let out a small whine. “Don’t act like you have any idea of what he’s done. You know nothing. Jaehyun’s telling you what you want to hear. He’s supposed to be courting you.” 

Jungwoo’s hand reaches up, fingers wrapping around Taeil’s hand, pulling it off of him quickly. Frustration and anger runs through him. He isn’t sure why if he was being honest. Taeil was right. Jaehyun was still practically a stranger. Spending a month with someone wasn’t enough to get to know the person. Not enough for what’s at stake. But he can’t stop the angry feelings filling his veins. 

“Then tell me what he’s done, Taeil! If you’re so concerned for me, then tell me how bad he really is.” 

His voice comes louder than he wants it to. Jungwoo’s practically shouting. Voice echoing into the empty air around them, filling the space between them with anger. Jungwoo doesn’t know why he’s acting the way he is. It’s unlike him to raise his voice at Taeil. He’s never raised his voice at the boy. Not seriously like this. His heart is beating fast and he feels the way his teeth grind against each other as he waits for an answer. 

Taeil scoffs. “You really want to know? Jungwoo, he-” 

“Taeil, stop.” 

Johnny’s voice is loud. He says his command with purpose, making Jungwoo shiver slightly. He bites his lip, fingers uncurling themselves from his palms. Shoulders relax and he feels like he can breathe, even if the air is still thick. Taeil doesn’t react the same. He’s still tense. Still has a feeling of anger surrounding him. Jungwoo stands still as the boy walks away, branches breaking under his feet. 

It’s Johnny that grabs his arm, gently pulling him towards the fire he’s created. Jungwoo has his lips pressed together tightly as Johnny helps him sit down, seated on what feels like part of a broken tree. Even from where he is, he can feel Taeil. Feel the anger running through him. Jungwoo wonders if he feels the same way. If his anger radiated off of himself. The thing was, Jungwoo honestly didn’t know why he was getting so worked up. Why he was acting protective over Jaehyun. 

“Stay here,” Johnny says firmly. “Don’t move. Don’t take your blindfold off.” The boy sighs and Jungwoo bites at his lip. “I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Jungwoo listens, half way. He doesn’t move from his spot but his fingers pull his blindfold down. It’s just as far as he’s been doing, barely enough for him to even see. He’s sure that in the dying light, neither of them would even be able to catch his gaze. Still, he didn’t want to risk anything and he doesn’t want to make a scene of pulling it up when Johnny walks back over. 

Taeil’s back is to him. His arms are crossed, weight shifted to one side as him and Johnny talk. The taller boy’s face can barely be seen and what Jungwoo does see of it, is merely outlines of features. It isn’t the first time that he’s seen the messenger. Truly seen him. Johnny is older than him, by two years to be exact. Just as powers began at fourteen, so did jobs. 

At twelve, Jungwoo met a very talkative, eager boy. Johnny was tall, even for only being fourteen. His hair was back, bangs parted to the side. Chubby cheeks and a bright smile that reminded Jungwoo of a chipmunk. The boy was accompanied by one of the older messengers, one that seemed just as excited as Johnny was. 

They didn’t meet often after. It was most likely because of the training that Johnny had to do. The boy would tell him about some of the journey’s he’d been on. How he would walk through the middle of the night, with barely any light, to the East kingdom. How he could see the giants walk when he was on the borders of the kingdom compass. A topic that Jungwoo had thought was simply a myth. Johnny was always cheerful. Always had a smile on his face, even when talking about the negative things. 

When Jungwoo turned fourteen, he saw Johnny more. The other was constantly at his home, voice echoing through the hallways as he spoke to Taeyong and Kun. He would still talk about his journeys. Yet they never seemed as wonderful. It was almost like a part of the boy was missing. He was still his positive self but sometimes it just felt _empty_. Jungwoo supposses it was from the things he’s seen. The things he’s had to do. 

When he was eighteen, Johnny told him about how he led his first soul into the South kingdom, a power that was finally earned for him. ‘ _The South is a terrible place’_ Johnny had said, whispering as him and Jungwoo sat on the floor of his bedroom. Taeil was seated next to them, legs stretched and arms holding him up as he leaned back against them. _‘There’s people there that have dead eyes and even people without any heads at all!’_ Jungwoo had gasped but Taeil clicked his tongue and called Johnny a liar, telling him he was exaggerating. 

In a way, just as people have seen him grow up, Jungwoo’s also seen the people around him grow up as well. Johnny had become taller than he expected. From what he could see, his features have sharpened up nicely. Even his voice, was deeper than Jungwoo would have thought it would be. Johnny had transformed from a hyper, young, boy into one that held power. Johnny had become not only a messenger but a protector. In charge of making sure the roads were safe for the royals to travel. In charge of delivering those who had done wrong to the South. A boy that took the powers given and made them _his_. 

The boy has his hands on Taeil’s shoulders. The smaller one pushes them off quickly and Jungwoo tugs his blindfold up when his guardian is no longer blocking Johnny’s eyes from him. Soon, he can hear his footsteps in front of him. Johnny sits down next to him, sucking in a breath slowly. 

“Let’s eat,” he says quietly.

❧

 

 

 

Eyes peer out the window, blindfold covering his nose. The sky is dark and barely anything can be seen outside. Most of the time, it’s Jungwoo’s reflection that looks back at him. They’ve reached their second night. Moon nowhere to be found in the sky and only the creaks of the carriage to fill the quiet cabin he’s in. 

Taeil hasn’t said a word to him since they left the first stop. Even Johnny hasn’t said anything else to him. They’ve whispered to each other, Jungwoo’s heard it when he attempted to sleep. Their conversations never last long. At least long enough for Jungwoo to listen in on. 

Obviously something is missing. Something happened with Jaehyun that has made Taeil so mad. Something that Johnny doesn’t want him to know since stopped the boy from blurting out what he was going to. Jungwoo’s thought of what it could be. Ran through dozens of scenarios through his head. None of them fit though. Perhaps if Jungwoo knew what the boy had done, he would feel differently. If he knew before even going, then maybe he wouldn’t have gone at all. 

“Put your blindfold on.” 

Jungwoo blinks, teeth biting into his lip as he hears Taeil’s soft voice. Fingers pull the silk fabric up and he feels Taeil’s fingers begin to tighten it from the back. There’s nothing else said. The only other thing the guardian does is run his fingers down Jungwoo’s neck, slow enough to create goosebumps.

❧

 

 

 

Arms wrap around Jungwoo slowly. He feels the warmth of his guardian against his body. Jungwoo buries his face against Taeil’s shoulder. When he had awoken, Taeil had his cheek rested against his shoulder, hand in his lap. Soon after, the boy whispered that he was sorry. Naturally, Jungwoo nodded, whispering the same back to him. Things still didn’t feel right. There was something missing. That something was rather big and important, Jungwoo believes. But now he’s standing outside of the carriage, Johnny standing patiently behind him, ready to walk him up the castle. And with arms slowly unwrapping themselves from around Taeil, Jungwoo allows him to be pulled away. 

Johnny is in a better mood. He’s back to his talkative self. Back to miserably attempting to describe things to him. Instead of thousands of flowers filling the gardens, statues do. The boy next to him describes them as way too sexual and that Jungwoo should be thankful he can’t see them. 

“I used to have nightmares about them when I was a child,” he says softly, clicking his tongue. “They’re still as scary as ever.” 

Much like the North, there’s marble everywhere. It’s not blank and lifeless though. There’s gold surrounding most of the columns they walk past. There’s even statues sculpted into the front of the castle, ones that depict the war. The way Johnny describes it, the buildings are even more glamorous than the ones he’s used to. Paintings covering the ceilings that are arched high. It was different from East. Things seemed more regal. More royal. Where the East felt more homemade and artistic with flowers lining every wall and corner. 

The air was different as well. It felt sharper. More fine tuned. The scent of nature didn’t mix in and create a warmth that made him feel as though he was drinking warm tea on a rainy day. Instead, he has an odd feeling of something slightly sinister. Not in a bad way, at least not that he could tell. It was refreshing as well. It felt like something spicy mixed with cool metal that presses against one’s skin. 

Jungwoo tilts his head, sucking in a breath as he feels someone walking up behind him. His fingers grip at Johnny’s arm, making the boy turn around as well. 

“Johnny!” The boy’s voice is loud and slightly high pitched. “It’s been too long!” 

Jungwoo’s fingers fall from Johnny’s arm as it slips out from his grasp. “Ten,” the boy says with a soft laugh. “It has been. It really has.” 

The air around them lightens. Johnny’s aura feels like a weight has been lifted off of him. Jungwoo bites at his lip, hand rubbing against his arm. He’s unsure who the boy is that’s in front of them. The messenger hadn’t told him anything about the kingdom. Mostly because they rode in silence for nearly two days, only talking when they needed something. This boy however, feels interesting. Being near him, makes Jungwoo’s head spin slightly and he swears he can taste wine on his lips as he licks them. Ten feels light, airy, almost. The kind of air that makes him feel like he’s walking on nothing. 

“We can catch up later,” Johnny says with a gentle laugh. “I’m assuming Doyoung is aware we are here.” 

“Ah,” Ten says and his hand reaches out, fingers gently touching Jungwoo’s. “You must be Jungwoo. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Instead of responding, Jungwoo simply nods slightly, biting his lip as he tries to keep his head steady. “But yes, Doyoung is aware. He asked me to show Jungwoo his room while he prepares dinner for him.” 

Jungwoo parts his lips, wanting to protest. It was much too late. He didn’t truly know the time but he knows it’s been dark for quite some time. Besides, he wasn’t hungry, maybe a little if he was honest, but not enough for a meal. He knows better than deny a meal though. Especially a homemade one. 

Johnny leaves once again. Jungwoo can feel as his aura dissipates, leaving him alone with Ten. The other boy is quiet as he grabs his arm. Like Jaehyun, he’s cautious with how he holds him. His fingers are daintier, softer, than Jaehyun’s and Jungwoo doesn’t mind the way they press against his skin. 

There’s something intoxicating about the boy holding his arm. His voice is sweet, almost as high pitched as Jungwoo’s own. The way he talks is with his hand hitting against Jungwoo’s arm every few words or his nails digging into his skin when he says something that makes his voice go up with excitement. 

“I couldn’t wait for you to come,” he says happily, hand squeezing at Jungwoo’s bicep. “Doyoung has been talking about you nonstop.” 

The words make Jungwoo’s cheeks turn a gentle pink. He bites his lip, laughing quietly at the confession. “What does he say about me?” There couldn’t be much to say. Doyoung had only met Jungwoo once. Though he wasn’t sure what information about him was spread throughout different kingdoms. They could be saying anything about him. 

“He says you’re beautiful.” Ten pauses before letting out a laugh. “And you are. Even with that blindfold on, you’re truly stunning. Fitting for a god of your type.”

It wasn’t often that Jungwoo got compliments. Taeil occasionally told him his clothes looked good or his hair was nice. Nothing like this though. Even Jaehyun had said he was beautiful. The way it made his chest feel is something new. It’s warm and felt like static was filling his heart. 

“Thank you,” Jungwoo whispers out, feeling his chest expand slowly as he takes a breath. “That’s kind of you to say.” 

Ten doesn’t talk much about the castle. Instead, he talks about his plans for tomorrow. Going out to vineyard to harvest grapes is his first task. He would have to carry too many buckets by himself, complaining how Johnny used to be the one to help him when he still lived with them. The boy goes on to talk about how he’ll have to gather the orders he needs to send off with Taeyong, who's supposed to stop by tomorrow to deliver them to the other kingdoms. 

“I wasn’t aware that all of our wine came from here,” Jungwoo says, head tilted and tongue licking at his lips. 

“I make it all myself. From start to finish. It’s tedious,” Ten hums. His body stops for a second and Jungwoo nearly bumps into him, tripping over his own feet. “I’m the only one that can properly do it though. I have the magic touch.” 

Jungwoo nods slowly, feet finding balance once Ten begins walking again. Jungwoo wonders if Ten is similar to Yuta. Both with the special gift of nurturing nature. It would make sense. Having a god in each kingdom to make sure they had something to create a profit off of. A craft they could call their own, one for the other kingdoms to desire. All the flowers in his bedroom and around the castle must be from Yuta. The wine Taeyong brings back every week must be from Ten. The neighboring kingdoms all provide the North with something and Jungwoo bites his lip, wondering what they do for the others. Jungwoo surely wasn’t providing anything. 

“This is your room,” A door can be heard opening, lock clanking against the surface. “I apologize for it not being very big. The others are under construction and this is the only one Doyoung deemed safe for you.” 

When the door shuts behind him, Jungwoo takes a moment. Impatient fingers wait until he can no longer feel the dizzy air that comes with Ten. Two minutes later, after confirming there’s no one else around, his fingers tug off his blindfold. 

The room around him is what he somewhat expected. The way Johnny described the outside of the castle, lavish with marble and statues, gave him an idea of what his room would consist of. Marble floors are pure white under his feet. The walls have been painted just as white, sectioned off into what reminded him of windows. Each section outlined in a shimmering gold that was sparkling under the candles that are placed on the walls. The pieces of furniture that filled the room are just as lavish. A bed that’s much too big with too many pillows is staring at him, sheets made of satin and colored a light pink. Everything, even the dresser and the small couch that was tucked in the corner, has gold painted along it. 

With caution, Jungwoo peeks his head out of the window. There isn’t much to see as his view is blocked by another wall of the castle. But even on the wall that’s in front of him, there’s a statue carved into it, delicate details being able to be seen even from where Jungwoo’s standing. Johnny wasn’t joking when he said there was figures covering the walls. 

Jungwoo closes his eyes quickly when he feels someone behind him. Hands are on his arms, running down them slowly. There’s a gentle breath against his neck and Jungwoo tilts it ever so slightly. “Doyoung,” Jungwoo breathes out. He’s not entirely sure it’s the boy. He didn’t even feel anyone come in. Didn’t even hear anyone’s footsteps. But the smell coming from behind him reminds him of the god. It’s the salty sweet feeling that has him licking his lips. Almost as if he’s tasting salt water. 

“I’m rather surprised you remembered me,” Doyoung says with a laugh. Jungwoo bites down on his lip, a little too hard and soon he begins to taste blood. “I’ve come to tell you that dinner is ready. It’ll just be me and you, if that’s okay.” 

Jungwoo doesn’t truly have a choice. Even if he said no, he would most likely not eat at all. While he wasn’t actually hungry, he knew better than to deny food. Deny food when he’s the guest in a kingdom. Deny food from a god that is trying to impress him. Trying to win his heart. So Jungwoo sucks in a breath, exhaling as he nods.

❧

 

 

 

Doyoung is staring at him. Jungwoo can feel it. He can feel his eyes burning holes into his silk blindfold. There’s also a grin, one that has Jungwoo’s heart beating fast and his throat tightening up. He isn’t exactly sure what he expected from the West. Jungwoo knew it would be different from the East. Just as the East was so vastly different from the North. However, since he’s gotten here, his head hasn’t stopped spinning and there feels like a disconnect between his mind and his body. 

Ten is the god of wine, he’s already figured that much out. But Doyoung, Jungwoo couldn’t pick apart. There were too many different feelings coming from the boy. Even now, when it’s only the two of them in the room, Jungwoo can’t wrap his mind around the different feelings that are surrounding him. Nobody else that he’s met has been this complicated. Jaehyun was straight forward and was simple to fall into his aura. Even Ten, as intoxicating as he was, it was easy to allow himself to mingle with the other. 

It wasn’t as if the boy wasn’t allowing him in. There was just so much going on, so much for Jungwoo to take in, that he couldn’t. It wasn’t one feeling that had undertones of others. It seemed like a thousand different ones. Some that didn’t get along with others. It was overwhelming, to say the least. Jungwoo definitely doesn’t remember Doyoung being this overwhelming at the dinner. 

“How was your stay with Jaehyun?” Doyoung’s voice is soft and Jungwoo can feel his hand against his, fingers rubbing at his knuckles. 

Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes narrowing at the question. He isn’t sure why Doyoung would ask him about his time with Jaehyun. The boy shouldn’t care. He shouldn’t want to hear how it went. It makes Jungwoo’s throat go dry and he swallows thickly because of it. “It was good. Jaehyun is wonderful.” 

Maybe it was too much. He didn’t need to add the adjective. But perhaps that’s what Doyoung wants. He wants Jungwoo to tell him about his time with the other. “Well,” the boy says and Jungwoo feels his hand tighten over his. “Jaehyun is nice. But I’ll show you an even better time than him. I’ve seen the future and we’re going to have a lovely stay together.” 

Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up and he ducks his head down, teeth biting into his lip. “You can see the future?” 

Doyoung laughs, sucking a breath in through his teeth as he clicks his tongue. “You could say so.” The sound of the chair scraping against the floor is what Jungwoo hears next. Suddenly, Doyoung’s fingers are running through his hair, making his head tilt backwards, resting against his arm. Jungwoo parts his lips, unsure of what to do. “I can’t exactly see the future,” he says as he drops his hands from Jungwoo’s hair. “But I have the ability to start it. I can manipulate it into whatever way I want.” 

He knows he’s tensed up. His back is straight and Jungwoo’s stopped breathing for a moment, letting out a pained gasp when he begins to breathe again. Doyoung lets out a laugh, hand running down Jungwoo’s back slowly. “I don’t want you to be scared. I’m not going to do anything to hurt you. That wouldn’t make any sense, would it?” 

Jungwoo shakes his head slowly. It wouldn’t. There’s no reason why Doyoung would do that to him. Of course, there was, but Jungwoo didn’t pick up on any negativity running through the boy behind him. Even through the jumble of feelings that came with him, there wasn’t one that made him feel scared to be near him. It wasn’t like when he met Lucas. There wasn’t the terrible sourness that made him nauseous. Much like Ten, the combination of feelings made him feel like he was walking on air. 

“Relax,” Doyoung whispers against his ear. “I promise. I’m going to take care of you.” It’s when Doyoung pulls away that Jungwoo lets out his held breath. He was. Doyoung was going to take care of him. Jungwoo knew that. He could feel it. Doyoung didn’t want to hurt him. “Now finish eating. You’ll be hungry by the time you go to bed if you don’t.”

❧

 

 

 

The vineyards are vast, much larger than Jungwoo could have imagined. They’ve been walking for at least thirty minutes and Ten says they’re not even halfway to the end where they need to be. Jungwoo was woken up, before the sun had even risen over the horizon. Ten had waited outside his room patiently as he got dressed, eagerly grabbing his arm when Jungwoo opened the door. 

“How often do you do this,” Jungwoo asks, breathing slightly labored and forehead becoming sweaty. 

Ten hums, gripping at Jungwoo’s arm as he speaks. “Every two weeks I can harvest again. It takes me all day, as you can imagine.” The boy laughs and he lets out a sigh. “I like it though. It gives me something of my own.” There’s silence between them until Ten taps his fingers along Jungwoo’s arm. “Do you have anything that you do special in the North?” 

Jungwoo bites down on his lip and he’s positive that Ten can feel his fingers tense against his skin. There wasn’t. There wasn’t a single thing that Jungwoo could offer to others. Of course, some could argue that his eyes gave him something. But to Jungwoo, they were nothing but a burden. He wasn’t skilled like Taeil. Didn’t have a family job that was passed onto him like Taeyong. With his eyes, he wasn’t able to really learn anything. Couldn’t gain any skill used for fighting or create any artisan goods. It would be useless. 

“No,” he says quietly, teeth pressing into his lip rather hard. 

They arrive at the building after what felt like a whole day. Ten is kind, explaining everything he has to do and even offers to let Jungwoo help him as well. Their tasks are easy. Jungwoo is seated on a stool, fingers gripping a bottle as he lets it fill up. Three overflow before he lets his mind remember the noise the liquid makes when it’s at the right spot. Ten is the one to press the labels down slowly, making sure they’re perfect. Then they set them in the carriers, ready for the messengers to come and pick them up. 

Soon, Jungwoo’s taking a long sip from the wine bottle, tongue licking at his lips. The warm feeling of alcohol makes his whole body begin to buzz. He doesn’t drink enough to become drunk. Just enough to loosen up. Enough to let his thoughts become ones in the present rather the past or future. Enough where he’s laughing at nearly everything Ten says, even if he doesn’t understand it. 

“No, no, you must do it like this.” Ten grabs at Jungwoo’s thighs, he lifts each of his legs up slowly, pushing them down hard. “You have to apply all your strength or else you waste the grapes.” Jungwoo nods, laughing at the way Ten is attempting to help him. The feeling under his feet is odd, something he’s never felt before. Warm and squishy but there’s something satisfying about it. 

“This batch won’t be ready for several months,” he says. Jungwoo can hear the sound of liquid pouring and he guesses it’s going into what he got the wine out of earlier. “By the time you return home, it will be almost time for me to send some.” 

There’s a warmth in his chest that’s not from the alcohol. It’s not from the sweat on his forehead or the sun beaming through on his arms. It’s from the fact that he helped create something. Jungwoo helped create wine that would be delivered to the other kingdoms. He was able to give something back. Jungwoo can’t help but smile, hand reaching out to grab at Ten’s arm. 

“Can I give you my signature? I want to put it on the bottles, if that’s okay.” 

“Sure,” the boy says and he pulls away. Jungwoo can hear him open what sounds like a drawer, sliding it out as his hands search through different objects. There’s paper on his lap and a pen placed in his hand when Ten comes back. “Would you like me to look away? So you can see?” 

With a nod, Jungwoo smiles. “Please.” 

Ten obeys and he feels the boy lean his back against Jungwoo’s own. Fingers slowly pull down his blindfold, eyes blinking at the light that hits them. He takes a moment to take in his surrounding. There’s giant barrels surrounding them, at least twenty and he’s sure there’s more behind him. The familiar bottles of wine are stacked in the crates to his left. There’s four of them, each holding what looks like twelve bottles. He smiles, biting down on his lip as he remembers about how he would sneak out in the middle of the night with Taeil. Both of them would sip on the wine, neither truly liking it at the time. 

With slightly nervous fingers, Jungwoo signs his name on the small piece of paper. It will go on the labels of the bottles, next to Ten’s signature. Jungwoo feels his heart swell at the thought of others receiving the batch he helped make. Thinks about how Jaehyun will see it. How Yuta and Haechan too. Even Kun will be proud of him when the shipment arrives. It’s something simple but it’s the first thing that Jungwoo could be a part of. Something other than legal work and hard decisions. 

“Thank you,” Jungwoo says as he pulls his blindfold back up. “This was really fun.”

❧

 

 

 

Doyoung is lying next to him. Jungwoo bites his lip, suppressing the want to open his eyes. He’s just woken up, really because of the dipping of the bed and the warmth pressed against his back. Doyoung is more bold than Jaehyun. Where the other boy was cautious, making sure not to overstep his boundaries, Doyoung had already made it clear that he wasn’t going to play coy. It wasn’t that he was doing things to make Jungwoo uncomfortable. He hadn’t done anything to be exact. The boy just wasn’t as hesitant with him. Almost wasn’t as scared in a way. 

“Did I wake you?” 

Jungwoo nods, legs stretching out slowly as he feels Doyoung move back slightly, body leaving Jungwoo’s. “It’s okay,” he says softly. “I’m surely oversleeping anyways.” 

“There is nothing planned today so it’s not a problem.” 

There’s fingers running through his hair and it makes Jungwoo tilt his head back. Just like Ten, Doyoung is intoxicating. There’s no dizzy feeling running through him but there’s a lingering feeling of desire in him. Not a sexual one. Jungwoo just wants to be near him. Wants to feel his aura around him. He isn’t sure if it’s comforting to him or not. There’s no familiarity there. It doesn’t remind him of home, in fact, it’s completely different. 

Maybe it’s part of Doyoung’s powers. The boy said he had the power to control the future. Was he manipulating Jungwoo right now? It didn’t feel like it. He didn’t feel like he was under any control. Then again, he wasn’t sure he would know if he was or not. Doyoung could be controlling everything he was doing. But for some reason, Jungwoo wasn’t scared. There was no sense of danger or anxiousness running through him. It felt normal. 

“Can I look at you,” Jungwoo breathes out, fingers curling against the sheets. His mind is made up quicker this time. His mind is being more bold and his mouth isn’t stopping him. Jungwoo’s only gotten to the kingdom a few days ago and he’s already asking permission to look at Doyoung. 

“Yes.” Doyoung says with a gentle laugh. “My eyes are closed so whenever you’re ready.” 

Jungwoo turns around, eyes blinking as he’s met with Doyoung’s face. Deep black bangs are attempting to cover his forehead, being pulled to the side by gravity. Skin is clear and nearly as white as Jungwoo’s. Lips are small and pink, the top nearly as plump as the bottom. Then Doyoung lets out a laugh and Jungwoo can see his big smile. One that shows his gums and is nearly as wide as his face. 

“I hope I’m not disappointing you,” he says, voice quiet. 

He isn’t. With both Jaehyun and Doyoung, Jungwoo didn’t know what to expect. He honestly didn’t have any expectations of the boys. The only thing he had thought about either of their appearances was that Jaehyun would slightly resemble Taeil. Doyoung, he had no idea what the boy would be like. 

“Can I look at you now?” 

The question makes Jungwoo’s heart skip a beat and he bites down on his lip. Surely, the boy means with his eyes closed. So Jungwoo agrees and his eyes slowly close. Doyoung’s fingers run over his eyelids. For a moment, Jungwoo thinks that he’s going to force his eyes open. Think that the boy is going to make him really look at him. He doesn’t. Instead, he lets his fingers run along his skin slowly. 

“You’ve had such a hard life, haven’t you?” Doyoung whispers and Jungwoo can’t help but grab at the arm in front of him. “Not being able to see anything, anyone. How many times have you cried at night because of this?” Fingers run over his eyelids again and Jungwoo sucks in a breath. “I bet you have such beautiful eyes. I want to see them,” he says even softer than his whispers earlier. “I want to be able to fix them for you.” 

Fix meant only one thing for Jungwoo. It meant falling in love. That would be the only way he could see without his blindfold. The only way his eyes wouldn’t harm others. “I would really like that,” Jungwoo says in response, fingers gripping at Doyoung’s arm. For a brief second, Jungwoo’s eyes flutter. He quickly squeezes them shut. How wonderful it would be to just open them. To just look at Doyoung and be able to. To be able to look at anything and everything. 

He’s gotten too comfortable too fast. The blame is on Doyoung’s aura and even Ten’s. It’s so alluring, so inviting. It feels like there’s whispers in his ears, telling him to just give in. To just fall into what they have to offer him. It’s so, so much different than being with Jaehyun. The delicateness, even the innocence that radiates throughout the kingdom wasn’t here now. Instead, there’s something else. Something that Jungwoo can’t put his finger on. 

Part of it could have to do with the fight he had with Taeil on the way here. Or the way Johnny was acting strange the whole journey. Maybe it was the feeling in his stomach he felt when Jaehyun kissed him before he left. All of it made him feel different. In a way, he felt bolder. Experiencing new things, experiencing what it felt like to be wanted by others. Wanted and actually be in the presence of them. For the last month and a half, Jungwoo wasn’t just the pretty god that was trapped in his castle. He was able to get to know others. Get to experience the things that normal gods do. 

This was his time to do what he wanted to do. His time to get a taste of what normal life could feel like. Who could blame him for his actions, really? If he wanted to let Doyoung lie next to him only days after meeting him, he could do that. If he wanted to kiss Jaehyun again, deeper and with his arms wrapped around him, he would be able to one day. Without Kun, without Taeil, Jungwoo was able to do whatever he wanted. They weren’t here to scold him for doing things without thinking. Weren’t here to hold his hand and tug him away from a situation that could potentially be dangerous. 

Maybe Doyoung _is_ controlling him. Maybe that’s why his thoughts are all over the place and he’s ready to be more daring. Maybe it’s the reason that Jungwoo leans forward, blindly pressing his lips to Doyoung’s. Just as quick as it happens, it stops. Jungwoo pulls away quickly, hands going up to cover his eyes because he knows he can’t keep them closed anymore. His heart is racing and his fingertips are sweaty. He’s not sure what he just did. Why he did. 

“Sorry,” he says so quietly he thinks he might not have even said it at all. 

Instead of the negative reaction that he expects, Doyoung laughs. His fingers run through Jungwoo’s hair slowly. “It’s okay,” he says lightly. “You have a lot going on right now.” He does. Jungwoo has too much going on. It’s making his head hurt and now he realizes why Taeil asked him to make the promise to him, to stay the same. Jungwoo can’t help but frown because he knows he’s not the same Jungwoo that left over a month ago. That Jungwoo would never do what he just did. Never let himself even be in this position. “Let’s go eat some breakfast,” Doyoung says with his fingers trailing down Jungwoo’s arm. “I can hear your stomach growling.” 

With a nod, Jungwoo sits up, fingers reaching for his blindfold. Doyoung’s the one to tie it behind his head.

❧

 

 

 

It isn’t hard to become comfortable with Doyoung. Jungwoo thinks maybe it’s because he’s letting himself go. Letting himself do what his mind thinks and say what it wants to say. He just feels so, so relaxed, all of the time. It’s constantly like he’s walking on air, mind almost separated from his body. But it isn’t scary anymore. His heart doesn’t race and he doesn’t try to keep himself grounded. Instead, he lets himself float. 

There’s constantly a warm meal in front of him. It’s Doyoung’s way of pampering him. “It’s what I enjoy a lot,” he says, plate tapping against the table as he sets it down in front of Jungwoo. “Jaehyun has many other skills, ones that show off talents not everyone can be good at. But those are too fancy,” he says with a soft laugh, fingers running through Jungwoo’s hair. “SImple is best. My food is something that will satisfy you in the moment and perhaps after. Then you’ll be left craving it, desiring it again.” 

Then there’s the way that Doyoung laughs. It’s always loud and when Jungwoo watched him laugh without his blindfold off, the boy’s mouth fell open and wrinkles formed on top of his cheeks. It’s not graceful at all, by any means. Doyoung claps his hands and nearly falls over every time. Watching the boy laugh, makes Jungwoo sputter out his own laugh, then they’re both in a laughing fit. Even if it’s not the prettiest laugh. If he doesn’t make the nicest sounds and is perhaps slightly over-dramatic, it’s endearing. 

“Can you really change the future?” Jungwoo asks, fingers wrapped around Doyoung’s arm. 

The boy hums, sucking in a breath through his teeth. “In a way.” 

The two of them aren’t walking anywhere in particular. Doyoung had grabbed his fingers, asking if he’d like to get some fresh air with him. Jungwoo had quickly agreed, leaving a whiny Ten behind. Doyoung’s hands help him sit down in front of a fountain, mist from the water gently spraying the back of his neck. 

“I can see the future and the past,” he says, hand landing on Jungwoo’s knee, fingers soft against it. “That allows me to make choices to either honor the future or to change it.” Doyoung lets out a small laugh and Jungwoo can feel him shift next to him. “It’s rather hard to explain. I mostly help with conflict between the kingdoms. There’s always a feeling, one of discomfort, like your throat is closing up. That lets me know that I need to look ahead. Then if the conflict is something that will benefit the compass, I will leave it untouched. If there is something that may harm my kingdom or another, I’ll present a choice that will end up resolving whatever may have happened.” 

“What happens if you can’t change it?” 

Silence comes between them. The fountain behind them is the only thing that fills the air around them. The water splashes softly, streams flowing down into the pool below. Then, the silence is broken with what is barely a laugh from the boy next to him. 

“I can always change it,” he says, hand running up Jungwoo’s thigh slowly. “It’s my job to look to the future and make sure that we are all safe. Make sure that we are not put into war again. That is my main purpose.” 

Jungwoo nods, legs swinging slowly, feeling the backs of his feet hit against the hard base of the fountain. Another wave of guilt washes over him, one that’s been slowly, continuously crashing onto shore since he’s left. The one that makes him feel useless. Because once again, he’s reminded that he doesn’t have anything to offer. 

“You’re going to get married,” Doyoung says and Jungwoo blinks, head tilting towards the boy. “I’m sure you’ve been interested in knowing, yes?” 

It would be a lie to say otherwise. Jungwoo feels his cheeks heat up and he lets his ankles cross, legs slowing down to a stop. But hearing the words. Hearing them come from someone he has no reason not to trust, it makes a shiver run through his body. 

“Do you know who it will be?” Jungwoo bites down on his bottom lip, nerves beginning to fill up his chest, making it flutter. 

Doyoung laughs, hand moving away from his thigh. “I’m not going to tell you. That would be no fun. Besides, who you fall in love with isn’t a thing you should find out before it actually happens. It’s a journey,” he says, fingers brushing against the outside of his thigh. “One that you need to experience truthfully and without interference.” 

The words make Jungwoo’s stomach feel as though it has butterflies scattered throughout. It makes his lips curl into a shy smile, teeth biting on his lip to try and keep it hidden. He may not know who he’s going to fall in love with. But the fact that he’s going to fall in love, makes his heart skip a beat and his fingers grip at his pants. It’s exciting news, one he never thought he could hear about himself. 

Even when he first left his kingdom, Jungwoo had immense doubts that he would actually fall for either of the boys. Sitting here now though, hearing Doyoung’s words, lets his mind be at ease. There was something to look forward to. Jungwoo was doing things right. For the first time since he turned twenty-one, Jungwoo feels that doing this, allowing himself to find a husband, is the right thing to do.

❧

 

 

 

There’s already a glass of wine is his system by the time he settles down on the floor. Ten’s laughing next to him, whispering things to Doyoung as the two of them find their place on the floor as well. 

“I want to be with Jungwoo,” Ten says happily, arms reaching out to wrap around him. Jungwoo laughs, nodding as he pulls the boy closer to him, one hand on his wine glass, making sure it doesn’t get tipped over. 

When the boy finally stops moving next to him, leg pressed against his and arm around his waist, Jungwoo can practically taste the wine on him. It’s interesting, how much Ten drinks, how much Jungwoo has started drinking since being in the kingdom. Every time he encounters the other, he offers a glass of wine, even if they’re seeing each other in passing. It doesn’t bother him in the slightest though, in fact, he’s grown to like wine quite a bit. He’s even taken Ten up on his offer several times when they run into each other in the hallways or kitchen. 

“You’ve played chess before, right?” Ten asks, lips a little too close to his ear. 

Jungwoo nods with a smile, hand patting Ten’s leg. “Don’t worry, together we’ll definitely beat Doyoung!” 

It isn’t a game he plays often, mostly because he actually has to see for it. Jungwoo only finds himself in the library, cheek pressed against his palm, getting defeated by Kun. The elder was a master and he played often with the others. But occasionally, he asked Jungwoo to join him. It always came with a double meaning. Kun would want to talk about important things while playing. The game allowed him to get into a headspace to make hard decisions and having Jungwoo there let him discuss the topics. This was different though. Instead of seeing and playing for himself, Ten was going to be his eyes. Both of them against Doyoung. 

Naturally, it doesn’t go very well. Doyoung is much more skilled. Not to mention, Jungwoo’s now on his third cup of wine and he’s positive that Ten has finished a bottle at this point. Then there’s the fact that they’re supposed to be whispering but instead, their laughing in each others ears, attempting to spit out the words they want to say. 

“No matter what you do,” Doyoung says with a laugh laced through, “I’m going to win.” 

“No!” Ten yells, slapping his hand down against the floor. 

Jungwoo can’t help but laugh, hand coming up to cover at his mouth. “It’s just a game, Ten.” 

“Doyoung wins every time!” Then, as if a lightswitch flicks on in Ten’s brain, the other has his hands on his shoulders, lips pressed to his ear. “I know how we can win.” Jungwoo nods, biting down on his lip as Ten continues. “Kiss Doyoung. It’ll throw him off.” 

He doesn’t know exactly what makes his cheeks light up a bright red. It might be at what Ten whispered in his ear. Or the fact that it wasn’t really a whisper at all and he’s positive that Doyoung heard it. Then it could be the thought of kissing Doyoung. Something he had already done once. This would be different though. Despite the alcohol in his system, Jungwoo was in a good mind state. There wasn’t a thousand thoughts crashing together, making his head hurt. He could hear himself think clearly. Hear his surroundings nicely. He wasn’t making excuses for last time, he didn’t regret it. It’s the fact that he knows what he’s doing this time. 

With a deep breath, Jungwoo pushes himself up. He leans over, fingers knocking over several of the game pieces in the process. Jungwoo can’t help but bite his lip, throat making an odd whimper noise when he feels Doyoung’s breath against his cheek. The worst part is, Doyoung didn’t have a blindfold on. The boy can clearly see everything that’s happening. He can see the way Jungwoo is awkwardly on his knees. The way his cheeks are redder than an apple. Jungwoo guesses that it’s why theirs hands on his cheeks, pulling him closer as their lips meet. 

It could be the wine. It could be a thousand things. But the way Doyoung’s lips feel against his, is something that Jungwoo never thought he would experience. The kiss isn’t an innocent one. It’s not like the kiss that Jaehyun gave him. Doyoung’s head is tilted, one hand leaving his cheek to pull him closer, not caring about the game that Jungwoo’s practically destroying as he crawls closer. Doyoung pulls away but only for a second. Only enough for Jungwoo to swallow and let out a breathy laugh. Then his lips are on his again. 

By the time they part, Jungwoo’s lips are slightly swollen and definitely too wet. He’s unsure how much time has past. How long they’ve had their lips pressed together. How long Doyoung’s hand rubbed at his back, other resting on his thigh. Oddly, it doesn’t matter to Jungwoo. Maybe he’s lost his mind at this point. Maybe being away from home has made him lose his mind. Jungwoo isn’t the one to not care about kissing someone. He doesn’t just kiss them for minutes on end. In fact, it’s the longest he’s ever kissed anyone. There’s a buzz running through him that’s made him not care about it. If he wanted to kiss Doyoung, he could. No one was there to stop him, to change his mind or tell him he shouldn’t do it so soon. Jungwoo wanted to kiss him. So he did. 

Even now as Doyoung opens the door to Jungwoo’s room, their lips are together. Part of him feels embarrassed, how easily he’s letting himself be kissed, how easily he’s kissing back. There was just a thrill from it. Thrill of knowing that if anyone back home knew what he was doing, he would most likely get scolded. 

“This is really nice,” Jungwoo says quietly, hand running down Doyoung’s chest. 

Doyoung presses two kisses to his lips, each one slow and drawn out. It makes Jungwoo smile, letting out a laugh when they pull away. “It is,” he whispers. Doyoung’s hand runs up his back, fingers nestling into his hair. Two fingers roll along the string of his blindfold, gripping gently at it. Jungwoo smiles, hand curling against Doyoung’s chest. “You should get to bed, it’s rather late.” 

With a smile, Jungwoo nods, tilting his head back as Doyoung’s fingers play along the strap of his blindfold. They don’t stay long and soon, Jungwoo tugs it off as the door shuts behind him, letting out a happy sigh.

❧

 

 

 

Love is something that he’s still not sure he understands. There’s several things that Jungwoo loves. Kun is an obvious one, though that kind of love is different than the one he seeks. Then there’s the sound of rain hitting against the marble floors in the courtyard that he enjoys. The cupcakes that Taeyong makes whenever he has a few days off and can stay with them make his eyes light up every time. That type of love isn’t what he’s seeking. 

As he lays in bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling, trying to look at every detail of the painted ceiling, Jungwoo wonders if he’s in love yet. Perhaps it’s a silly thought, to think he could be in love already. But he really didn’t know what to look for, what kind of feeling he’ll have that will let him know he’s in love. Even though he wasn’t sure, Doyoung had told him that he was going to get married. That he was going to fall in love. That Jungwoo would have someone to think about day and night. Someone that will care for him with the best intentions. Finally being allowed to take his blindfold off. Be able to live. That thought alone, made Jungwoo’s eyes tear up. 

He would be able to give back to not only his Kingdom, Kun, Taeyong, Taeil, but everyone else as well. Jungwoo would be able to learn a new skill. If he marries Jaehyun, perhaps he could teach him how to play the piano. Doyoung would be able to teach him how to cook. It would be wonderful, to do something other than walk around blindly, bound to another. 

Right now, more than ever before, Jungwoo feels the strongest desire to be in love. So strong that maybe he’s becoming impatient. But he doesn’t know. He doesn’t know how it’s supposed to happen. How he’s going to fall in love or when. Jungwoo just hopes that he’s not getting too ahead of himself.

❧

 

 

 

Johnny returns sometime during the final week. Jungwoo is the first to sense him. He sits up, feet pressing down on the floor, sliding off of Doyoung. There’s the same looming feeling that overwhelms him when the boy’s feet stop hitting against the floor. Doyoung doesn’t seem to sense it as he greets Johnny nicely. 

“Welcome back,” the boy says and Jungwoo can feel him slide off the couch. “I thought you weren’t supposed to be back for a few more days.” 

The boy doesn’t respond for several seconds before Jungwoo hears his voice. “May I speak with you?” 

Jungwoo leans his chin against the back of the couch, biting down on his lip when he hears two sets of feet begin to disappear. Even from where he’s sitting, Jungwoo can feel the unpleasant aura that’s radiating off Johnny. He’s left alone, no sound to fill the lack of noise around him. The two are far enough that Jungwoo can’t hear what they’re saying. For a moment, he debates on getting up. Thinks about wandering over, using their auras as a guide to take him to them. Before he can do it though, Doyoung’s feet can be heard coming back in the room. 

“Is everything okay?” Jungwoo asks, lips gently pursing into a pout. 

Doyoung’s fingers run along his jaw, tilting his head up as he speaks. “Yes,” he says quietly. “Would you like to help me prepare dinner? Johnny will be joining us so I could use an extra hand.” 

Jungwoo isn’t much help, really. All he does is measure things out and mix them in bowls. Even though he promises that he can use the knife, Doyoung won’t let him, strictly tapping his finger against his forehead each time he tells him no. He’s left with nothing to do for most of the time they spend cooking. Instead, he wraps his arms around Doyoung, leaning his cheek against his shoulder. 

The feeling surrounding the taller boy hasn’t changed. It’s still overwhelming when they all sit down around the dining table. It seems that no one else feels it. Ten is chatting away like normal, poking fun at Johnny’s new haircut that he’s gotten. Even Johnny himself doesn’t seem affected by it. His voice isn’t low and his words aren’t short like they were before. Jungwoo wonders what could be bothering him. 

“It’s nice to have you back,” Doyoung says lightly and Jungwoo can hear him take a long sip of his drink. “I feel like it’s been months since you’ve had dinner with us.” 

“The spring always brings more challenges,” the boy responds, clearing his throat softly. “Warmer weather really brings out the problems I guess.” 

“Have you been to the North recently?” Jungwoo feels bad for asking. He knows that he shouldn’t be thinking of home, especially when he hasn’t been for the last week or so. But with Johnny here, he can’t help but think about the others. 

“I just came back from there, actually.” Johnny laughs softly, sucking in a breath before continuing. “Everyone is well. They asked about you. I told them that you’re doing wonderful.” 

Jungwoo smiles, legs swinging gently, toes hitting against the ground with every push forward. The journey home was only a few days away and Jungwoo guesses that’s why Johnny is here. Though he apparently wasn’t supposed to be here until then. Jungwoo’s mind wanders, wondering what the boy could be doing here so early. Why his aura has been sour lately. Nothing has happened that he knows of. Everything seems to be at peace. Yet again, he’s away from his kingdom, with no one to tell him otherwise. Though Jungwoo is almost certain if his life was going to be in danger, either Taeyong or Taeil would be quick to respond, pulling him out of the kingdom and into their care immediately. 

“I’m sure you’re eager to get home.” 

If Jungwoo was still the same nervous, shy, boy he was when he left almost two months ago, he would nod his head quickly in response to Johnny’s question. It’s not that he didn’t want to return home. Of course he wanted to see the others. Wanted to be able to sleep in his own bed. Hear the sounds of the birds in the morning and feel the cold marble of the hallway under his feet. Jungwoo was enjoying himself. Not just with Doyoung but with Jaehyun as well. Enjoyed being away. Soon, he would have to go back to making hard decisions and being under a watchful eye nearly all day. 

“Yeah,” he says quietly, lips curling into a gentle smile. “I guess I am.” 

The rest of dinner is rather uneventful. Doyoung and Johnny talk about the new paths that the South is beginning to build. Then they discuss wine trades with Ten for several minutes, possibly an hour even. Jungwoo can’t help but feel slightly awkward, practically encroaching on their sudden meeting. But then Doyoung has his hand on his back, asking him if he’s ready for bed. 

Their lips meet before Doyoung opens the door. Jungwoo’s the one to initiate it. He pulls Doyong against him, hands curled at his chest when he lets himself fall back against the wall. The other laughs against his lips, hands pushing their way through his hair slowly. Once again, those fingers wrap around his blindfold, playing with it slowly. 

“You’ve become rather bold, haven’t you?” Doyoung breathes against his lips. “I’ve seen how you were with Jaehyun.” Jungwoo bites at his lip, cheeks turning a soft pink at the thought of Doyoung watching his time in the East. “I suppose he was rather gentle with you.” 

If Jungwoo wasn’t focused on listening to the way Doyoung speaks against his lips. If he wasn’t concentrated on the way Doyoung’s heart has sped up under his hands, he would be hearing what he’s saying. Instead, he nods blindly, licking at his lips. “You’ve made me feel very comfortable.” 

There’s a feeling in his chest that makes words bubble up in the back of his throat. Doyoung pushes the door open, matches striking to light up the candles around the room. Jungwoo swallows the question that’s lingering quickly. He stands quietly as Doyoung gets the room ready for him to sleep, like he usually does. It’s a habit the boy has had since he first arrived in the kingdom, even though Jungwoo’s told him many times, words mixed with laughter, that he can do it himself. 

It’s the way his stomach flutters when they kiss goodnight that makes the words spill out of his mouth. Question being asked quickly and somewhat clumsily. “Is my future still looking good?” 

Doyoung lets a laugh out through his nose as he runs a hand down Jungwoo’s side. The boy squeezes his wrist just enough for it to hurt. Then his hand is pulled away and fingers brush his bangs to the side. “It’s looking rather eventful,” he says softly, voice barely even there. “The outcome will be wonderful though.” 

With the biggest, brightest smile, Jungwoo waves goodbye to Doyoung, liking the way his heart is beating fast.

❧

 

 

 

There’s a hand over his mouth and a sinking feeling surrounding him. Jungwoo takes a moment, chest beginning to rise and fall quickly as he realizes what’s going on. Eyelids flutter before he squeezes them shut. It’s not Doyoung. It’s not Ten. It’s not Johnny. As much as he wants to open his eyes, Jungwoo fights the urge. Then there’s fingers running across his eyelids, nails scraping against them ever so gently. 

He could be dreaming. This could be one of those weird nightmares where his mind is awake but body isn’t, creating all kinds of hallucinations. Something about the sickening feeling around him makes him think otherwise. 

“If you make any noise at all, you’re going to regret it.” The voice is deep, one he’s never heard before. It comes broken, words not all finishing. Luckily, Jungwoo’s able to fill in the blanks. Before Jungwoo can do anything at all, a blindfold is tossed on his face. “Put it on,” the boy says firmly. 

Jungwoo doesn’t even get to tie it on all the way before he’s being pulled out of bed. The hands that are on him are rough. They push and pull him as they lead him out of his room. Jungwoo wants to say something. Wants to wiggle out of the boy’s grasp and run. But he knows he won’t get far. Knows he’ll have to keep his blindfold on so it would be practically useless. 

The feeling around him reminds him of something. It doesn’t take long, being overwhelmed by the sour feeling, for him to remember. It’s the same taste in his mouth that he got when Lucas had shown up. The same feeling of doom and fear. Jungwoo bites down on his lip, sucking in a breath. This couldn’t be happening. Where was Doyoung? Ten? The latter was notorious for staying up late, wandering throughout the halls, voice giggly and loud as he walked. No one was around though. He couldn’t sense either of them. 

A familiar aura hits him as he’s being pushed into someone else's arms. Jungwoo doesn’t know where they are. He doesn’t think he’s left the castle yet. The cold night air hasn’t hit his cheeks and made his hair stand up yet. But he has no idea where they were in the building. What he does know is that the person with arms around him wasn’t Doyoung. Wasn’t Ten or even Kun or Taeyong. The feeling of fear runs through him even more now. Jungwoo thinks his heart might stop beating from how fast it’s going right now. 

“Ready?” The deep voice asks quietly, fingers tugging on Jungwoo’s blindfold gently. “I assume you’ve made sure the road is clear for this.” 

“Everything’s secure,” the other says with a gentle laugh. “The new path has been completed so it will take much less time than usual.” 

“We should get going then.” 

Jungwoo bites his lip, debating once more if he should run or scream or something. It’s more than obvious that this is not a positive thing. The fear is filling his veins, filling his mind. Jungwoo was so happy, so, so happy last night. The butterflies in his stomach as Doyoung wished him goodnight. The feeling he got when he laid down, pulling the blanket over him as he fell asleep. All of it was stripped from him. Now Doyoung wasn’t anywhere. Jungwoo can’t help but think of the dinner. The way Kun and Taeil weren’t there for him. It was more than obvious he was distressed. Why couldn’t anyone sense it? Why couldn’t anyone feel that he was in trouble. 

The hand that tugs him to start walking is what breaks Jungwoo out of his mind. The hand is familiar, wrapping around his wrist. The other boy is walking behind him, fingers gripping onto the blindfold straps that hang against his neck. Part of him is kicking himself for not saying something before. There’s been the sour feeling since he left the East. The way the flowers seemed to wilt and the silence that filled the carriage during the three day journey to the West. Jungwoo should have said something. Should have mentioned the feeling to someone. But everyone was acting like things were fine. That nothing was out of the ordinary. 

“Keep up, Jungwoo.” He doesn’t even realize that he’s barely walking, mind trying to sort through all the thoughts in his head. “I don’t want to hurt you,” the boy pauses, sucking in a breath. “But I will if you don’t cooperate.” 

Jungwoo swallows, pressing his lips together tightly as he tilts his head down, walking quietly between the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { there will be a new warning before the next chapter! I won't be posting it in the tags until the fic is complete to avoid spoilers! }


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { this chapter contains **main character death** and **mentions of blood** }  
> {PLEASE take the warning seriously}

 

 

Johnny’s hand is tight around his wrist. It’s so tight, it’s practically cutting off his circulation. Then there’s the hand shoved in his hair, gripping the blindfold tightly. Jungwoo feels like he’s dreaming. Feels like he’s not even with his body. His feet drag along the ground loudly and it’s the only sound he can hear, aside from his own breathing. The air is cold around him, making his arms fill with goosebumps and the tips of his fingers become slightly numb. 

Jungwoo still doesn’t understand what’s happening. He thinks he knows what’s going on. Thinks he understands where they’re going. But he doesn’t understand why. Jungwoo was sleeping peacefully. He was minding his own business, having a wonderful time with Doyoung. Things were going great, amazing. The way Jungwoo’s heart would swell every time he was near the boy. Even before going to bed last night, his mind pondered at the idea that he possibly was in love. 

Now he was being led somewhere. A place that Jungwoo can only assume is nowhere good. He imagines it’s a place with the same sour feeling that’s surrounding him now and since he’s been pulled out of bed. To his knowledge, there’s only one place with that overwhelming aura. 

“We need to stop.” The voice behind him speaks, fingers tugging at his blindfold hard to make Jungwoo nearly fall back against him. 

Johnny’s hand loosens slightly around him, feet stopping as well. “What’s wrong?” 

“Someone is coming.” 

“You hide with Jungwoo,” Johnny says, hand dropping his wrist. 

There’s arms on his shoulders and soon he’s being pulled somewhere else. Jungwoo feels his feet sink softly into the soil below, letting him know they’ve gone off the hard path. The air is thick, one that is only present in the middle of the night. The sound of his feet pressing into the ground under him and the soft sound of the other’s breathing is the only thing he can hear. Only thing filling the void around them. 

“You want to look, don’t you?” 

Jungwoo swallows. He does. He wants to see where he is. Wants to see his surroundings and see who the person is that’s approaching them. It could be someone from the North. It could be Taeyong. That would be the only one who would be wandering down the roads so late at night. The only one allowed to be. It could be Doyoung. Perhaps he’s come after the two, come to rescue Jungwoo. Even Kun, maybe. Though Jungwoo isn’t sure that he could sense his trouble from so far away. 

“Go ahead and take it off,” the boy says quietly, whispering in his ear. “I won’t look, I promise.” 

It isn’t his choice, to have his blindfold taken off. Instead, it’s pulled off him slowly. Jungwoo squeezes his eyes together, biting down on his lip as he feels his heart begin to beat too fast again. The sound of a voice is what makes Jungwoo open his eyes. 

It’s dark and his vision is still blurry but he can make out who’s in front of them. Who’s looking up at Johnny, hands on his hips and mouth moving quickly. Jungwoo sucks in a breath and lets himself press against the tree that they’ve hidden behind. Johnny has a lantern, one that illuminates a circle around them. Their surroundings are what he expected. It’s vast, empty, trees that barely have any leaves on them, despite it being almost summer. Jungwoo watches his breath in the air as he squints, attempting to get a better look at the two in front of him. 

Haechan is the one who has his arms moving, head tilted up to look at Johnny. It’s odd. Haechan certainly isn’t the person that Jungwoo expected to see. He doesn’t know where they are but he’s positive that the East is a good distance away. By the looks of it, the boy is traveling alone and by foot, meaning he had to have started traveling several days ago. Jungwoo presses his lips together, biting down on his bottom one. Why would Haechan be here? What purpose did he serve? Jungwoo can only hope that he’s simply wandering by and happened to run into Johnny. It’s a hope but it’s a feeble one. 

“Who are you,” Jungwoo breathes out, voice slightly shaky. “And where are you taking me?” 

The boy behind him laughs quietly, letting it disappear into the night air. “I guess you don’t remember me. To be fair, you couldn’t see me before and I didn’t say a word so why would you.” He talks lightly and Jungwoo swallows when he feels the blindfold wrap around his eyes. “My name is Sicheng,” he says, pauses only to tie the blindfold tightly, tangling some of his hair in it. “We’re going to the South.” 

The words validate what’s been running through his mind. The South is the only place that produces such terrible feelings. Even on his journey to the West, when they passed near the kingdom, as close as they could go, he felt a sickness in his stomach. 

“Why are you taking me there?” 

Jungwoo wants to ask a thousand questions. Wants to ask how the boy got into the West. Wants to ask why Johnny was with them. But not much comes out. He supposes it’s the jumble of nervousness and fear that’s filling not only his chest but his whole body. Maybe it’s because deep down, he doesn’t want to know. He would rather just be led blindly, allowing them to do whatever they wanted. It wasn’t as if he could fight back. A weak punch or kick is all he would be able to do and it’s nothing worthy of even trying. 

“I’m sure you can guess the reason.” 

He could. Jungwoo just hoped that it would be something else instead. Though, there would honestly be no other reason for him to be going to the south. There’s hands on his shoulders and he feels himself being pushed out from behind the trees. Sicheng leads him quickly, Jungwoo’s feet practically tripping over one another as they walk. When his toes bump against the road, he has to grab onto the other to keep his balance. 

“I need you to go ahead,” Johnny says quickly. “Word seems to travel quickly.” It comes out as a forced grumble and Jungwoo feels the hands on his change. 

Sicheng doesn’t say anything but Jungwoo suddenly doesn’t feel him behind him anymore. Gone, completely gone. All he’s left with is Johnny’s hands on his arms and the sounds of their breathing.

❧

Time seems to have stopped. It’s stopped but Jungwoo’s still walking. There’s been nothing but dead silence around them. Even their footsteps seem to have completely melted into the empty air. Jungwoo knows they’ve had to have been walking for hours now. Hours but there’s still the same dense feeling around them. No noises coming from nature. No birds or even wind that blows the leaves on the trees.

“Johnny,” Jungwoo breathes out quietly. He makes his feet stop, hand grabbing at the boy’s arm, making him stop as well. Jungwoo can tell that the other is hesitating. He doesn’t speak. Doesn’t respond to his name. But the lack of response makes Jungwoo speak instead. “Why are you taking me to the South?” 

Jungwoo knows the answer. Sicheng already confirmed his suspicions. The purpose of the question is more to hear it come from Johnny. The boy is someone that Jungwoo thought he could trust. Thought that he could confide in for things. He’s always been kind. Always told him stories and brought him gifts. There was no reason for Jungwoo to think that Johnny would do something like this. Having him drag him to the South, was something that Jungwoo never expected. 

“Lucas would like to see you.” 

Fingers curl up against his side. Jungwoo pulls his hand away from Johnny, only to have it quickly grabbed back with more force than the first time. “I’m not allowed to go down there. He’s not allowed to see me,” it comes as a whisper, much less intimidating than Jungwoo wants it to be. 

He didn’t want to go to the South. He didn’t want to see all those terrible things that Johnny used to tell him as a child. Didn’t want to feel the horrible energy that the kingdom radiated. Jungwoo just doesn’t understand. Johnny knows he’s not allowed in the South. No one but Johnny was allowed. 

“Why are you doing this,” Jungwoo says, nails digging into his palm. “Kun trusted you with me. _I_ trusted you.” 

Johnny remains quiet. The silence makes Jungwoo think that maybe the boy feels guilty. Maybe he doesn’t want to do this either. There’s a chance that perhaps Johnny is being used by Lucas. Could be forcing him to be the one to take Jungwoo to him. It would make sense. Johnny is the only one allowed to travel between all four kingdoms. The only one that wouldn’t bring any suspicion while walking along the roads. 

“I’m not the one you should worry about.” 

The words make Jungwoo blink. It’s what makes his heart feel like it’s dropped to his stomach. But he doesn’t have any time to stand and let the words run around in his mind. Doesn’t have time to wonder what the boy means. Johnny’s soon pulling him along again.

❧

Some time when the sun begins to warm his cheeks, is when Sicheng arrives back with them. Just as he disappeared quickly, he reappears the same way. It comes quickly, his aura suddenly hitting Jungwoo and then there’s his hands on his shoulders.

“The rest of the way is clear,” he says, voice slightly raspy. “We don’t have much longer to go anyways.” 

Even with the sun on his skin, there’s a lack of anything living around them. There’s still no sound of birds and there’s no wind either. No rustling of animals hidden in the bushes. No buzz of bugs that zip past his ear. Nothing like it should be for this time of day and the weather. From the stories he used to hear, the South was practically void of everything. The surrounding areas have the feeling of everlasting winter. Trees are bare and some are burnt, looking as if they’ve never recovered from the war. Grass was nonexistent, not being able to grow. There was no wildlife, if there was, it would quickly be found dead, body decaying against the barren ground. 

“Mark will be waiting to guide Jungwoo through the passageway.” 

The name is familiar. One he’s heard before. With quiet breaths, he tries to remember. It doesn’t take long before he does. Mark, he was Haechan’s brother. The one that was pulled into the South. He had too curious of a mind and a innocent heart that let him easily be taken. For a moment, Jungwoo wonders if it will happen to him. He’s just as pure, just as untouched as a child. He was even more vulnerable now. Jungwoo’s allowed himself to let go. Allowed himself to think freely without too many contradicting thoughts pushing him down. Being stuck in the South wasn’t something that he wanted. 

“I want to be the one to help him through,” Johnny says slowly. Jungwoo can hear the tiredness in his voice. It’s deeper and almost worn out. 

“As you wish,” Sicheng responds and the feeling of a grin hits Jungwoo rather hard. 

The passageway is something straight out of a nightmare. They’ve given him permission to look at it without his blindfold on. It was Johnny’s idea. “It will be easier for you to navigate if you can see. I will be ahead of you so all you have to do is follow me. I won’t look back and if I do, I’ll warn you.” 

It’s a small opening in the side of a all of stone. The dark space is barely enough for Jungwoo to fit and he’s not sure how Johnny will get through. The black hole is looming. It makes his head feel dizzy and Jungwoo has to spread his legs, attempting to keep his balance. He wonders if the others feel this way too. If Taeil or Taeyong were to ever come here, if they would feel just as terrible. Maybe it’s just him. It’s the way his mind and body are so pure. The darkness seems to call to him, attempting to taint his pristine heart and thoughts. 

As soon as Johnny disappears into the passageway, Jungwoo is pushed by Sicheng. It makes him stumble, just barely but enough for him to lose his footing. His palms press against the ground and they quickly move, body leaning back against his ankles. The ground is incredibly hot. The more Jungwoo stares at the dry soil under him, the more he can make out the transparent steam that’s rising from the cracks. 

“Get up,” Sicheng says firmly. “You wouldn’t want to get lost in there.” There’s a hand grabbing his shirt, tugging him up. “Go, quickly. Johnny won’t wait for you.” 

When Jungwoo steps through the opening, there’s a dense humidity that weighs him down. It’s hard to breathe and for a moment, he feels like he can’t. It’s the fading light from Johnny’s lantern that makes his feet move, fearing getting left behind. 

If Jungwoo had to draw a picture of what he thought the entrance to the underworld was, this would be it. Darkness surrounding him, the only light being from Johnny up ahead and even then, it’s barely enough for him to see. Rocks are smooth against the walls of the passageway, streams of water sliding between the small cracks in them. When Johnny moves closer to the wall, Jungwoo can see writing on the surface. Words that seem to be in a different language. Ones that look as if they’ve been written with force, perhaps even in fear. Beneath his feet are what looks like discarded clothing. Pieces of fabric that are all sorts of colors and sizes. Occasionally there’s a shimmering gem from a piece of jewelry. All of it makes him feel uncomfortable. The signs of death and struggle all around him. 

Jungwoo’s eyes are busy staring at the drawing on the wall as he walks. It’s a long picture, one that’s several feet long. The bottom has what looks like flames, ones that are half colored in with red smudges. There’s stick figure people, some lying in the flames, others being hung by what he can only imagine as ropes. It’s so overwhelming. The picture, the feeling, the whole situation. It’s terrifying but it’s drawing Jungwoo in. 

His head turns around when he hears his name be called. It’s only then that he remembers he doesn’t have his blindfold on. Hands quickly go to cover his eyes, teeth biting down on his bottom lip. The voice is closer the second time it calls his name. It’s sweet and slow, the way it whispers to him. Jungwoo sucks in a breath and soon, he finds his hands sliding off his face. Eyes blink into the darkness. There’s nothing there. No one there saying his name with a smile. Jungwoo takes a step forward, body beginning to walk back to where he came from, searching for his name. It sounded so nice. The voice is so soft, familiar even. Could it be Jaehyun? Yeah, he thinks, lips curling into a smile at the thought, it sounded like Jaehyun. 

“Jungwoo.” Johnny’s voice is loud from behind him and he blinks. Jungwoo sucks in a breath at the hand that grips his shoulder. “Don’t wander,” the boy says quietly. “Whatever you hear, whatever you see, it’s not real.” As Johnny turns him around, Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes focusing on the way the light flickers against their feet. “Stay close.” 

The further they go, the more nervous Jungwoo becomes. It’s more and more obvious that all the rumors about the South are true. There’s nothing but evil here. Nothing but sadness and despair. It gets to the point that Jungwoo’s head begins pounding. The voices speaking to him are making his mind flustered, unsure what to do. Occasionally when Jungwoo slows down, Johnny will call his name, urging him to speed up. 

There’s light ahead that isn’t from the lantern. It’s a deep red light, one that flickers against the darkness on the walls. Johnny stops. Jungwoo bites at his lip, not needing Johnny to tell him to put the blindfold on. Shaky fingers wrap it around his head. It takes him several times before he can tie it correctly. Even then, it’s still loose but there’s hands on him before he can adjust it anymore. 

“Listen to me,” Johnny says firmly. His hands are on his cheeks and Jungwoo can feel the other close to him, breath tickling at his nose. “This isn’t going to be like the other kingdoms. Do not take your blindfold off. I don’t care how much the others ask you. How much you need to take it off. Don’t.” Jonny sucks in a breath and Jungwoo bites down on his lip as he exhales it out, coldness hitting his cheeks. “I know I brought you here but can you trust me enough to do that?” 

Jungwoo shouldn’t nod. But he does. He nods and breathes out a ‘yes’ as he feels Johnny’s hands leave his face. One hand grabs his wrist. Jungwoo swallows thickly, taking the deepest breath he can. 

The feeling when Jungwoo steps into the light, makes him fall against Johnny. The pounding in his head is a loud as a drum. It echoes throughout his mind and Jungwoo wonders if it’s actually real, instead of in his thoughts. Johnny pulls him up and Jungwoo knows he’s speaking to him but he can’t hear over the sound of his head pounding. It takes several minutes before he comes to, before the world stops spinning and he can hear himself think again. 

“I can take him from here,” a voice says and Jungwoo quickly recognizes it as Sicheng’s. “You should get some rest, Johnny. You seem tired.” Johnny doesn’t respond but Jungwoo feels his hand slowly leave his wrist. Sicheng has his hands on Jungwoo’s shoulders, like he normally does while guiding him. “Let’s go,” the boy says lightly, small laugh leaving his lips.

❧

Voices around him are calling out to Jungwoo. There’s some that he can’t understand, possibly a different language being spoken. Jungwoo bites at his lip, heart beating fast and fingers shaking against Sicheng’s arm. There’s so many voices talking to him. Ones that sound old, young, even one that sounds like him. The voices are similar to the ones that were talking to him in the passageway. They’re enticing him, telling him to come closer, whispering how pretty he is and how they want to hold him. There’s even ones that tell him how they want to corrupt him, pull his blindfold off and make him look at them.

“Don’t worry about them,” Sicheng says. “They won’t do anything.” Jungwoo nods, swallowing as he presses against the other, attempting to block out the voices. “It’s interesting how you can hear them, though.” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, licking at his lips as he parts them. “What do you mean?” 

Sicheng laughs. “They aren’t real. There’s people around but none of them are speaking. Those voices you hear aren’t coming from them.” The boy pauses and Jungwoo feels a shiver run through his spine, making him tense up. “They belong to me, they’re my protectors.” Sicheng sighs, clicking his tongue. “They must like you, they’re normally not this chatty.” Jungwoo parts his lips, wanting to ask a question. Sicheng must have read his mind or something because the boy responds to it before he even asks. “They’re ghosts I’ve collected over the years. They’re my eyes when I’m not here. I use them for other things as well, like watching the borders and roads. Rather helpful ones, they are.” 

It makes sense, sort of. The way the voices sounded soft like whispers. The way there was no one there when he looked back in the passageway to the one calling his name. But the thought of ghost, make him feel like a child because of the way he feels his stomach turn. 

“I’m normally the only one that can hear them, considering they belong to me. You must have a weak heart.” Sicheng hums and Jungwoo presses his lips together. “They like that sort of thing.” 

A weak heart. Jungwoo didn’t think he had one. Not that he thought he necessarily had a strong one, but he wouldn’t consider it weak. He was feeling wonderful before. There was no trauma, no negativity in his body only hours ago. The only thing he could think of is that maybe, just maybe, he was falling in love. That was the one reason he could think of. A first love. That would make anyone vulnerable. Jungwoo curls his fingers into his palm, nails digging in sharply. 

“Sicheng.” 

It’s a new voice. One that Jungwoo’s never heard before. Even through the sickening surroundings, Jungwoo can feel the other’s presence. It’s similar to Sicheng’s, it’s not a warm feeling. It’s not one of happiness or purity. In fact, it’s deeper than the boy next to him. There’s a depth to it that makes Jungwoo feel like he’s standing in the middle of a long hallway. One that has many doors that lead to even more confusing rooms. But behind each door, there’s something that makes Jungwoo feel as though he’s getting a thousand paper cuts. 

“Welcome back,” the voice says happily. “That was quicker than I expected.” 

Sicheng laughs, hand pulling away from Jungwoo slowly. “It was rather easy.” 

“I’m assuming Haechan already met with you?” 

Right. Jungwoo’s nearly forgotten that Haechan had run into them when they first started their journey. He presses his lips together, biting down on his bottom one, not wanting to let the questions out of his mouth. At this point, he’d rather simply listen. 

“Yes, he talked with Johnny. He’s gotten much better at making the journey.” 

So it wasn’t a coincidence that Haechan showed up. With the way Sicheng is talking, it seems that it’s a regular thing, or something that’s becoming regular. The problem was, it didn’t make any sense. Why would Haechan come down near the South? There was no business for him here. The upper kingdoms didn’t have any running trades with them. No interaction at all, really. The only ones being those through Johnny which should only include a count of people who have fallen to their kingdom. Absolutely no reason why the boy should have even come near the kingdom. 

“After doing it many times, it’s become rather easy for me to teach him,” the boy laughs. “We’ll continue discussing that later though. This is Jungwoo, yes?” The hand on his wrist is gentle. It’s the lightest touch, just enough to let him know that the boy in front of him was there. As soft as it is, it’s practically burning. Jungwoo’s hand quickly pulls away, hiding behind his back, rubbing at his shirt. “My name is Mark. Though, I’m assuming that you’ve heard of me already.” 

He has. The boy with too much curiosity that got pulled into the darkness. Jungwoo nods slowly, swallowing. Part of him wonders if he could become like Mark. He’s undoubtedly the same right now. Jungwoo is fresh to the outside world. Untouched by almost everyone before this. There was a high possibility that he could fall into the same fate as the boy in front of him. Locked away in the underworld for the rest of his life. The thought makes Jungwoo tense up, lips pressing tightly together. 

“Well,” Mark says, most likely realizing that Jungwoo wasn’t going to start a conversation with him. “You two should continue. Lucas is waiting.”

❧

The pounding in his head comes to a stop when the door stops creaking. Jungwoo hears it click behind them. It’s most likely the lock, Sicheng’s doings. The boy had left him, body disappearing instantly like before. Now Jungwoo is left alone. He can hear his heart beating. It’s fast. Very, very fast. There’s almost deafening silence that pushes down on him, his pulse being the only thing audible. For a moment, Jungwoo wonders if perhaps he’s been drugged. The feeling that he’s experiencing right now, the dense, heavy, silence around him, is something he’s never felt before.

It’s cold. The hairs on his arms stick up, goosebumps pushing them further into the air. It’s rather odd, the temperature considering everything around him has been uncomfortably hot since he entered. Even the tips of his toes, covered by shoes, have become numb unfortunately quick. 

There’s hands clapping. It’s loud, almost too loud. Jungwoo’s hands quickly move up to cover his ears as the noise echoes throughout the room. It stops as fast as it starts, leaving Jungwoo only to hear his rapid breathing. Then there’s footsteps. He doesn’t hear them. He feels them. They vibrate against the soles of his feet, teeth biting down into his bottom lip with every tap. 

It’s undoubtedly Lucas. The feeling surrounding him isn’t as strong as it was before. Jungwoo guesses it’s because they’re in his kingdom. He’s drowned out by the sourness of their surroundings. But it’s Lucas. It’s his fingers that are dragging along his jaw. There’s the stinging, burning feeling radiating through his skin. He wants to pull away, wants to run, anywhere. But, Jungwoo’s already established that he wouldn’t be able to get far anyways. It would be pointless, especially right now. Lucas could easily grab him, snatching him up quickly and do what he pleases. Even with his thoughts tempting him to try and run away, he’s positive that his feet wouldn’t even be able to take a step. 

“It’s an honor to have you here,” Lucas says, hot against his neck. The fingers have moved to his shoulder, still burning him through his clothing, just slower. “Johnny and Sicheng did well, to bring you here unharmed. Though I really should thank you, for behaving as well.” He laughs. It’s loud in his ear and Jungwoo’s back arches at the way his breath tickles his neck. 

“Please,” Jungwoo says, voice cracking and a sob threatening to spill from the back of his throat. “Please don’t hurt me.” 

A laugh, again, from the other. Lucas slaps his hand on Jungwoo’s shoulder, effectively making him groan out. “Listen, I may be the _bad_ guy,” the way he says ‘bad’, is mockingly. One that’s filled with annoyance and spite. “But I didn’t bring you here to torture you or whatever thoughts you have running through your brain.” 

Jungwoo knows better. He knows better than to believe anything that Lucas says. Kun has told him stories about the South’s god before. The way he can easily take those innocent ones and turn them into his own pawns. The way the ghosts and goons that linger in the shadows can grab those that are venerable. Jungwoo had met a living example only minutes ago. Mark was a victim. One of the South’s terrible reputation. There was no reason to listen to any of the vague promises that Lucas was telling him. 

“What do you need me for,” he breathes out, lips pressing together when he feels Lucas begin to pace in front of him. Feet tapping loudly on the floor. “Why did you bring me here then?” 

“Ah,” the other says with a soft sigh. “I’m not sure I should tell you yet. You’ve only just arrived. You haven’t even seen the view from my window yet!” Suddenly, hands are pulling him. Jungwoo protests, arms shaking as he attempts to get Lucas off of him. The longer his fingers touch his skin, the more Jungwoo is certain that he’s going to have burn marks. “The countryside is beautiful this time of year. Of course, it’s nothing compared to everyone’s pretty gardens with big fountains and pools, but I make due. Don’t you want to look?” 

Hands are on his head. Fingers running along the sides of his blindfold. Jungwoo tenses, body being pressed against what he can assume is the windowsill. Though the air hitting his face and the soft sound of what Jungwoo can describe as nails being picked up and dropped, make him realize there’s no window. Lucas’s fingers slide under Jungwoo’s blindfold, making him close his eyes quickly. He doesn’t have time to grab the boy’s hands before the fabric is being taken off his head. 

“Go ahead, look. I know you’re interested. You’ve always been,” he says, voice back to tickling his ear. “I’m sure Kun has told you so many stories of this. Even Johnny. I bet you’re expecting pools of lava and bones everywhere, aren’t you?” 

He was. Mostly because of the heat he’s felt since entering the passageway to get here. The lost fabric he’s already seen on the floor. The ghosts he’s heard. But Lucas was right, he wanted to look. He wants to look and see for himself. Johnny told him not to take his blindfold off. Told him no matter how much he wants to look, he shouldn’t. There was no reason to trust the older boy anymore. He had taken him from his sleep and brought him here. Betrayed not only Kun but Jungwoo as well. There was just something that made Jungwoo not feel anger towards him. The whole time they walked in silence, he felt this glimmer. It was such a small bit of his whole aura but it was there. A bit of him that felt guilty for his actions. 

“Perhaps it’s too soon,” Lucas says with a sigh. “I’m sure you’re scared. I don’t mean to scare you even more. I sometimes get ahead of myself.”

Then there’s the blindfold being placed back over his eyes again. Jungwoo can’t help but sigh in relief, attempting to not make it obvious. Lucas moves away, feet back to tapping against the floor. Jungwoo doesn’t turn around. His fingers grip at the bar that he’s been pressed against. It’s cold, like the air around him, conflicting with the hot breeze that’s hugging his cheeks. 

“Lucas.” Jungwoo tilts his head, lips parting when he feels Sicheng return. “I think it might be good if Jungwoo had some rest. We’ve had a long journey. He could use sleep.” 

The other doesn’t respond and Jungwoo can only assume that he’s simply nodded at the suggestion. Sicheng’s hands are on him. For a moment, Jungwoo wonders why Sicheng’s fingers don’t burn like the others. Why there’s no warmth in him at all really. The thought fades when the doors in front of him open and it feels like he’s run into a large wall.

❧

“This will help you sleep,” Sicheng says, a cup being pushed into Jungwoo’s hands. “I know you won’t get any on your own.”

His fingers run along the sides of the cup, feeling the groves and markings on it, unsure of what they actually are. It feels like one of the small glasses that Kun has on display in the dining room. One that’s gold, patterns raised up against the smooth surface. It looks as if it’s come from the ancient times, the peaceful ones. The glass that Jungwoo liked to look at as a kid. One that he wanted to always drink out of but Kun always told him it wasn’t to be drank out of. It was only for decoration at this point. 

Jungwoo’s hesitant. He really can’t blame himself. There could be anything in the cup between his hands. Poison, some kind of weird drink to perhaps make him listen to every command Lucas gives him. A thousand possibilities. There’s something about Sicheng though that makes him tilt his head back, lips pressing against the cup. A kindness that the boy radiates. One that is still sour and makes his lips pucker but it’s not frightening. At least, not anymore. 

The liquid isn’t terrible. It’s not pleasant by any means but it’s easy for him to swallow. Sicheng is the one to pull the cup from his hands. There’s a gentle tap and Jungwoo tilts his head, biting down as he feels the bed sink down next to him. 

“Why did you bring me here?” 

It’s a question he’s already asked. One he’s already gotten an answer to. Lucas wanted to see him. Sicheng was simply doing his job, following his commands. But there was a feeling in Jungwoo that made him think it’s something more than that. 

“Lucas wanted to see you,” Sicheng repeats, almost the same as last time. 

“But _why_?” 

Jungwoo knows it’s because of the situation. The way he’s made to find a husband. Lucas knows that Jungwoo wouldn’t come to the South and give him a chance. He knew that from the start, yet he still attempted to join their dinner. Even now, Jungwoo still doesn’t want to give the boy the time to let him try and court him. No matter what he did, there was absolutely not a chance that Jungwoo would ever let himself fall into marriage with the South kingdom. 

“I don’t think I’m the person to tell you that.” 

It was getting frustrating. Jungwoo puffs his cheeks out, hands pressing down onto his thighs. “Why can’t you?” 

Sicheng stands up, the bed lifting up into its regular position. Jungwoo licks at his lips, biting down onto the bottom one as he hears Sicheng laugh in front of him. “It won’t be long. I guarantee by the time you wake up tomorrow, it’ll already begin.” 

Jungwoo parts his lips, hand reaching out only to be met with nothing. The boy has vanished. There’s no sign of him and Jungwoo’s hand falls back onto his knee. Fingers curl against his pants. A sense of anger begins to run through his veins. An anger that makes his hand raise up, fingers tucking under his blindfold. It gets pulled off, hand dropping it onto the floor next to his feet. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, eyes beginning to focus on his shoes. He knows he shouldn’t do this. He knows he should just pick the fabric back up and tie it around his eyes. Instead, his head tilts up, eyes meeting with the room around him. 

The first thing he’s met with is a dresser. It’s one that’s made of wood and has golden handles that shimmer in the candle light. His head turns, eyes running along the bedframe. It’s nothing spectacular. There’s an iron design that’s halfway up the wall. Two pillows and sheets that have been soft against his fingers. The only other thing in the room is an empty flower pot. One that’s void of soil and the purple paint on the clay is barely there anymore. Not a single window, which was most likely best. 

Fingers slide the lock on the door slowly, careful not to make too much noise. Jungwoo bites his lip, sucking in a breath as he walks back to the bed, eyes peering at the door when he lays down. It’s a futile attempt at keeping the others out. He’s certain that any of them could enter if they wished. But it gives him a slight peace of mind. Enough for him to close his eyes. 

Thankfully, Sicheng was right and Jungwoo doesn’t have any problems falling to sleep.

❧

Johnny is still here. His presence lingers outside his door. Even with his eyes closed, mind half asleep, he can sense the boy. Jungwoo sighs, eyes opening slowly, legs stretching out. It’s comforting in a way, to have Johnny watching over him. Despite his actions, he’s the only one he can cling to. Only one his mind can connect _home_ with.

Johnny isn’t a bad person. Jungwoo could feel it when he grabbed his face, telling him to keep his blindfold on. Could feel it even while he had the tightest grip on his wrist, mouth silent and mind focused. He’s not a bad person in the slightest. There has to be a reason he’s done this. A reason beyond Lucas’s command. The boy wasn’t in charge of him. In fact, it was more that he was in debt to Johnny. Debt most likely wasn’t the right word. Johnny took him the evil doers. The ones that have done wrong. In return, Lucas would reward him with something that Jungwoo didn’t know of. Maybe it could be considered a trade of some sort. Like the way Ten makes wine and sends it off to the different kingdoms. The same with Yuta and his flowers. Something would be given and something would be returned. That’s how it went in their compass, even in the South. 

It’s possible that Jungwoo was that trade. He could be the object that is given and now Johnny would get something in return. Maybe this had absolutely nothing to do with the attempt to court Jungwoo. Or it could have all to do with it. Lucas could have offered something wonderful, something that Johnny just couldn’t pass up. All in return for the precious, pure, innocence that was Jungwoo. 

But Johnny doesn’t mean any harm. Jungwoo can tell in the way he runs his hand down his arm, squeezing at his wrist again. “Breakfast is ready,” he says, voice quiet and low as usual these days. 

Meals have never truly been anything important to Jungwoo. He would sit, eat, then depart. Rarely would he ever have any conversation, aside from light talk with Taeil between bites. It’s normally just the two of them. Kun having eaten earlier or is out of town. Taeyong the same. Meals are rather quite, uneventful, _unfulfilling_. The more dining tables he sits at, the more food he eats, surrounded by several others each time, the more he realizes how lonely he’s actually been. 

The company surrounding him leaves little to be desired. Filled with ones who kill, ones who control the dead, ones who betrayed. It’s hardly an ideal situation yet it seems more put together than his breakfasts at home. There’s constant chatter. Laughter that echoes through the large room. Hands that slap against the table. Mouths that talk with food filled in them. 

“You’ve barely eaten,” Sicheng says to him, voice slow with hints of sadness running through the words. 

“I have a lot on my mind.” 

It’s more than true. There’s many questions left to be asked and answers that need to be given. Jungwoo could outright just ask. He could but the likelihood of getting an actual answer from anyone was slim. It seems to be that way often, he thinks. No one seems to want to give him the information that he wants. 

It’s always been like that. As long as Jungwoo could remember. Questions would be asked only to have the softest hint of a real answer given to him. It always felt like he was being shorted of the truth. A lie twisted with every response. An answer was given, always, but it was far from a proper one. 

“We’re not going to harm you,” Sicheng responds. “We’re going to _help_ you.” 

The word help makes the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. It’s said slowly, with purpose. The word help doesn’t truly have a good meaning here, deep in the heart of the South. It’s not like helping with reading signs or finding his way through the unfamiliar hallways of the castles. It typically meant help finding comfort in doing terrible things. Help finding pleasure in those things. At least, it’s what Jungwoo’s always been told. 

“How could you possibly help me?” It comes out harsher than Jungwoo wants it to. Well, perhaps not. It’s meant to be harsh, meant to have poison running through the end of the question, ready to injure the one who chooses to answer. 

Lucas laughs. It’s a laugh that makes Jungwoo’s knees knock together and his fingers curl against his thighs. “We have eyes everywhere, Jungwoo. Even places where you think we can’t possibly see.” Lucas’s voice isn’t filled with hatred or anything negative for that matter. It sounds somewhat endearing and matter-of-factly. “I know _everything_. I’ve seen _everything_. And when the time comes, you’ll realize that I did this as a way to protect you.” 

The rest of them fall silent. There’s no more quiet chattering between Johnny and Mark. Sicheng has stopped chewing with his mouth open and even Lucas’s voice has become nonexistent. Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. The frustration is almost too much to handle. Jungwoo feels his teeth begin to grind against each other, jaw starting to ache. Why couldn’t anyone just tell him truthfully. Why did it always have to be fluffed nicely with words that could mean a thousand things. 

“Tell me what you’ve seen then. Prove to me that I have even the slightest reason to believe you.” Jungwoo speaks through his teeth. It’s quiet and broken but it’s enough to make his words be understood. 

“Serious matters should never be discussed over food.” Instead of Lucas’s voice, it’s Mark’s. There’s even a laugh at the end, which Sicheng joins in with. “It’s one of the only rules we have here.” 

Jungwoo pushes his hands on the table, forcing himself up quickly. So fast, the chair behind him rocks, threatening to fall over. “Then let us speak privately, Lucas. You’ve brought be here and I believe I deserve answers to my questions.” He’s breathing heavy, lips pressed together and air being sucked in his nose, releasing less than a second later the same way. 

More silence fills the spaces between them. It’s only Jungwoo’s breathing that he can hear, loud in his ears as he takes each breath. For once, the sour feeling it’s overwhelming. It’s rather subtle, still very much there, but it’s more of an inkling rather than a flood. Then a chair is being pushed back, legs scratching against the floor. 

“Certainly,” the boy says. Jungwoo doesn’t need to see to know that there’s a grin on his lips, wide and full of knowledge.

❧

Jungwoo thinks they must be in a library of some sorts. He can smell dusty book pages and hear the creaks of the floor beneath their feet, common traits that all libraries have. No matter how old, how new, they all sound the same. All hold the same endless amount of knowledge and secrets. Even the chair he’s seated in, is one similar to the one he finds himself in often at his home. It’s large, leather, and poofy. Though this one has seen far more use than the one he’s used to. His fingers pick at the crumbling strip of fabric under him, pulling it off in small chunks. It’s a nervous habit, possibly, for Jungwoo to have his hands play with things. They constantly have to be touching something. The feeling makes him aware of his surroundings. He can feel vibrations through what he’s sitting in. Feel a shift in the space between him and whatever he faces.

Lucas offers him a glass of wine. Which Jungwoo can’t help but accept. When the liquid presses against his tongue, it’s undoubtedly Ten’s. In seconds, the glass is empty, something that’s not truly intentional. The taste brings comfort and Jungwoo seeks comfort in taste, sound, and feeling often. Something to make up for his lack of visual familiarity. 

Neither of them speak for quite some time. Jungwoo can hear a clock ticking in the back but he’s stopped counting at around ten minutes. Both of them are waiting for each other to speak first, neither one wanting to break the silence themselves. But Jungwoo’s grown far too impatient and decides to swallow whatever kind of pride that’s holding him back. 

“Tell me what you know.” 

Jungwoo can hear Lucas shift in his chair. He can hear the way the old leather creaks against his movements. The table wobbles on the floor, creating soft tapping as the other gets adjusted. It doesn’t take long before the boy responds. 

“I’ll start with the most obvious,” he pauses, voice slightly higher than normal as he sucks in a breath. “Your eyes, they-” 

“That’s more than obvious,” Jungwoo responds quickly, voiced laced with impatient. “Don’t humor me about them.” 

“Let me finish,” Lucas says firmly, so firmly it makes Jungwoo press his lips together tightly. “They’re powerful. More powerful than any other power than all the gods combined.” 

Jungwoo wants to laugh at this. In no way did he possess such strength that Lucas speaks of. “They make me weak. They’re nothing but a burden.” 

“I said, _let me finish_. I don’t like to repeat myself, Jungwoo.” Lucas pauses and Jungwoo finds himself slipping back in the chair, fingers picking at the leather once more. “Everyone else had to find what they were good at. They were born with their powers sure, but not everyone can find it. Ten is an example. He has much more than just an odd talent for making wine. But he hasn’t been able to find what he really holds in him.” Lucas lets out a soft laugh. “You’re different Jungwoo. Your power needs no talent. You need no training period. No time to refine your skills or even find them. It was given to you, fully and all at once when you turned fourteen. That’s what makes it so powerful.” 

It’s not often that Jungwoo feels special. Not often at all that he considers his powers something other than a curse. One that’s restricted him from so much, for so long. Seven long, long, years behind a blindfold. One that’s been filled with loneliness and disappointment. But hearing the way Lucas describes his power, makes him feel something else. Lucas was right. The moment he turned fourteen, it happened. There was no training he needed to go through. It wasn’t like Taeil or Jaehyun who trained for years before officially being able to be called an archer. There wasn’t qualifications he had to fill and mission like journeys he had to endure like Johnny. It was there, all at once and in full force. Anyone could be a victim. He didn’t chose them like the others could. Technically, in a way, he could. But Taeil wasn’t going around shooting arrows aimlessly into the space around him all day. Every shot he took, he chose. Ever target he ever aimed at, he chose. There would never be an accidental hit. Never would he accidently pick up his bow and shoot an arrow. But Jungwoo could. 

“Johnny told me what happened. He was there the day your powers came in.” At this, Jungwoo feels his back straighten. His fingers curl against the chair and his chest tightens. “He saw it all and he was the one to bring your friend down here.”

❧

Feet tap against the marble floor hard. It echoes throughout the large hallway, one that seems like it’s a mile long and a mile wide. Jungwoo breathes heavily, panting as he continues his way down the long stretch of marble pillars and empty walls. It’s almost midnight, far too late for him to be running through the halls. If Kun were to catch him, he’s sure he would be scolded for days on end. But it’s only a few minutes until his birthday and he wants to spend it with his friend.

Small hands push open the wooden door and Jungwoo is still panting when he steps inside the bedroom. Soft brown hair can barely be seen sticking out of the large white blanket. Jungwoo walks quietly, trying not to wake the boy. It’s a silly thing to attempt to do considering the way he jumps on the bed once he reaches it. 

The other groans, arms stretching out, nearly hitting Jungwoo in the face. “What are you doing, Jungwoo?” There’s sleepiness laced through his voice, making it raspy and deep. His eyes blink, fingers rubbing at them slowly, head tilting to look at Jungwoo. “It’s the middle of the night.” 

“It’s my _birthday._ ” Jungwoo corrects him, laugh filling the room. “It’s my birthday!” Hands grab at the boy’s shoulders, shaking him slightly as he continues to laugh. Jungwoo lays down, shifting so their shoulders touch, eyes staring up at the blank, shadow filled ceiling. “I’m finally fourteen,” he whispers, lips curled into the brightest smile. “You know what this means, don’t you? My powers will finally come. I can’t wait to see what I can do.” Jungwoo lets out a sigh, one that has his arms tucking behind his head and eyes peering over at the other next to him. “What do you think, Jaemin?” 

The boy hums, pursing his lips out as he shakes his head, eyes equally as trained on the ceiling. “You could do anything. Maybe you’ll be one of those cool people that can make fire happen!” Hands go flying up again, a signature move of Jaemin’s. “Even one that lets you fly! That would be really cool.” 

They both burst out into laughter. There’s so many possibilities. More likely than not, Jungwoo will inherit something similar to Kun’s power over marriages and love. A matchmaker of somesorts. But he couldn’t help wonder what other things he could possess. What other powers are out there that he hasn’t heard about. 

Fourteenth birthdays were something that everyone looked forward to. No matter where they called home or who they belonged to, fourteen was a magical age for all. It was essentially the beginning of adulthood for them. Young, but as gods, it needed to be. There was no time to waste getting into their positions and roles. Johnny had already started his and Jungwoo was more than eager to start his own training. Start his own journey and finally be included in the kingdom’s power. Jungwoo would no longer be shut out of meetings or rushed away when important people came. He could be apart of those meetings and greet those from other kingdoms. 

“I just hope it’s something lovely,” Jungwoo whispers, eyes closing as he smiles. 

Jaemin laughs, hand poking at Jungwoo’s arm gently. “You’re a lovely person so I have no doubt your power will suit you.” 

They share one glance at each other, eyes sparkling before Jungwoo pushes himself up, hand running through his hair. “I should get back to my room. Kun will have my head if he finds me out of my bed tomorrow morning.” 

There’s a shift in Jaemin. Instead of the gentle touches he pressed against Jungwoo’s arm earlier, there’s a tight grip on his wrist. Jungwoo laughs, hand attempting to pick off the boy from him. “Stay,” he says firmly. “Jungwoo, won’t you stay?” 

He laughs, shaking his head as he tries to pull Jaemin’s hand off him once again. “You know how much trouble we’ll get in, Jaemin. No sleepovers unless it’s Saturday. Today is only Tuesday.” 

The way Jaemin is staring at him, makes Jungwoo bite down on his lip. There’s darkness in his eyes. A shade he’s never seen before. A black so deep that it seems to go on forever. Even in the darkness of the bedroom, Jungwoo can see the eyes staring so strongly at him. It makes Jungwoo laugh softly, teeth pressing against each other. “Jaemin-” 

“I love you,” he says flatly. “Jungwoo, I can’t believe i’ve never told you this but I need to tell you. I need to tell you that I _love_ you.” 

Jungwoo has never, ever, heard such words come from his friend’s mouth. They’ve never been said in such a manner either, dark, as dark as his eyes. It’s almost monotone, as if he’s been taken over by something. “You’re scaring me,” Jungwoo says quietly. 

Not a single moment in his life has Jungwoo truly been scared. Not even the time that Kun scolded him so hard, it made him cry for hours. Not even the time where he got stuck between a pair of degrading ruins out in the forest. There’s a feeling surrounding him that makes his heart race too quickly and even his breathing is speeding up. A feeling of uncomfortableness and fear. 

Jaemin has never been like this either. There’s always a smile on the boy’s lips. He’s the one to wipe at Jungwoo’s tears when he falls down while they’re playing soccer, knee scraped and bleeding. Jaemin is the one who calls out to him, running down the hall to let him know Johnny or Taeyong has returned with gifts. He’s the one friend that Jungwoo has. 

This Jaemin in front of him however, is nothing like the Jaemin he knows. He’s not the same cheerful best friend that has him laughing for hours on end. Even his face is almost void of all the things that make him himself. That’s when Jungwoo realizes that something is wrong. 

Finally, he gets his wrist free. He pushes himself off the bed, nearly tripping on the slippers that he jumped over earlier. Just as fast as he gets up, so does Jaemin. Jungwoo doesn’t make it to the door before he’s being pulled down. His ankle has a tight hand around it, making him fall flat on his face. Tears begin to form and Jungwoo turns around, meeting eyes with Jaemin’s dark ones. They’ve become even more sinister looking, if it’s even possible. 

Feet kick the hand off him, unintentionally kicking the boy in his face. At any other point in time, Jungwoo would feel bad. He would lean down, apologizing profusely, eyes pouring out tears most likely. There’s the slightest concern, just the tiniest possible. But it quickly goes away when Jaemin’s hands reach out for him again. 

The same sound echoes throughout the same oversized hallway. It’s mirrored by Jaemin’s own footsteps, even louder as he sloppily runs behind him. Jungwoo feels like he can barely breathe. His heart and breaths are just as loud as the slaps his feet make against the ground. It’s more than overwhelming. Jungwoo doesn’t know what’s going on, doesn’t understand what’s just happened. What’s happening. It’s more than terrifying. How fast he’s running. How incredibly different Jaemin is. How he’s running so, so fast but the boy seems to be catching up with him. 

Then, a glimmer of hope. Kun’s back is spotted. Hand rubbing at his eyes and shoulders more than relaxed. If Jungwoo could breathe properly, he would let out the biggest sigh. Instead, it comes out as a whine, feet attempting to move him faster. Get him to Kun sooner. 

They’re rather loud so it isn’t long before the elder turns around, finger pointing and brows furrowing. As soon as he opens his mouth, Jungwoo pushes himself into his arms. His face pressed against Kun’s chest, shaky fingers grabbing his shirt and tears beginning to stain his shirt. 

“Jungwoo what’s-” 

It doesn’t take long for Kun to realize what’s going on. Arms wrap around him quickly, covering his head. Jungwoo squeezes his eyes shut, body shaking against the elder. There’s not much he can hear, tucked away in Kun’s arms. The vibration of feet against the floor, lots of them, and the almost muted sound of screaming is all he can truly gather. He doesn’t know how long he’s like this, face buried and mind seemingly disconnected with everything. 

Kun’s hands slowly pull him away, just enough for their eyes to meet. His brows are furrowed so tightly that Jungwoo is sure that he’s going to have wrinkles tomorrow morning. Tonight was the night of many firsts. Another one added is the way Kun is looking at him. Concern contorting his whole face. Fingers run through his hair slowly, the other set wiping at the tears still streaming down Jungwoo’s cheeks. 

“What in the world happened?” 

Jaemin isn’t there. He’s nowhere to be seen and Jungwoo can’t even hear his voice anymore, if it even was his voice before. It’s just him and Kun. Standing quietly aside from the loud hiccups and gasps that are coming out of Jungwoo’s mouth, unable to stop crying. 

“I-I don’t know,” he says shakily, fingers curling into Kun’s shirt. “We were talking about my birthday and then all the sudden he just--” 

“Look at me,” Kun says firmly when Jungwoo’s eyes don’t meet his as they talk. “Jungwoo,” he says, hand reaching up to grab at his jaw too forcefully. It makes him whine, tears still spilling out from his eyes as they meet with the elders. “Your eyes, they’ve changed colors.” Jungwoo feels his own brows furrow, lips parting at Kun’s words. “What did you do ,Jungwoo? What happened?” 

“Nothing! I told you! W-We were talking and we looked at each other then after that it wasn’t Jaemin anymore.” 

Silence falls between them, Jungwoo’s sobs having settled down. Jungwoo feels helpless. Feels like he’s to blame for whatever happened. Even though there’s no reason it would be because of him. Jungwoo didn’t do anything. Nothing at all. They always talked like that. Late at night, early in the morning. There was nothing odd with their interaction. No differences that Jungwoo could think of. Something must have happened. Jaemin wouldn’t do this to him. Wouldn’t have such a terrible look in his eyes. 

“I think I understand,” Kun says quietly, hands cupping Jungwoo’s cheeks, tilting the boy’s head up, eyes meeting once again. “I believe your powers have come.” 

No, he must be mistaken. Jungwoo didn’t know his powers yet. It hadn’t come to him yet. He couldn’t make fire or fly or even control nature. Sure he was fourteen but Jungwoo didn’t have any powers yet. There was no way. Even if had come, what was it? What power was Kun referring to. 

“Jungwoo,” Kun says, thumbs rubbing against his cheeks slowly. “I want you to go to your room. Don’t come out until I come and get you. Don’t look out the window. Don’t do anything to look at anyone else. Just stay in your room until I tell you to. Do you understand?” 

He doesn't. Not in the slightest. But at this point, Jungwoo has absolutely no reason to do otherwise. No desire to do otherwise. His heart is still beating too fast for his liking and his fingers are trembling, no sign of stopping anytime soon. 

“What about Jaemin? Is he-- will he be okay?” 

As Kun grabs his hand, feet beginning to take them back towards Jungwoo’s room, he lets out the most unfortunate sigh he’s ever heard. “I’m afraid not.”

❧

Jungwoo finds himself with his hands gripped around the armrests of the falling apart chair. Lips are pressed together, quivering just the slightest bit in the corners. This was the one thing he hated to remember. Everytime the thought even entered his mind, he pushed it away fast. So quickly that it hurt. There are nightmares constantly rotating in his dreams. Ones that show those dark, dark, eyes that stared into him. Even though it’s been years, the whole night is burned into Jungwoo’s eyes.

“I’m sorry for bringing it up,” Lucas says, voice rather hurt sounding. “I didn’t know you’d still be affected.” It’s a feeble apology, one that doesn’t touch Jungwoo’s heart in any way. But if it gets him to stop talking about it, Jungwoo nods, whispering that it’s okay. “This isn’t what this is about, however.” 

There’s still no explanation for why he’s here. Literally no explanation for anything. No reason for Haechan to be interacting with the South. No reason for Johnny to bring him here, even if Lucas had said so. No reason for Lucas to be _nice_ to him. None of this made sense. None of it. At this point, Jungwoo can only sigh, mind tired from all the questions running through his head. 

“I’ll get straight to the point. I can see you’re rather exhausted.” Lucas shifts again, this time the chair scooting across the floor softly. “Doyoung and Jaehyun are the ones you should be worried about. They’re not the people you think they are.” 

It’s not the first time he’s heard these words. Though, he’s only heard them about Jaehyun, nothing about Doyoung. Even though it’s coming from a different person, Jungwoo still didn’t believe the claims. He’s spent a month with both, well almost a month with Doyoung, it was more than enough for Jungwoo to know that they’re harmless. As he parts his lips to protest, Lucas continues instead. 

“At the dinner Sicheng attached his ghost to them. I’ve seen everything, Jungwoo. They don’t mean well in the slightest.” 

“Then explain,” Jungwoo sighs, voice tired. 

“They don’t want your love. That’s not the interest. Their goals are to kill you. Kill you and take your _eyes._ ” 

For some reason, Jungwoo swears his heart stops beating for a good minute. Up until now, he hasn’t taken Lucas’s words very seriously, not quite serious at all. But the way he’s said these last words, give Jungwoo a different feeling. It wasn’t an answer with fluffy clouds covering it. There was no vagueness. Straight and direct to the point. 

“Is that really true?” 

Lucas takes a breath, words coming out in the softest laugh that dissipates into the air. “I’m afraid so.”

❧

There isn’t much feeling coursing through his veins. Though to be fair, Jungwoo doesn’t know what to feel. How to feel. His mind still hasn’t processed the confession that Lucas dropped on him. There’s still no reason to believe his words. No reason to believe anything he’s said. Just as it did the moment he told him, his heart still skips a beat when he repeats the way Lucas said those sentences.

Jaehyun wasn’t a bad person. Doyoung wasn’t a bad person. No one was a bad person in his eyes. Lucas was the only one branded as a negative presence. Even he, didn’t seem like he meant any harm to him. 

There were so many things to think about. Were all the words that Jaehyun shared with him a lie? Did he truly not care for him, even in the slightest? There certainly had to be some kind of feeling. They shared a kiss, many kisses. Jaehyun wrote him a poem. He confessed his past with him, something that he was ashamed of. The same for Doyoung. That boy made Jungwoo’s heartbeat the fastest. It was around Doyoung that Jungwoo was beginning to get the inklings of love, or what he thought was love. Everyone, even Yuta, Haechan, Ten, there was no way that they were all in on this too. It was impossible. 

But Jungwoo didn’t know who to believe. There was the voices, voices of real life people telling him that the others didn’t mean well. Multiple warnings from Taeil and now even Lucas telling him the same thing. There was no way that Taeil was in contact with Lucas. No way they could talk and perhaps plan something up. His guardian wouldn’t do that. Then there was his poor heart. The one who was falling apart quickly, breaking the hard shell of itself and allowing others to take a glance at it. The choice was difficult. One that Jungwoo didn’t think he would have to make. 

Mark is the one to approach him. Jungwoo’s been placed somewhere outside. The warm air beginning to create a sheen of sweat over his skin. Sicheng told him he’d be right back and Jungwoo didn’t have any energy to protest. So he slumped down, leaning against something hard, mind somewhat wishing something would just take him away. Drag him deep into the depths of whatever the South had to offer. 

“I’m assuming Lucas has told you,” the boy says, groaning as Jungwoo feels his body slump down next to him. “The news about the others, that is.” 

Jungwoo nods, letting out a sigh, fingers curling at his knees that he’s pulled up against his chest. “Yes.” Mark doesn’t respond and Jungwoo takes the opportunity to ask a question instead. “Why was Haechan meeting up with Johnny?”

He thinks he might as well get everything he can out of them. Jungwoo’s tired of thinking of too many possibilities, too many scenarios of things. Now, mind slightly numb, he’s letting his mouth ask what’s been on the tip of his tongue since he’s arrived. 

“Oh,” Mark says, sucking a breath in through his teeth. “He’s my brother.” Jungwoo parts his lips, wanting to tell the boy he already knows that. Knows the whole story, told by Jaehyun himself. But he closes his mouth, head leaning back against the cold concrete like wall behind him. “It probably sounds silly but, I miss him a lot. I was young when I came here. Too young to appreciate him. Even though I’ve been living here, Haechan still wrote letters to me, slipping them in Johnny’s notebooks.” 

The air around them changes. Jungwoo feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders. It makes him wiggle them slightly, teeth biting down on his bottom lip slowly as Mark continues. “It’s not as bad everyone makes it out to be. Sure it has its ups and downs, pros and cons, but what kingdom _doesn’t_. Lucas is a wonderful leader as well. He may seem intimidating on the outside but he’s a big child, really.” 

There’s something rather sincere about that way Mark laughs when he finishes talking. It isn’t one that has hidden pain or sorrow. It’s genuine. Jungwoo feels his own self begin to laugh, the boy’s voice becoming addicting. It’s not funny in the slightest. Yet Mark has this energy in him, once Jungwoo could push past the thorns blocking the light, that radiates. Now with the obstacles clear, Jungwoo can feel how similar he is to Haechan. 

“Anyways, I haven’t really answered your question, have I?” The boy clears his throat, shoulder bumping against Jungwoo’s. “He was able to sense Sicheng’s ghost. For some odd reason. He was worried. About what, he never said. But he made the journey here the first time by himself. Guided by the sounds of the guardians along the roads.” 

“But wouldn’t he just end up like you,” Jungwoo says, head tilting towards the boy’s voice. “Didn’t the others suspect anything?” 

Mark sighs. “No. Not when their own intentions aren’t any better. They used it to their advantage.” 

“Mark,” Sicheng’s voice raises in amusement. “I didn’t expect you to be here. I thought you went out for the day.” 

“Ah,” the other says, grunting as he pushes himself up. Jungwoo can hear his hands pat against the fabric of what he assumes is his pants. “I am supposed to. I’m running late but I couldn’t help but stop and talk to Jungwoo.” He feels his cheek turn the softest shade of pink. One that might be mistaken for the shade his skin is already due to the heat. “I can see why you’re highly sought after. Your presence is wonderful.” 

“It’s only been a short while but I’ve grown rather fond of you as well,” Sicheng responds and the way he says it, makes Jungwoo imagine his lips pursed into a pout. “It’s a nice change from the usual.” 

If someone had told Jungwoo three months ago that he was going to be taken down the South. Taken rather forcefully, only to have the others treat him normally, he would have never believed it. Never even listened to a word of it. The South was just like any of the other kingdoms. Jungwoo’s certain that there’s far more negative things he hasn’t experienced. Things that go on in the background that they won’t let him see. Sure there are days where a novel full of unfortunate things happen. It’s where people go to die, or have already died. Where Johnny takes those that have sinned far beyond repair. It’s where those people, gods or mortals, are left to rot to their own accord, drowning in a pool of despair. 

But like Jungwoo’s come to learn, the South is just like the other kingdoms, it seemed. At least in terms of being home to those that have terrible intentions.

❧

The amount of days that have passed has been lost in Jungwoo’s mind. In all honesty, he can’t tell day from night where he is. There’s no sun, no birds that chirp in the mornings or owls that coo in the evenings. All he goes by is when someone wakes him up and when they walk him back to his room.

It’s different people each time. Though more often than not it’s Sicheng. The boy is the one to plop down on his bed, groaning as he stretches, hand rubbing at Jungwoo’s back. He always smells oddly like fresh water. Like he’s standing next to one of the fountains in the courtyard back home. The way the water gets pushed into mist into the air. Even sometimes, as they walk, Jungwoo can get the slightest, tiniest, hint of roses. 

“Jungwoo,” the boy says softly, finger poking his shoulder. “It’s time to wake.” 

Sicheng always gives him privacy when Jungwoo finally rolls over onto his back. He’ll step outside, door closed, leaving Jungwoo by himself. They never particularly do anything with their days. Jungwoo normally follows one of them around as they complete their own tasks. Sometimes he’s left alone in his room for long periods, silently watching the way the paint chips begin to fall off the walls. Today would be no different. 

However, as he pulls his clothes on, fingers brushing his bangs out of his face, Jungwoo notices something. In the ceramic pot, the one with purple coloring barely even there, something is staring at him. Tall, lanky, stems have grown from the soil that Jungwoo didn’t even know existed in the pot. The petals that hang from the fragile looking stems are something that Jungwoo hasn’t seen before. A lovely royal purple color with a mix of brown and yellow in the middle, where the end of the petals connect with the stems. Their so thin that Jungwoo can see the veins running through each petal, creating a pattern that reminds him of a sort of animal fur in a way. 

“Can I come back in?” 

Jungwoo licks his lips, eyes tearing away from the flower that has suddenly grown overnight. His fingers pull on his blindfold, nodding to himself before parting his lips to answer Sicheng. “Yes.” He waits until he hears the door open and footsteps behind him to say anything else. “Sicheng,” Jungwoo says quietly, head turning to face the boy. “This flower wasn’t always here, was it?” 

Even from where he’s standing, at least a meter away from the boy, he can feel the breath that he takes. Feel the way his thoughts are rushing in his mind. Jungwoo presses his lips together, fingers curling at his side as he waits for the other to answer. 

“No, it hasn’t.” It comes out softly, barely even able to be heard. Another deep breath, releasing in a quiet sigh. Sicheng walks past him, assumingly towards the plant. “An Iris.” Sicheng says in another sigh.

There’s a knock on the door and soon, he can hear footsteps coming towards them. It’s Johnny, Jungwoo can tell by the feeling that curls around his cheeks. Silence between all three of them is what makes Jungwoo begin to worry. The air has become tense. As if someone was stretching out a band far too much. 

“Sicheng,” Johnny says softly, fingers coming out to touch at the back of his arm. “There’s--” 

“I know,” the boy says, cutting Johnny off before he can continue. “There was one in my room as well.” 

Jungwoo can only assume they’re talking about the flower. Even now, blindfold covering his eyes, he can still see the purple petals. So thin, so fragile. It was rather odd, however, that Sicheng could even recognize it. As far as he knew, there were no flowers in the South. If there were, they were ones that had no color, no life. Sucked dry from both despair and heat. There was no flora on the way down to the kingdom. Not for at least a full day worth of walking. Yet he knew the name of it. Could recognize it just by sight.

“I can be certain that Lucas is aware as well, correct?”

“If there are this many, there’s no doubt that he knows.” Johnny sighs and Jungwoo can feel the frown pulling his lips down. 

Sicheng’s voice is low. “I suppose I’ll have to cancel my plans for the day. It won’t be long now.” 

The boy is gone. Vanished quickly. Jungwoo’s learned that he can teleport. One of the many perks of being a leader of ghosts. Teleportation and the ability to fade until his figure is barely there. So he’s left next to Johnny. The boy’s hand is lingering on the back of his arm, nails pressing into his skin. 

“I must go as well. I will leave you with Lucas. Friday is his day off.” 

Jungwoo tilts his head. His hand comes up, hiding the gentle smile that’s pulling his lips up. “Do gods really have days off?” 

There’s a shift in Johnny as they walk. It’s like he’s let out a breath that he’s been holding for days. “He does.” Jungwoo doesn’t miss the way his voice raises up at the end, turning into a laugh.

❧

“Interesting.”

Jungwoo is seated in the terribly old leather chair again. His fingers find where he’s left off, picking away more of the fabric, letting it drop on the floor by his feet. Lucas’s feet take him back and forth. Pacing between the table and somewhere else that Jungwoo can’t seem to figure out. His footsteps are heavy and they touch down with purpose. 

Something is put on the table in front of him. It makes a gentle sound, like a clink against the wobbly surface. “I’m aware that your guardian is an archer, yes?” With a nod from Jungwoo, Lucas continues. “I believe this is his. Though, I’ve only ever seen Jaehyun’s arrows but this one doesn’t _feel_ like his.” 

Fingers reach out carefully, blindly hitting against the table until the tips feel the object in front of him. “They’re brothers,” Jungwoo whispers as his hand wraps around the arrow. It’s definitely Taeil’s. There’s no doubt about it. He’s never touched Jaehyun’s arrows before. But there’s the tiniest engraving on the underside, one that was signature to Taeil. “Where did you find this? He’s not-- Taeil’s okay right?” 

Lucas laughs. It’s not the loud, echoing one that he normally does but it’s enough for Jungwoo to let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding. “I found it stuck to one of the trees. Pierced right through. Taeil,” Lucas says almost as a question. “Seems to have wonderful skills. And to answer your question, there’s been no sighting of him. He’s most likely not even entered the kingdom yet. Though I’m certain he’s rather close.” 

“You’re not going to harm him, are you, Lucas? Please, I’m sure he means well.” Jungwoo pleads, worried for his guardian. The South held things that Jungwoo couldn’t see. Things that might not be forgiving to others. Jungwoo was a different story. He was wanted here. Desired here. Summoned by Lucas himself. Uninvited visitors may not have the same luck. 

“Your guardian is the least of my worries,” Lucas says. Jungwoo nods slowly, feeling the table shift and the chair on the opposite side be pulled out. “I’m more concerned with the other _random_ objects appearing.” Objects. Jungwoo bites down on his lip. The flowers. They were randomly appearing. One in his room. One in Sicheng’s and Johnny’s. Jungwoo could even feel one close by, undoubtedly in the room they’re in. “Even with the way Johnny has protected the roads, it’s obvious that the others have been preparing for this.” 

“What do you mean,” it comes out as a breath, shiver running down Jungwoo’s spine, making him straighten up in the chair. It creaks beneath him, rough edges of the torn fabric gently scratching the back of his thighs. 

“They’re coming as well, Jungwoo. Not just your guardian. The others have come to play in the kingdom where they can get away with _anything._ ” 

The pounding in his head has returned. It’s been missing for several days now, his mind and body getting used to the surroundings. However, the thought of what could happen to him, is perhaps even a worse feeling. It begins to hurt so much that Jungwoo’s hand pulls away from the arrow he’s had gripped in it. Fingers press against his forehead, attempting to release some sort of pressure. Help. Anything at all to make it better. 

Reality was coming for him. Maybe it’s already hit him. Lucas reaches out, hand pressing against Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Your guardian will be here soon. Very soon. So will the others. I would prepare yourself for a rather eventful evening.” 

Almost if on cue, there’s a knock at the door. Lucas doesn’t respond to it but the person begins entering anyways. Jungwoo wonders if it even mattered if he would have given the person permission to come in or not. It was obvious they were anyways. It’s Johnny that he feels first. His aura hitting him from where Jungwoo is sitting. It’s not as dense as it was earlier but not a positive one either. 

Jungwoo finds himself standing up, hands pushing down on the armrests as he raises himself. There’s another person with him. One he’s so, so happy to see. Jungwoo takes the risk. He moves himself out from in between the chair and the table. Feet take him slowly, hands reaching out to make sure he doesn’t bump into anything, at least nothing big. Then, a hand grabs his. 

Arms immediately wrap around the figure in front of him. Jungwoo’s hands run up and down the boy’s back, making sure that he’s real. He is. It’s a hundred percent real. A hundred percent _Taeil_. It doesn’t take long before Jungwoo can feel the tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. It isn’t his intentions to cry. He doesn’t want to cry. The feeling of Taeil against him. The way his guardian feels after so long without him. 

Jungwoo can sense that Taeil feels the same. He hugs him with a heavy heart, one that’s been lonely without him. The feeling that is pressed against him, isn’t the one that normally accompanies Taeil. It’s empty. 

“I’m more than happy you are okay, Jungwoo.” The words tickle his cheek as Taeil says them, face close to his, foreheads practically touching. “I’ve been worried. So worried.” 

“I’m fine,” Jungwoo whispers out, hands gripping at Taeil’s arms, curling the fabric into his palms. “Lucas, he hasn’t hurt me. He doesn’t mean any harm to me.” His voice is still shaky, tears having slowed but still there. Jungwoo feels himself sucking in breaths too quickly, gentle sobs being let out in return. 

Taeil’s fingers come up to his cheeks, thumbs wiping away the large tears that are staining them. “I know,” he says “I’m certain you wouldn’t be here right now if he did.” 

Jungwoo nods. He sucks in a breath, attempting to steady his breathing. Slowly, it works and soon his chest no longer hurts and the tears have stopped flowing from his eyes. “Please take me home.” 

“I would be careful, if I was you.” Lucas’s voice is deep. The boy hasn’t moved from the chair, silently watching, listening to the two reconnect. “By now, I’m sure you know what’s going on, don’t you, Taeil?” 

Jungwoo can feel his guardian swallow against him. Feel the deep breath that he takes and the way he lets it out shakily. “Yes, Johnny told me.” There’s silence between them. Jungwoo doesn’t know what to do, what to say anymore. There’s a terrible darkness looming over them. One far greater than he felt when he first arrived. It’s a dark rain cloud that’s dangerously close to land. “To be honest, I never would have thought that you would be the one to help Jungwoo. Truly attempt to help him.” 

The soft laugh that had come out of Lucas’s mouth earlier, has returned. It’s the most innocent laugh he’s heard from him. One that’s filled with happiness. “I would have never guessed it either.” The chair creaks, leather crying out as the boy stands up. Jungwoo’s fingers curl against Taeil’s chest the closer the footsteps become to them. “You could say that, I too, have become quite fond of him. I suppose it was bound to happen for the time I’ve watched him through the shadows.” There’s fingers running through his hair, soft, gentle, fingers. 

Lucas moves away, letting the strands of Jungwoo’s hair fall from his fingers. There’s something in him that’s making his heart warm. Jungwoo isn’t sure what it is. It’s different from the warmth he felt with Doyoung and Jaehyun. Different from the warmth from Taeil or Kun. It’s a unique feeling that Jungwoo can’t quite pick out. 

“This is yours,” Lucas says, voice back against his side. “I’m certain that you’ll need every one you can get.” 

It’s then that Jungwoo realizes, Doyoung was right with his words. Right when he told him the future he saw. Even Lucas said it himself. _‘It’s going to be eventful._ ’ Taeil nods against him, hands sliding down Jungwoo’s arm. One reaches out, curling around the arrow that Lucas has brought over to him. “I have one favor to ask.” Taeil speaks before Lucas can respond. “Let me see Mark.”

❧

The rain cloud that’s hovering over them is directly above Jungwoo as they walk. It must be the feeling of doom following him. The truth that something bad is going to happen. Jungwoo doesn’t know what. Doesn’t know what events will unfold. All he’s certain of, is that it isn’t going to be anything good.

The most positive thing is that Taeil is back with him. Hands back to wrapping around the boy’s arm, cheek resting against his shoulder as their footsteps become one. No matter what was going to happen, he knows that Taeil is with him. His guardian that has sworn on his life that he will never let anything bad come to Jungwoo. It’s his purpose, his only purpose. There was nobody else that Jungwoo trusted with his life. Or would want to trust with his life. 

“Mark is nice,” Jungwoo says quietly, fingers rubbing at Taeil’s wrist. “He even told me about how you used to play dress up with him when he was younger.” 

Taeil laughs, chest twitching as it comes through his nose. “Of course he would tell you that story. He loved to tell everyone how I looked with my mother’s clothing on.” 

Jungwoo smiles, really smiles, for the first time in days. “I bet you looked wonderful. What would you dress up as?” 

“He would pretend to be a god of the night. One that could control the moon.” 

Mark’s voice makes Taeil stop. Jungwoo can feel him tense up, only to let out a sigh, body relaxing to its original state. The boy’s body slides away from Jungwoo and soon he’s left standing by himself. Jungwoo feels his lips curl up even more, parting so his teeth are even showing. The warmth that comes from the two is something that he can barely handle. It’s warmer than the ground under him and the steam rising against his ankles. Warmer than his cheeks when the sun is bright in the middle of the afternoon. 

It’s been far too long since Taeil has seen Mark. The last time he did, he was still young, still innocently held up in their castle, not ready to face the world yet. Jungwoo can’t imagine the feeling that Taeil must have gotten when he heard Mark had been captured by the South, never to have returned home. Jungwoo is almost certain that it had something to do with Taeil’s detest for the South. They destroyed his home after he left, took his friend, and continued to manipulate the world above them. 

“Mark,” Taeil says quietly. “You’ve grown up so much.” 

The other boy laughs, maybe a little too loud for the situation but Jungwoo finds it endearing. “It’s been years, Taeil. Of course I have.” 

“How have you been? Have you, are you--” Jungwoo hasn’t heard Taeil stutter, attempting to find words before. The way he can’t find what to say, makes Jungwoo’s head tilts. 

“I’m fine,” Mark says, laugh still making his voice crack. “I’m really fine. I have a wonderful life here.” 

“But you were taken away,” Taeil says breathily and Jungwoo can hear the smallest hint of a cry in the back of his throat. “They stole you away from home. How can you live here so peacefully?” 

“Taeil,” The name comes out in almost disbelief, almost in shock at what Taeil had said to him. “I was never taken. Jaehyun and I were out, I was walking with him to find some kind of medicinal herbs. I had no idea where we were actually going but he led me down here. Left me in the passageway by myself. Lucas,” Mark sucks in a breath, letting it out with the rest of his story. “He saved me. I was never _taken_ from home. Jaehyun abandoned me here.” 

The words come even as a shock to Jungwoo. This story, it was nothing like what he had heard. Even Taeil had told him almost the exact thing that Jaehyun told him. This was completely different. So different, that Jungwoo can sense anger begin to fill up Taeil’s veins. Just as he reaches out to grab his shoulder, his fingers bump into someone else instead. 

“Taeil, you have to leave.” It’s Johnny between them. Jungwoo’s eyes widen, surprised at himself that he didn’t sense the boy approaching. He’s just been so taken aback by Mark’s words. By the way Taeil’s body is reacting to the story. Johnny’s hand must have been on Taeil’s shoulder. The taller one’s arm is swung back, nearly hitting Jungwoo. His hand reaches out, attempting to grab onto his guardian. Instead, his hand is pushed away the same way. “Taeil, please--” 

“Do you understand now, Jungwoo?” Taeil’s voice is harsh, much meaner than Jungwoo’s heard before. “Do you see why I didn’t want you near Jaehyun? This isn’t the only thing that he’s done.” 

“Taeil, calm down.” Johnny’s voice is quiet, desperately trying to calm the boy down. 

“Jaehyun is a _killer_ , Jungwoo. He’s killed so many people before. I’ve seen him kill before he even had his fucking powers.” 

In the seven years that Jungwoo has been with Taeil, day in and night out, a curse word hasn’t come from his mouth. At least not that he’s known. The anger that is radiating off him, slapping Jungwoo repeatedly in the face, makes his chest begin to tighten. 

Suddenly, the world seems to stop. Jungwoo feels his fingers curl against his sides. Silence fills his ears. In the background, very, very distant, he can hear Taeil continue to talk. Johnny can be heard as well, his feet pressing into the ground and his hands gripping at Taeil’s shirt. Jungwoo doesn’t feel as though he’s with his body. A common occurance lately it seems. There’s something wrong. Something terribly wrong. 

The silence is broken by a branch breaking. Jungwoo is certain that he’s the only one that can hear it. The noise is so faint. It’s not far away thought. It’s from a quiet footstep that’s unfortunately landed in the wrong spot. Then, his nose is filled with the fresh scent of recently washed sheets mixed with cinnamon candy. Jungwoo parts his lips but nothing comes out. He’s lost the ability to speak and his throat is desperately trying to push out the words he needs. 

Hands grab his shoulders and Jungwoo’s cheek lands straight on the hot soil, body falling limp against the ground. The feeling of his skin beginning to burn in the vibration of something else slamming into the ground next to him is what brings Jungwoo back to reality. There’s the distinct sound of arrows gliding through the air. One passes by him, so close that it makes his bangs flutter against his nose. He can hear several slam into the trees, bark snapping at the impact. 

Jungwoo blindly reaches along the ground, ignoring the pain it causes. When his fingers bump into another set, Jungwoo grabs onto them. They’re Taeil’s. So distinctly his guardians. Jungwoo moves closer, pushing himself up slowly. “Taeil,” he whispers, unsure if he should even be moving. Jungwoo hasn’t been hit, hasn’t been touched by an arrow, surprisingly with the amount that he’s heard go past him. “Taeil.” 

Shaky hands cup the boy’s face when he reaches it. They run down his chest until the bump into something sticking out, fingers becoming wet from what he can only assume is blood. In an instant, Jungwoo can feel his heart begin to fall. Tears fill his eyes and his chest contracts, sob coming from his lips. 

“Jungwoo, please don’t cry.” Taeil’s voice is soft. It’s quiet, gentle, like a summer breeze. His hands reach up, nails scratching at his cheeks in attempt to wipe the tears off. “You know I despise when you cry.” 

“I can take it out,” Jungwoo whispers. “Please. Let me--” 

“It won’t matter,” Taeil says with a laugh that makes him groan, fingers reaching down to grab at his shoulder. “Jaehyun’s not the one to miss his target.” 

Jaehyun is the one he should most likely be worrying about. He was close, Jungwoo knows he is. He could come and take his life any moment. Johnny and Mark are still close by, he can sense them. Even Sicheng has arrived but Jungwoo didn’t care about any of them. All he cared about was Taeil in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. I’m sorry I thought that Jaehyun was a nice person. I’m sorry that you have to be my guardian. I’m sorry that you came down here to rescue me and we couldn’t leave fast enough. Taeil, I’m so sorry.” It all comes out as one long sob, words jumbled together through the sniffles and hiccups that make his chest sink in on itself. 

Fingers reach up, trembling as he tries to untie the blindfold. Taeil’s own hand grabs his arm, attempting to pull it away. “Jungwoo, don’t. You know what will happen.” 

“I don’t care!” Jungwoo chokes out a sob, nails sinking between the not, pulling it apart quickly. “I don’t care anymore.” This time, it comes out as a whisper, the silk fabric falling against Taeil’s chest. 

Red hair is what he sees first. It’s still as bright and fresh as Jungwoo remembers. His hands rest against Taeil’s chest, feeling the way his breathing is becoming labored. Fingers curl against his wet shirt, not caring if his skin becomes stained with blood. Taeil is stunning. His skin is as pure as Jungwoo’s. Eyes a wonderful honey brown. Even his nose is wonderful. It looks as though it’s melted into his skin, fitting perfectly with his features. There’s two golden rings in his ear, shimmering against the soft light from above. 

Taeil’s hand reaches up, fingers brushing at his cheek. “They’re beautiful, Jungwoo.” There’s a small laugh that leaves his lips, ones that are redder than they should be due to the blood he’s coughed up. The sound of his laugh, the gentle, calm, look on Taeil’s face despite his situation, makes Jungwoo’s eyes fill with tears, quickly spilling over onto his cheeks. “I’m so glad to have met you. So glad to have been your guardian all these years.” 

Jungwoo lets the cries come from his mouth freely. He can barely see and he blinks quickly, desperately wanting to look at Taeil more. Jungwoo watches the way those honey brown eyes change dark. They slowly become darker than any black there is. It’s sickening. The sight before him. Jungwoo swallows, stomach beginning to turn. The Taeil before him isn't the one he knows. It looks like his life has been sucked out of him, eyes void of anything. Skin becoming paler by the second. Jungwoo feels tears beginning to drop on his hands that shake against Taeil. "Taeil, please! Please don't die! I can't-- I can't do this _without_ you. Please--" 

A shoe is pressed against Taeil’s cheek, making his head turn. Jungwoo presses his lips together tightly, hands gripping at the shirt under them. He keeps his head down, eyes still open but gaze focused on Taeil’s neck instead. 

“Kun should be ashamed to have picked my brother over me.” Jaehyun’s voice is laced with disgust, shoe pushing the boy’s head further against the ground. “Though I suppose that won’t matter soon, will it, Jungwoo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { was anyone expecting this??? }  
> { let me know what you think [❀](https://curiouscat.me/sparkling_uwu) }  
> {the final chapter is up next! i hope you've been enjoying so far!!!}


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { **warnings: graphic depictions of violence + mentions of blood + character death** }  
> { i know i said this was gonna be the last chapter but there's too much that needs to be done for it to be the last one! }  
> { so one more and then it'll be officially over uwu }

  


 

 

__

_“My name is Moon Taeil! I’m from the East and I’m the God of the moon!”_

_Jungwoo shifts against Kun, hands curled against his side as he listens to the other boy talk. This is new, very new. Jungwoo frowns, letting out a soft sigh. It’s difficult for Jungwoo to listen to someone else talk without looking at them. The boy in front of him, he has no idea what he looks like. No idea where they even are in the castle. The only thing he can be sure of is that his hands are curled into Kun’s shirt. Everything else is dark, empty, bare._

_“I’m going to be your guardian!”_

_Taeil is someone that talks with his hands, at least that’s what Jungwoo imagines from the way that he talks. His words are filled with confidence, one that’s surprising for someone only a few years older than Jungwoo. Perhaps because Jungwoo himself, is still rather childish. But here Taeil is, coming from a completely different kingdom, not even knowing Jungwoo, other than whatever gets around in the other kingdoms, ready to be something that would be his job for the rest of his life._

_“I’m Jungwoo,” he says quietly, nodding against Kun’s shoulder. “It’s nice to meet you Taeil.”_

_“Taeil is an archer,” Kun starts. “He’s going to be protecting you. He’s going to be your eyes, Jungwoo.”_

_His eyes. Jungwoo frowns, teeth biting down into his bottom lip. His eyes have been taken away, in a sense. They’re bound behind a blindfold, one that Kun had gotten quickly made for him. There wasn’t another way, at least not one that they could think of._

_Kun had done tests to figure out that Jungwoo’s eyes were the problem and it wasn’t an odd accident. He had held Jungwoo’s head, making him stare into one of the guards. In an instant, his eyes turned dark and arms flew out towards Jungwoo. They did it once, twice, and a third to make sure. Each time, Jungwoo watched as the men were taken away, body squirming and his name falling from their lips._

_Jungwoo is certain that Kun doesn’t even understand what his powers are. He’s heard him talking to Johnny late at night, whispers filled with confusion and questions. Jungwoo thinks that he’s asked Johnny to see if he can find out more about it from the other kingdoms, see if they have anybody with the same powers as him. As far as Jungwoo knows, there’s no one else like him._

_“I’ve prepared lunch,” Kun runs his hand down Jungwoo’s back, patting it gently. “Why don’t you two get to know each other while eating.”_

_Taeil sits next to him. They’re out in the courtyard, the air is too cold for Jungwoo’s liking but he enjoys being outside now a days. When he can’t see anything around him, the way nature is constantly moving, makes him feel like he’s connected to the world. Kun has set up a picnic of sorts for them. Food between them on a blanket, glasses of water and one filled with juice, per Taeil’s request._

_They don’t talk for most of the lunch. They don’t have any interactions during it, really. Occasionally Taeil will reach out and guide Jungwoo’s hands to what he’s reaching for, but that’s about it. The air between them is slightly awkward and Jungwoo’s sure it’s more awkward than he thinks, his own nervousness clouding mostly everything else out._

_“Your eyes are really powerful, aren’t they?”_

_The question makes Jungwoo tilt his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He nods slowly, letting out a breath. “Yeah, they are. At least, that’s what my dad says.”_

_“I’ve never heard of someone like you,” Taeil says and Jungwoo can feel him shifting against the blanket. “My brother and I are archers. He has a few more powers but archery is what we focus on.”_

_“Do you carry around a bow?” Jungwoo tilts his head._

_“I do,” Taeil responds cheerfully. “A bow and arrows at all times. You never know what might happen.” He pauses a moment before continuing, voice slightly more serious. “I can show you how to shoot an arrow one day if you’d like.”_

_“Is it hard?”_

_“It can be,” Taeil laughs, “but it’ll be easy with me helping you. I won’t let you fail.”_

_Jungwoo smiles, nodding quickly. “I would like that a lot.”_

_“It might come in handy one day,” Taeil hums and Jungwoo shifts, body moving so he’s seated with his knees pressed into the blanket and butt resting back on his ankles. “I’ll be here to protect you though. That’s my job now.”_

❧

Jungwoo slides off of Taeil. Tears are falling from his eyes faster, not bother to wipe them away, letting them drop from his jaw and onto his shirt. His heart is beating too fast and he can barely breathe, chest rising and falling quickly, attempting to get as much air in as he can. Taeil is looking at him. Even through the darkness in his eyes, Jungwoo can still see the smallest glints of the honey brown he saw only minutes ago.

With a shaky hand, Jungwoo reaches out, grabbing at Taeil’s hand. He pushes his fingers through the spaces between his, gripping it tightly. The other only curls his fingers down, pressing them against the back of Jungwoo’s hand. The grip becomes stronger when Jaehyun’s foot moves off of Taeil’s cheek, dirty footprint staining his cheek. Jungwoo expects Taeil to get up. Hopes he does. He wants him to get up and come into his arms, tell him he loves him and that he doesn’t want him to leave. Anything to let Jungwoo know that he’s okay. But Taeil doesn’t, instead, he stays still, chest rising and falling slower than it should. 

“Taeil,” Jungwoo says quietly, hand shaking the one in his. “Taeil, _please._ ” 

“Begging is useless,” Jaehyun says with a sigh, clicking his tongue. Then he reaches down, fingers wrapping around the thin arrow sticking out from Taeil’s chest. With one hard tug, it comes out. It’s a terrible sight and Jungwoo watches as the Taeil’s body attempts to curl up into itself, hand gripping Jungwoo’s tighter. “You’re rather bold for having your blindfold off in a time like this, Jungwoo.” 

He sucks in a shaky breath, biting down on his bottom lip hard enough for it to hurt. Jungwoo sees Jaehyun step over Taeil’s body, knees bending and soon he’s crouching down in front of him. Jungwoo swallows, quickly tilting his head down, eyes blinking at the pair of shoes in front of him. “Jaehyun,” Jungwoo tries to say firmly, though it comes out in almost a gasp as he feels fingers on his jaw. 

“Why don’t you let me look at them,” Jaehyun hums, fingers tilting Jungwoo’s head up slowly. “I think we’re good enough friends now for you to let me see.” 

Jungwoo squeezes his eyes shut quickly. His body tilts back, hand slipping away from Taeil’s. His fingers desperately wiggle, trying to grab onto his guardians, but Jaehyun is too close, too close for Jungwoo without his blindfold on. So he lets his hands push into the soil behind him, swallowing the groan at the way the ground is beginning to burn his palms. 

“Stop it,” Jungwoo says, quickly biting down on his lip after. “Why are you doing this, Jaehyun?” 

It’s a question that’s been asked too many times lately. Jungwoo’s had to ask it _too_ many times. He doesn’t expect an answer. Doesn’t expect anything from the boy crouched in front of him. He laughs, fingers dropping from Jungwoo’s chin as he stands up. Jungwoo opens his eyes, blinking a few times, making sure to keep his head tilted down. 

“I’m certain you already know that, Jungwoo.” Jaehyun sighs and Jungwoo watches him shift his weight onto one leg. “I suppose I could spell it out for you if you’d like me to.” Jaehyun laughs, an actual laugh when Jungwoo doesn’t respond. “Oh, Jungwoo,” there’s a click of his tongue and soon Jaehyun’s hands are grabbing his arms. “You know very well I’m here for your eyes.” 

Jungwoo finds his arms trembling behind him, elbows shaking as his fingers curl into the soil. There’s something boiling in him, something as hot as the soil under his skin. It’s a feeling that makes Jungwoo push himself off the ground. Lips are pressed together tightly and he keeps his eyes focused on the dark soil beneath his feet, watching the way his shoes sink slightly into it as he takes a step forward. 

“You didn’t have to kill him!” Jungwoo yells, voice loud even in the emptiness of the space around them. There’s not a single whistle of wind, nothing rustling in the bare trees around them, no birds chirping or people wandering in the background. The only thing occupying the area around them is themselves. “You didn’t have to kill him! You could have just left him alone!” Jungwoo reaches forward, hands pushing against Jaehyun’s chest. “You want _me_ , not Taeil!” 

There’s another push against the boy’s chest, one that comes with Jungwoo’s eyes watching the way his fingers curl against the loose cloth hanging on Jaehyun’s torso. Jaehyun doesn’t budge, doesn’t take a single step back and his breath doesn’t even hitch at the harsh pushes from Jungwoo. Jaehyun does nothing as Jungwoo pushes his hands against his chest once again. 

“My brother was in the way,” Jaehyun says with a scoff, “I’m even surprised he allowed you to come to my kingdom and spend time with me.” There’s hands that come down, cupping at Jungwoo’s cheeks. “Now you are left alone,” Jaehyun pauses, fingers sliding down his jaw to grip at his chin, squeezing enough for Jungwoo’s brows to furrow. “Alone with no guardian.” Jaehyun lets out a laugh and Jungwoo reaches his hand up, fingers wrapping around Jaehyun’s wrist, tugging at it gently. “You should just give in, Jungwoo. Or else you’ll end up like Taeil.” 

Jungwoo lets his eyes wander to the left, teeth biting down on his bottom lip as his vision focuses. Taeil is still lying there. There’s no movement, not a single rise of his chest or blink of his dark eyes. The arrow is sticking out of his chest, golden feathers that are nearly identical to Taeil’s own bows. The ones he would touch when Jungwoo snuck into Taeil’s room to spend the night. The ones that Jungwoo had between his fingers when Taeil taught him how to aim, shoot, and hit the target. 

Eyes travel down from the arrow in Taeil’s chest. They focus on the smallest bit of green sticking out of the dark soil. The green grows, twisting gently and pausing for a moment before there’s white petals hanging downwards. Jungwoo blinks, sucking in a breath as two more push out of the soil, one bumping against the back of Taeil’s hand. The small flowers are a drastic contrast to the darkness of the soil under them. They almost glow against Taeil’s skin, his pale complexion dirtied by not only the soil but the footprints stamped on him. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, watching the way another flower wiggles out from the ground, pushing at Taeil’s red hair. 

A hand is what Jungwoo sees coming out from the ground next. One, then two, then a third one. Jungwoo gasps, body attempting to move backwards, only to be pulled forward again by Jaehyun’s hand. “Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says firmly, fingers squeezing at his jaw hard enough for Jungwoo to groan. 

There’s hands that grab his shoulders, hands that aren’t Jaehyun’s. They’re slightly bigger and tug him backwards, making Jungwoo almost fall against the person’s chest. The tug pulls him away from Jaehyun’s grasp. It makes Jungwoo’s eyes blink down at the ground, watching the way Jaehyun takes one step forward before there’s hands on his ankles. Hands that are missing fingertips, ones that look like they’ve lived in the soil for years, and ones that show bits and pieces of bones. 

It all happens quickly, too quickly for Jungwoo to realize what’s going on. There’s a hand over his eyes and an arm hooked around his shoulders. There’s soft groaning from Jaehyun and then there’s nothing. It’s not complete silence, there’s his own breaths and the sounds of footsteps around him. He’s somewhere different. He’s not outside anymore, surrounded by dead trees and stale air. The footsteps sound sharp against what must be some kind of marble and the sound echoes throughout the room, bouncing off the walls. 

“Jungwoo,” It’s Sicheng’s voice coming from behind him. The arm around his shoulders drops and so does the hand across his eyes. “Keep your eyes closed,” he says calmly, voice tickling the back of his neck. “You’re safe. It’s simply Johnny and I here.” 

It takes him several minutes to relax. Several minutes for his hands to stop trembling against his side. As his body and mind settle, his sense begin to come back to him. He can feel Sicheng behind him, energy strong with the slightest bit of nervousness laced through. Johnny is most prominent, the feeling similar to the one he radiated when they were traveling to the West. It’s uneasy and Jungwoo can feel the deep breaths that he takes, one by one, slowly. 

Jungwoo turns around, hands grasping onto Sicheng’s arms. He squeezes tightly around the soft fabric covering his arms. Jungwoo lets his eyes open, blinking quickly as he feels his heart start to race. “Sicheng,” he says softly, “you..” Jungwoo swallows, eyes beginning to fill with tears, blurring his vision of Sicheng’s chest. The gold lining his vest is glimmering under the light coming from the room. The shining gold melts into the dark black of his top, colors mixing together as tears spill from his eyes. “Can you bring Taeil back?” 

It’s a useless request. One that has Sicheng’s chest rising and falling slowly in a quiet sigh. Jungwoo bites down on his lip, hard enough to hurt. There’s other things he should be thinking about. Other worries that he should be concerned about. Yet the only thing that’s filling his thoughts is his guardian. Jaehyun is right, without Taeil, he’s more than vulnerable. Jungwoo doesn’t know how to fight, doesn’t have any special powers to benefit him in this situation. Jungwoo has nothing.

“That’s not how my powers work,” Sicheng says, voice laced with sadness. 

Jungwoo doesn’t want to cry. He doesn’t want the weight of sadness tugging his whole body down. There’s never been so much pain in his heart before. Not even when he saw Jaemin get taken away from him. This was completely different. 

“You have to be strong, Jungwoo.” There’s a hand on his back, one that belongs to Johnny. “I know there is a lot to take in but,” Johnny pauses, hand sliding off of Jungwoo’s back slowly. “Remember why Jaehyun is here.” 

“He’s made it clear that he will do whatever it takes to get your eyes,” Sicheng adds. 

There’s silence, one long enough for the tears to stop filling up Jungwoo’s eyes. The sadness is still there, digging deeper into the cut in his heart. Jungwoo pulls away slowly, hands coming up to rub at his eyes, wiping away the tears that have slid down onto his cheeks. There’s a breath, then another one, before he nods. 

“What should I do?” Jungwoo’s voice is still shaky and he clears his throat, fingers curling against his arm. 

Jungwoo tilts his head, eyes still focused on the ground when he hears a door open. There’s a wave of confidence that hits him, one that warms his cheeks. Footsteps are quiet as the figure walks towards the three of them. Jungwoo’s eyes narrow at the dirtied brown boots that stop a bit away from them. Blue eyes go wide when he sees the tip of a bow press against the ground. 

“You have to fight.” 

Mark’s voice is firm and Jungwoo watches as the bow lifts off the ground and Jungwoo lets his eyes wander up the weapon, swallowing when he realizes that Mark is holding the bow out to him. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, a deep, audible one. Lips press together and slowly, he reaches out, fingers wrapping around the bow. 

It takes everything in him not to let his throat tighten up and his eyes to become teary again. Jungwoo can feel Taeil through the bow. Feel the hours and years that he poured into training with the weapon. The early morning training that Jungwoo would silently watch from the window of his bedroom. How Taeil would carry his bow everywhere with him, even in Jungwoo’s bedroom when they would cool off after a hot day, or in the bathroom when Jungwoo would bathe. It was just as important as Jungwoo was to him. 

“Taeil would want you to,” Mark says, hand sliding off of the bow, letting it drag down Jungwoo’s arm slightly. 

He would. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, fingers curling around the bow tightly. There’s a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently as Jungwoo pulls the bow closer to him. Taeil would want him to do this. All that Jaehyun’s done, not only to Taeil but to Mark and the rest of them. Taeil tried to tell Jungwoo, attempted to warn him. Jungwoo didn’t listen though, so the least he can do is fight for him. Taeil would want that. 

“Lucas has asked me to watch the border,” Johnny says, hand sliding off of Jungwoo’s shoulder. “Doyoung hasn’t arrived yet but I’m sure he’ll be here soon.” The boy sighs and Jungwoo feels him tense up behind him. “I would like to prevent any other deaths if I can.” 

“I’ll be going with Johnny to further guard us. My ghosts will pick up anyone that’s not welcomed.” 

“Jungwoo,” Mark starts quietly, “You have to do this by yourself. I have reasons to fight Jaehyun as well but this is your battle, he’s here for you. This is between you and him.” 

“Can you do it, Jungwoo?” Johnny’s voice is soft from behind him. It’s careful, cautious, almost afraid of the answer. 

With shaky hands, Jungwoo hooks the bow over his shoulder, eyes closing at the feeling of Taeil that lingers on the leather strap. A sigh leaves his lips, one that has his fingers curling against the worn leather fabric that holds so many memories of not only Taeil, but of them. Seven years of friendship. Seven years of comfort, all taken away in a moment, so easily, so unexpected. 

“I do not have a choice,” he says quietly, “either I fight,” Jungwoo pauses, swallowing thickly as he lets his eyes wander up enough to see the black and gold vest that covers Sicheng’s torso. “Or I die.”

❧

There’s nervousness running through his whole body. It makes his knees knock together and the palms of his hands become sweaty. Each step that Jungwoo takes is careful, feet barely sinking into the soil below. They’ve made a plan, one that easily could go wrong in a matter of seconds. If Jaehyun doesn’t react the way that they’ve thought out or Jungwoo missteps even in the slightest, everything could come crashing down.

Jungwoo is alone, completely alone. There’s nobody with him. Johnny and Sicheng have left to watch the Southern border. Mark has gone to meet with Lucas, not bothering to explain why before he left. There’s nobody around him, no aura’s to pick up or feelings that creep up his skin. But as Mark said, this is his own battle. As much as Jungwoo would like the others to help, as much as he needs the others to help, he has to do this on his own. 

It’s an odd feeling to walk around without his blindfold on. Jungwoo can see everything around him clearly. He doesn’t have to rely on his other senses to guide him.There’s not much to look at. Everything is cast in a smoky haze that makes the dark soil and red sky even more ominous. He watches the way the soil curves up against a wall of bricks. Jungwoo can see the pile of bones that have been lazily pushed off to the side, dirt kicked over them. All around him is _death_. 

Jungwoo’s feet stop, heels digging into the soil as he stares down below, toes only centimeters away from the edge of the ledge he’s standing on. It looks over the space between the forest and the town. It’s bare of any flora, bare of anything except the soil and the small pits of bubbling red lava. Jungwoo sucks in a breath when his eyes catch the glimmer of something gold. His eyes narrow at the figure walking out of the forest. Fingers curl into his palms as Jungwoo closes his eyes, taking another deep breath, one that lifts his whole chest up. 

_“You have to face him head on, it will be the only way,” Johnny says, foot tapping against the marble floor. “Hiding or attempting to catch him off guard isn’t going to work. Jaehyun’s got senses as sharp as you.”_

_“Johnny is right. You won’t be able to surprise him.” A sigh comes from Mark as he leans against the wall, fingers tapping against his arm._

_“What if,” Jungwoo lets his voice trail off before he starts again, “What if I tell him that I am going to surrender to him?”_

_“Too obvious,” Sicheng huffs, “He will catch your lie before you can even say it. He has caught me before and easily saw past my words.”_

_Jungwoo swallows, hands pushing through his hair slowly. “Tell him the truth then? Say that I am going to fight him straight on?”_

_There’s an uncomfortable silence between them and it’s all Jungwoo needs to realize that it’s the correct answer._

_“I believe that’s the only way.”_

Slowly, Jungwoo reaches behind him. The bow slides off his back while a shaky hand pulls out a bow from his hip. It’s been years since he’s held Taeil’s bow. He had only held it three times before and never for long. But Jungwoo doesn’t have a choice. Even if he isn’t skilled, if he can just get one shot, that’s all he needs. 

Jungwoo closes one eye the best he can, open eye focusing on the ground below him. When his hand lets go, he watches as the arrow glides through the air before it disappears from his vision. Hands lower the bow, waiting to see Jaehyun look up before he hooks the weapon on his back, eyes looking away quickly. 

“Jungwoo!” 

Jaehyun’s voice is loud, even from where he’s standing. The ledge isn’t up too high, perhaps two stories at most. High enough to give Jungwoo enough time to get away when necessary. It’s enough distance to where Jaehyun can’t see Jungwoo’s eyes properly, but even with that knowledge, Jungwoo still keeps his head tilted down. 

“Jungwoo, why don’t you come down?” Jaehyun’s voice is disgustingly sweet sounding. “I would like to play nicely.” 

The words make Jungwoo’s nose scrunch up. He parts his lips, fingers curling and nails digging into his palms as he looks down at Jaehyun. “I will not be playing nice. You are not taking my eyes.” 

Instead of hearing Jaehyun laugh, Jungwoo feels it. The laugh makes his chest sink and hits him in the face hard. There’s confidence rolling off of the other, crashing into him harshly. Jungwoo swallows, well aware that Jaehyun believes he’s going to win. Even Jungwoo himself, believes that Jaehyun will get what he wants. The odds are not in his favor, not in the slightest. 

_“You’ll have to look him straight in the eyes, Jungwoo.”_

_Jungwoo bites his lip, rolling it slightly between his teeth. Fingers tug at the string of Taeil’s bow, watching it wobble when he lets it go. “Give him exactly what he wants,” he whispers, eyes narrowing as his finger runs along the smooth scratches along the top of the bow._

_“Get him under your spell and then you will be able to shoot him.” Johnny’s fingers tap together, elbows on his knees and head hung low, eyes staring at the floor._

_“I,” Jungwoo says quickly, “I do not want to kill him.” The confession comes shakily, voice quiet and full of uncertainty. “I do not think I can.”_

_“Jungwoo,” Sicheng says firmly. “You have to do this. Jaehyun will continue to come after to you if you do not end it.”_

_“Can’t you-” Jungwoo pauses, eyes desperate to look up at Sicheng and the others, “Will you all not be able to protect me?”_

_There’s silence for what seems like eternity before Sicheng crosses his arms over his chest. “This is not about us not being able to protect you. This is about you being able to protect yourself.”_

_“Perhaps, in a terrible way, this is what was meant to happen for you to find yourself, Jungwoo. Fate always has an interesting way of helping us.” Jungwoo feels his heart skip a beat at Johnny’s words. He tilts his head, blinking slowly as he watches the way Johnny pushes himself off the chair he was sitting in. “You are a god and this is your test.”_

When Jungwoo watches Jaehyun’s arms reach behind him, he knows he must move. In a matter of seconds, only enough time for him to take four long strides, Jungwoo hears the hum of a arrow and the crack from it hitting the tree behind him. Jungwoo stops for a moment, eyes wide as he stares at how far the arrow has gone into the tree. He can’t help but let out a small whine, swallowing thickly before gripping the strap of his bow before continuing down the hill. 

There’s no distinct path. It’s a mess of trees that have fallen over and ones that have been cut in half sloppily. Branches and rocks cover the ground beneath Jungwoo’s feet, threatening to trip him with each step. He watches the way the soil begins to smoke the closer he gets to the ground level. The sound of arrows becomes quicker as well, nearly every second he can hear one hitting the trees behind him. 

Jungwoo stops when there’s a sharp sting on the top of his cheek, all the way across his nose. His hand comes up, pressing against his face. It stings, stings like what he imagines poison to be like. When he pulls his hand away, Jungwoo’s fingers begin to shake at the sight of blood covering his fingers. Jungwoo wants to stop. Wants to turn around and run back towards the castle where he came from. Wants to search for anyone to help him. The flutter of his bangs when another arrow comes in front of him, makes Jungwoo start to run again, realizing that standing still isn’t going to do him any good. 

His eyes flicker over towards where Jaehyun is. The other is closer and Jungwoo quickly lowers his gaze to avoid Jaehyun’s eyes. There’s still too much distance between them. Jungwoo doesn’t want to be close enough to Jaehyun to where he can touch him, but close enough to where Jungwoo is confident that he can at least hit part of him. Once he looks Jaehyun in the eyes, he knows that he only has a matter of seconds before the window to shoot him closes. 

When his feet press into the soil, body level with Jaehyun’s, Jungwoo can feel the way Jaehyun is staring at him. The other hasn’t moved at all, body still in the same spot it was when Jungwoo was up on the hill. There’s an overwhelming amount of confidence surrounding the whole area. It makes Jungwoo’s heart beat faster than it already is from the amount of running he’s done. 

Part of him, a large part, wants to talk things out with Jaehyun. Perhaps convince him to not take his eyes. Jungwoo doesn’t exactly have an argument as to why he shouldn’t. If Jaehyun were to ask him why he shouldn’t, nothing would come from Jungwoo. He simply isn’t a killer. Jungwoo has never once thought about harming anyone, not even when he watched Jaehyun kill Taeil in front of his eyes. There was an incredible amount of anger and sadness filling him but none of that translated to wanting to kill. Jungwoo doesn’t have a choice though. Either kill, or be killed. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun says with a laugh as Jungwoo starts walking towards him. “Who do you think you are with that bow? Do you truly believe that you have the talent to hurt me?” 

With heavy steps, Jungwoo walks closer to Jaehyun. His hand tugs the bow off his shoulder, fingers hovering over the arrows against his hip. “I told you earlier, Jaehyun,” Jungwoo pauses, feet pushing into the soil as he stops walking. “You will not take my eyes.” 

“Do you honestly want a battle?” The way Jaehyun is laughing at him, makes Jungwoo’s blood begin to boil. His fingers still shake as he tugs one of the arrows out from the container against his side. “You can easily let me take your eyes and come out of this alive.” 

Time seems to stop as Jungwoo’s fingers grip at the feathers of the arrow. He takes several long breaths, letting each one out along with the lowering of his chest. There’s no turning back now. Jungwoo won’t be able to run away if his plan doesn’t work. If he waits too long to shoot, Jaehyun will be on him in a matter of seconds. The other is undoubtedly stronger than him and he would easily be able to hold Jungwoo down, instantly rendering him helpless. 

Jungwoo closes his eyes slowly. This is his battle, he knows that. If he doesn’t succeed and lets Jaehyun take his eyes, it would absolutely throw the kingdoms into war. Jungwoo assumes that Jaehyun would attempt to replace his own eyes with Jungwoo’s, it’s what makes sense, and there would be no doubt that Jaehyun would be capable of doing that. The other kingdoms would seek to do the same, want to take the eyes away from Jaehyun and keep them as their own knowing that it’s possible to do so. And with Jungwoo losing his eyes, the north would be knocked down in power, even with Kun being the remnants of the Royal Family. Without Jungwoo’s eyes, the others could easily attack. 

The next moments are not only for Jungwoo’s safety but for the safety of his kingdom and the others as well. It’s for Kun, for Taeyong, for Taeil. This is even for the others that he’s met along the way. For Ten, Haechan, Sicheng, Johnny, Mark, Lucas, everyone. Jungwoo bites at his lip, hand tightening around his bow as he tilts his head up. One wrong move and the entire compass will be thrown into battle. 

“I will come out of this alive regardless.” 

Jungwoo opens his eyes slowly, lips pressed tightly together. His vision is slightly blurred from how hard he’s had his eyes squeezed shut. It doesn’t take long before he focuses on Jaehyun. The other is how he remembers him, the same from nearly two months ago. The only difference is, the soft features seem sharper, eyes narrowed and the look of anger tugging his lips down. Jaehyun’s eyes are dark brown, nearly the same color as Kun’s, the only set of eyes he can really compare them to. 

It takes less than a minute for Jaehyun’s face to change. There’s a smile that pulls his lips up, showing his pair of dimples. Narrowed eyes expand into softness as he takes a step forward. “Jungwoo,” the name on his lips is said with admiration and it makes Jungwoo take a step backwards. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Jungwoo bites at his lip, hands shaking even more as Jaehyun continues to stare at him, blindly walking forwards towards him. When Jaehyun’s arm reaches out, Jungwoo lifts the bow up, arrow already slid into place. His arm extends backwards, fingers curling around the arrow before he closes one eye, the other focusing on Jaehyun. 

The tension leaves Jungwoo’s shoulder as his fingers let go of the arrow. It’s enough to have his arm drop slightly but not enough for him to lower the bow, ready to shoot another if he has to. Jungwoo watches as Jaehyun’s chest gets pushed back. His eyes widen, blinking quickly as his hand reaches up slowly. Jungwoo bites at his lip, fingers grabbing another arrow. 

“Jungwoo,” Jaehyun starts, voice shaky and quiet. “Please.” 

Pressing his lips together, Jungwoo starts to feel the tears build up in his eyes. Jaehyun’s fingers wrap around the arrow sticking out of his chest, knuckles whitening as he pulls it out in one fluid motion. He takes a breath, body lurching forward as his hand drops the arrow. Jungwoo shakes his head, quickly blinking away the tears that have pooled at the bottom of his eyes. In a matter of seconds, there’s an another arrow pushed into Jaehyun’s chest. 

Jaehyun stumbles backwards. His body tilts forward and Jungwoo swallows at the amount of blood coming from his chest. There’s a large dark circle surrounding the wound from the first arrow, Jaehyun’s bloodied skin exposed from the rip in his shirt. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, eyes watching as blood slides down the arrow sticking out of Jaehyun’s chest. It slides all the way down, lingering on the feathers before the white begins to turn a dark shade of pink. 

With heavy steps, Jungwoo walks towards Jaehyun. Hands tug the bow over his shoulder and the same hands push onto Jaehyun’s shoulders, watching as he stumbles backwards, body falling onto the dark soil. Jungwoo scrunches his nose up when Jaehyun looks up at him. Brown eyes are dark, nearly black when their gaze meets. Their eyes stay together as Jungwoo lifts his leg up, foot pushing against Jaehyun’s chest, knocking him onto his back. 

“Jungwoo-” 

“Shut up!” His voice comes out shaky, fingers curling into his palm. “Stop saying my name.” 

Slowly, Jungwoo takes the bow off his shoulder. There’s only a moment before another arrow is pushed into Jaehyun, this time in his stomach. Jaehyun groans out loud, back arching and body tilting to the side, desperate to curl up due to the pain. With his foot, Jungwoo pushes Jaehyun on his back, eyes closing completely as he shoots another arrow at him. 

When his eyes open, Jaehyun’s are closed. His hands are shaking, fingers curled around the arrow in his chest loosely. Jungwoo swallows, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he watches Jaehyun weakly attempting to pull the arrow out of him. 

This is for Taeil. This is for Mark. This is for Yuta and Haechan. This is for Kun, Johnny, and Taeyong. This is for Sicheng and Lucas. This is for Jungwoo. It’s the first time that Jungwoo has been able to do something by himself. The very first time he’s willingly taken his blindfold off to look at someone, looked them straight in the eyes. It’s the first time Jungwoo has used his powers to the point where they felt like powers, not a curse. 

It makes him feel alive, more alive than he’s ever felt. There’s a surge of power running through him, one fueled by multiple things. Taeil was killed by Jaehyun and now, he was laying on the ground, arrows sticking out of him and blood soaking through his shirt. Jungwoo has done this, has got him to this state. There was nobody else helping him, no one had guided him or held his hand through this. Jungwoo did this, eyes wide open and staring right into Jaehyun’s as he reduced him to what he is now. 

Jungwoo steps forward, hand reaching down, pushing Jaehyun’s hand off of the arrow. He tugs it out slowly, eyes narrowing at the way blood fills up the empty space, spilling onto his shirt. The other two come out just as slowly, Jungwoo taking his time, watching the way Jaehyun’s body squirms and groans spill from his lips. 

“I liked you,” Jungwoo says quietly, palm pushing the arrows into the container on his hip. “I truly enjoyed our time together, Jaehyun.” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, eyes meeting with Jaehyun’s dark ones as he opens them slowly. “But I should have listened to Taeil.” There’s a moment of hesitation before Jungwoo lifts his leg up quickly, foot pushing down onto Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun stares up at him, eyes shallow and barely even there. His lips part, words ceasing to come from them. Jungwoo presses his lips tightly together as he pushes his foot down on Jaehyun’s chest again. 

“You wanted a battle,” Jungwoo says as he turns around. “So confident that you’d win,” he laughs out, hands pressing against his shirt, attempting to wipe the blood off of them. Jungwoo’s eyes narrow at the way the fresh blood from the arrows mix with the darkened blood that had come from Taeil. The pure white of his shirt is gone, now covered in red streaks and the color of the soil. 

“I gave you exactly what you wanted.” Jungwoo tilts his head, looking back at Jaehyun. “Yet you seemed to have forgotten what my eyes are capable of.”

❧

There’s silence as Jungwoo walks through the passageway. Darkness surrounding him, the only light coming from the lantern he tugged off the rock wall as he entered. It’s barely enough to illuminate anything in front of him. His feet wobble and ankles threaten to bend as he walks over the rocks under him. Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up as he steps down onto what looks like an already broken bone, jagged edges sticking up into the air, ivory color darkened by the soil.

It’s a new feeling for Jungwoo, to be walking freely without his blindfold. He thought for a moment about trying to go back and find it, but decided against it. Having the blindfold would mean he would have to attempt to make his way out blindly. Jungwoo could have simply sought out Lucas or Mark but he needed to leave, needed to get away from the South. 

Jungwoo needs to go home. He needs to see Kun and tell him what’s happened. There’s still a chance he’s in danger. Jaehyun could somehow find him, he has the power to heal himself and he was still breathing when Jungwoo left. Not to mention, Doyoung is surely on his way as well. Jungwoo doesn’t think he can deal with another battle. All he wanted to do is go home. 

There’s hands on his shoulders and before Jungwoo can process, there’s a face in front of him. Blue eyes blink quickly and Jungwoo’s hand drops the lantern. It bounces on the ground before the glass shatters, flame flickering out slowly. 

“Jungwoo,” a voice says quietly. 

Biting down on his lip, Jungwoo reaches up blindly, hands patting against his chest to grab onto the strap of the bow on his back. It was only a split second but it was enough for him to see the whites of someones eyes. Enough for his powers to take effect. Jungwoo closes his eyes, teeth digging further into his lip. There was no feeling, absolutely nothing. Even when his blindfold is off, Jungwoo can normally still sense others, can feel when they’re near. There was no feeling leading up to the person’s appearance. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen when he sees the glow of flames. A hand reaches up and as Jungwoo’s eyes focus, he sees the flames are coming from the person’s fingers. The flames flicker between them and Jungwoo feels his heart speed up when a face comes into view. 

“Sicheng,” Jungwoo whispers. “No,” he says as his hands quickly cover his eyes, body stumbling backwards a bit. 

“Jungwoo, it’s okay,” Sicheng says, free hand reaching out to grab at his arm. “I am okay.” 

Hands move away from his eyes slowly, blinking as he looks at the other. Sicheng’s eyes are brown, pupils still visible. Jungwoo parts his lips, unsure of what to say. Sicheng wasn’t affected? Jungwoo steps forward, hands reaching up as he cups Sicheng’s cheeks. There wasn’t a single tint of darkness in his eyes that shouldn’t be there. 

“How-” Jungwoo starts, voice fading off into the darkness around them, not bothering to continue his question. 

Sicheng lets out a soft laugh, “I suppose it’s because I am technically a ghost.” 

“You are not alive,” Jungwoo breathes out as Sicheng nods. 

Jungwoo takes a moment to take in Sicheng’s appearance. There’s barely enough light to illuminate Sicheng’s face, not going beyond the start of his ears. Sicheng has blond hair, bangs pushed up and parted to the sides. His eyes are dark brown, dustings of black along his eyelids and the slightest tint of red at the corners. As Sicheng’s hand moves, head turning to look behind him, Jungwoo sees the glimmer of two earrings hanging, glimmering in the light from the flames. 

It’s the first time in seven years that Jungwoo has been able to look at someone like this. The first time he’s able to see anyone for who they are besides Kun. Sicheng is staring back at him, eyes not a single shade darker than the brown they are. There’s no desperate grabbing, no whispering how beautiful is, none of what should actually be happening. There’s a warmth that grows in his heart, one that makes his whole chest feel more alive than he’s ever felt. Looking at Sicheng like he is, makes him feel like a person. 

“My ghost have Jaehyun,” Sicheng say as his eyes meet back with Jungwoo’s. “Well done, Jungwoo.” Sicheng reaches out, hand grabbing at Jungwoo’s wrist. “Johnny is waiting.” 

Sicheng’s fingers tighten around Jungwoo’s wrist as he turns around, flames from his fingers disappearing and darkness filling his vision again. In a matter of seconds, they’re out of the dark passageway. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, eyes scanning around slowly before he lets his free hand curl around Sicheng’s arm. 

There’s something pressing against Jungwoo’s ankle. As he looks down, his head tilts slowly, eyes focusing on the flower that’s now flush against his skin. It’s the first flower that he’s been able to recognize. He leans down, fingers gently wrapping around the stem before pulling it out of the dry soil. 

“Sicheng,” Jungwoo starts slowly, eyes narrowing at the dark pink rose that’s in front of him, “these flowers,” his eyes look up at Sicheng, watching the way his lips curl into a gentle smile. “Why do they keep appearing?” 

There’s no reason for the flowers to show up, no reason for them to suddenly grow. They can’t possibly grow down in the South, the soil is far to hot and where they’re standing now, the ground is dry and absolutely nothing should be able to come from it. Yet this isn’t the first flower that’s suddenly pushed it’s way up through the earth. 

Jungwoo’s eyes widen at the realization when another flower tickles his ankle. “Yuta?” 

Sicheng nods slowly, head tilting as he runs his fingers through his hair slowly. “He is connected through my ghosts,” he says softly, “this is his way of telling you that he is with you.” 

“The flower in my room--” 

“A warning,” the other says quickly, “Yuta was the one to let us know that Jaehyun was coming. The flowers around Taeil, condolences and now,” Sicheng points down to the rose in Jungwoo’s hand, “gratitude.” Before Jungwoo can ask the question that’s lingering on his tongue, Sicheng answers it. “I like flowers,” he says, eyes tilted down towards the ground. “They do not naturally grow down here but through my ghosts, Yuta is able to make it happen.” 

Jungwoo’s lips curl into a smile for more than one reason. One being the way Jungwoo watches Sicheng’s cheeks turn the softest shade of pink after he finishes talking. The other is the fact that it seems as if everyone has connections to the South kingdom, positive connections. All the terrible things that Jungwoo was told growing up, none of that was true. The only person that seemed to have feared the South, was Jungwoo himself. 

Sicheng turns his head, lips parting before he looks at Jungwoo. Before he can say anything, Jungwoo feels a presence. It’s still rather far away but getting stronger quickly. Jungwoo bites at his lip, unable to read who it is yet.

“Close them,” Sicheng says firmly, nails digging into his wrist gently. “Johnny will be here momentarily.” 

As Jungwoo closes his eyes, he feels finally feels Johnny. It’s a somewhat heavy feeling, one that weighs his chest down and tightens his throat. It’s not one of danger exactly but one of urgency. He can hear it in Johnny’s footsteps against the dry soil and the way his breathing is quickened and shallow. 

Johnny’s steps slow down as he approaches them. Jungwoo swallows, making sure to keep his eyes shut tightly, feeling them flutter as Sicheng wraps his hand around Jungwoo’s wrist. “Jungwoo,” Johnny lets out with a breath, “We must get you back to the North. Kun is waiting for you.”

❧

They allow Jungwoo to keep his eyes open as they walk. Johnny walks in front of him, ankles dirtied and Jungwoo tilts his head at the way the straps of his sandals have broken, leather straps bouncing with every step. Sicheng walks behind him, practically invisible due to the lack of sound he makes. Jungwoo looks back every once in a while, eyes meeting with Sicheng’s. There’s never a smile, never anything really. Sicheng simply tells him to focus on what’s in front of him.

There’s not much around them. It’s barren, nearly a wasteland. There’s one or two trees every once in a while but even those are bare and withering away. The soil under them is dryer than it was in the South kingdom, large cracks that resemble small canyons moving in every directions. They must still be in the gray area in front of the Southern kingdom. Still in the land that no one has rule over, a place that’s left to nature to control. 

Jungwoo stops walking, only momentarily to align his steps with Sicheng’s. “Is it not possible for you to,” Jungwoo pauses, brows furrowing before he parts his lips to speak again. “Teleport us to the North?” He isn’t exactly sure that it’s the right term for Sicheng’s powers, the ability to show up and disappear quickly. Yet it’s the only thing he can think of. 

“I’ve never attempted to go so far at once,” Sicheng says quietly, eyes still staring forward. “I don’t think I would be able to take both you and Johnny either.” 

With a gentle nod, Jungwoo bites down on his lip. “How long will it take to get home then?” 

“Not long,” Johnny says from in front of them. “I know of a shortcut.” 

Sicheng shifts next to Jungwoo, shoulders tensing and Jungwoo can feel his aura change as well. “There is no shortcut to get to the North.” 

Jungwoo blinks, head tilting down quickly when he watches Johnny’s shoulders twist. “There is.” 

“My ghost would have found it-” 

“Sicheng,” Johnny says through his teeth, making Jungwoo curl his fingers into his palms. “Trust me. You don’t walk these paths as I do.” 

“I have been alive nearly three times as long as you. I have seen when the kingdoms rebuilt themselves. I have seen the paths, I know the paths. There is no such shortcut.” Sicheng’s words come out strong, challenging Johnny’s. 

Johnny stops. It takes a moment for Jungwoo to realize it, almost bumping into the other. Jungwoo swallows, taking a step back, lips parted for shallow breaths, the feeling around him because of the two making it hard to breathe. 

“I know the paths as well. I know the paths to take because my entire career has been about avoiding you.” Jungwoo watches as Johnny’s knuckles turn white, finger digging into his palms. 

Sicheng scoffs and Jungwoo, desperate to look at something other than the way Johnny’s hands shake, looks back at the other. His eyes are dark, lips pressed tightly together as he stares at Johnny, not even bothering to meet Jungwoo’s eyes. “Avoiding me?” 

“I do business with Lucas and Lucas only. Your ghost have always gotten in my way of that.” 

Jungwoo blinks, chest tightening as he looks back down at the ground. “Please,” he breathes out, “Please, I just want to go home.” 

That’s all Jungwoo wanted. It’s been months since he’s seen the comfort of the North. Weeks since he’s seen his father and felt the comfort of being safe. There was no part of him that felt the North anymore. Not even with Taeil’s bow on his back, the comfort of home was gone, tainted with blood that’s taken the feeling away. All Jungwoo wanted to do is go home. 

“Since Johnny is so confident with getting you back,” Sicheng says quietly, “You two can go alone.” 

Within seconds, Sicheng is gone. Jungwoo’s hands desperately reach out for him, fingers grasping around emptiness. Sicheng is gone completely, there’s not a single bit of him left, not even lingering in the air. Jungwoo’s lips pull down into a frown as he lets his hands fall down against his side. By the time he turns around, Johnny is already walking. He’s far enough away to where Jungwoo has to jog to catch up with him. 

“You can walk besides me,” Johnny says quietly, “I won’t look.”

Both of them walk in silence. Jungwoo keeps his eyes busy on the way their feet sometimes match paces. Johnny’s feet are slightly bigger and his strides are longer. He watches the leather straps bounce with every step he takes, the ends looking as though they’ve been cut, sliced skillfully. Jungwoo bites his lips, eyes looking over at his own sandals. They aren’t much better, his feet are dark, dirtied with soil. White shoes are now dark brown, bits of dark red lining the straps on his ankles. 

“What happened to your shoes?” It’s not something that Jungwoo particularly wants to know. He’s interested but he could go without knowing. Yet he’s desperate for conversation, something to keep his mind off what has happened. Mind off the images that are repeating like a movie. 

Johnny doesn’t answer right away. Jungwoo counts twenty steps before the boy sucks in a breath and lets out an answer. “Jaehyun.” 

“Oh,” Jungwoo says softly, nodding to himself as he wraps his hand around the strap over his chest. “Are you hurt?” Again, something that Jungwoo doesn’t need to be asking. Even if Johnny was hurt in some way, Jungwoo wouldn’t be able to fix it. Wouldn’t be able to heal him or even know what to do. Not to mention it’s rather obvious that Johnny is fine. 

“No, I’m okay.” Is all he says. 

The silence overtakes them again. It’s enough for Jungwoo to give into his thoughts, give in to the imagery that keeps playing in his head. The way Taeil looked at him when they finally met their eyes after so many years. The feeling in Jungwoo’s chest when he saw his guardian for the very first time, saw his entire face. His red hair, brown eyes, his nose, his lips, his cheeks. Then the way Jaehyun looked. Jungwoo had seen him before, seen him with his eyes closed when he sat in his bedroom and listened to what Jaehyun had to say. But looking at him in the eyes was something different. The brief moment of seeing his brown eyes, seeing the way he looked at Jungwoo, even if it was full of evil, it felt wonderful to look someone in the eyes. A simple thing that Jungwoo had been missing out on for seven years. 

The imagery of arrows shooting into Jaehyun’s chest come next. One after the other. The way the arrows pushed easily into his chest. How his blood soaked the shirt he was wearing when Jungwoo tugged the arrows out, only to shoot more into him. 

“He isn’t dead.” 

Jungwoo blinks, head tilting just enough to see Johnny’s arm in his view. “What?” 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny says breathily, “He isn’t dead.” 

“How do you know,” Jungwoo says quickly. He feels his chest tighten at the thought of Jaehyun still being alive. He had to be dead. There were so many arrows in him, so much blood covering his chest and sliding onto the soil. There was no way that he couldn’t be dead. 

“He’s a healer, you know that.” Johnny pauses, “But he will not leave the South. Lucas won’t allow it. So,” another pause and then there’s fingers wrapping around Jungwoo’s wrist, thumb brushing against his skin gently. “Don’t worry.” 

Jungwoo bites at his lip, nodding slowly. Jaehyun was still alive, but Johnny’s words are what make his heart slow down slightly, closer to the normal pace it should be. “What if he does though? What if Jaehyun escapes,” Jungwoo sucks in a breath, “he will come for me again. I do not,” Jungwoo blinks, swallowing quickly to attempt to push away the tightness that begins to build up. “I do not have a guardian anymore.” 

“I think you’re strong enough to be without one.” The statement makes Jungwoo tilt his head more, eyes lingering on the curve of Johnny’s jaw, watching the way it moves as he speaks. “But if you would like, I could be your guardian. At least for now.” Johnny waits a moment, most likely for Jungwoo to respond. But he begins again before Jungwoo does. “I don’t have a power, one like Taeil and I might not have the best sense. So I would only be able to be your eyes.” 

There’s a shift in Johnny, one that sinks down onto Jungwoo. It’s one that’s filled with a dissapointment of sorts. One that makes Jungwoo wiggle his wrist out of Johnny’s grasp, only to take his hand tightly. “It’s okay. I would love for you to be my eyes.” 

Johnny’s head tilts downwards and Jungwoo quickly moves his gaze back to their feet. “Do you trust me?” 

The question makes Jungwoo’s hand tighten around Johnny’s. It makes his chest rise in a breath and take it’s time to sink with an exhale. Trust, it was something that Jungwoo thought he could give out easily. He did give it out quickly, gave it to Jaehyun, gave it to Doyoung, even Lucas. He only knew the smallest of things about them but to Jungwoo, it was enough for him to feel safe with them, for whatever reason his mind decided. Jungwoo wanted to believe that everyone meant the best. They all were going to treat Jungwoo in the best way possible. Now though, trust seemed to be a thing that Jungwoo didn’t want to give to anyone. 

“I think so,” Jungwoo says softly. 

It was hard to say yes, hard to give his trust to Johnny, someone he’s known practically his whole life. Johnny hadn’t done anything particularly wrong to him. Johnny had brought him down to the South, something that Jungwoo thought was for the worst of reasons, yet that turned out to be for his protection. But Jungwoo was quickly learning that even the things that seem to be for his own good, can be a double edged sword. 

“I do,” he says even more quietly. “I do, Johnny.” 

“I will get you home safely, I promise.” Is what Johnny says as he pushes his fingers between Jungwoo’s. “Even if it kills me.”

❧

 

 

 

 

Johnny stops them when they reach the edge of a forest. The trees are tall, taller than any trees that Jungwoo has ever seen in his life. They must be at least twenty stories high, tops connecting and dark green leaves melting into the sky that’s falling to darkness. The dried soil has become grass that’s patchy and brown at the ends. The contrast between the nature behind him and what’s in front of him now is drastic. Behind him, only a few steps away, the barren wasteland is quietly watching him. In front, is a lush forest that most likely holds a whole world of flora and fauna, something Jungwoo hasn’t seen since before he was taken to the South. 

“It will take several hours to get through,” Johnny says, fingers sliding out from Jungwoo’s. “We can rest now and go in the morning if you would like.” 

The sun is has almost set, sky having turned to a muted blue color, horizon tinted the slightest hint of orange. They would most likely be wandering through the forest in the dark. He’s sure Johnny has done it plenty of times before and would have no problem leading them but for some reason, the ominous forest in front of him, has Jungwoo cowering. 

“Can we rest,” he says softly, fingers tightening around Johnny’s wrist. “I would rather wait until the sun rises again.” 

Johnny doesn’t put up a fight. He simply nods and leads Jungwoo near the edge of the forest. There’s not truly a spot for them to rest. Johnny picks a patch of grass that isn’t as brown and is free of rocks that rest in the blades. It’s not ideal by any means. There’s no plush bed with silk sheets that make goosebumps rise on his skin from the feeling. There isn’t the comfort of warmth from a fireplace nor the light from candles flickering throughout a room. 

The nighttime air is cool, much colder than Jungwoo expected it to be. His arms cross over his chest, body bending over slightly against his knees that have been pulled up. Even the grass on his ankles is making him shiver, green blades practically colder than the air itself. It’s the first time Jungwoo has been outside during this time of night. Outside without some place to go back to. There’s no castle to walk into when he’s done wandering the grounds. No warm bed or comfortable place to sleep. Jungwoo is going to sleep here, cold air hugging him and bed consisting of cold grass and possibly the comfort of Johnny’s arms. 

Jungwoo is tempted to tell Johnny he would rather walk through the forest. Would rather get closer to home, that’s where he wants to be, where he needs to be. Jungwoo needs to be where he feels safe, where he feels protected by his father, by his home. Jungwoo needs to strip away the evidence of what’s happened. Take off the blood stained shirt that has him constantly remembering the things that have happened. The look on Taeil’s face, the arrows he shot into Jaehyun, the pain he’s suffered. 

The sky has fallen to complete darkness by the time Johnny sits down next to Jungwoo. There’s a small fire in front of them, carefully crafted from broken branches and a set of leaves that Jungwoo watched Johnny collect from where the grass turns to dirt. The flames are barely anything at all. It’s just enough to create warmth but only if Jungwoo extends his arms out towards it. 

“Are you comfortable?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head slightly, eyes wandering to Johnny’s own hands that have no extended towards the fire, fingers wiggling slowly. “I suppose.” He’s not but Jungwoo knows better than to complain. 

They sit in silence, the soft sounds of rustling from the forest behind them filling the space between them. Jungwoo lets himself slide away from the fire, finding himself settling on his back, coldness from the grass making him arch up slightly, not wanting to sink down completely. Once he finally relaxes against the ground, Jungwoo lets his eyes scan the sky. There’s stars, hundreds of them, that are shining brightly against the darkness of the night. 

He busies himself with counting as many stars as he can. Jungwoo’s positive he’s counted several more than once but it’s not meant to be serious. He almost reaches three hundred when Johnny shifts, head gently bumping against Jungwoo’s as he lays down next to him.  
For the first time since Jungwoo has been traveling with Johnny, he feels the boy relax. The air around him is gentle, almost as calm as the night surrounding them. There’s no sinking feeling, no darkness or cloud hanging above his head. It’s almost serene like, dream-like if he describes it better. The feeling of comfort is odd for Jungwoo. It feels like he’s been this dependent on Johnny his whole life. Yet Jungwoo knows it’s simply his mind latching onto anything that he can get, anything that reminds him of home and Johnny is the only thing he has right now. 

“I’m sorry all this has happened to you, Jungwoo.” 

The more Jungwoo looks at the stars, the more that seem to appear and the quieter the world gets around him. There’s no longer the soft murmurs of wind or leaves rustling. Even the fire has nearly gone out, the smoke melting into the air as it rises. 

“Why has it happened? Why,” Jungwoo pauses for a breath, fingers curling against the grass. “Why me?” 

He doesn’t expect an answer, doesn’t even know that there is one. The answer could be a thousand possibilities and Jungwoo wasn’t sure if he even wanted to know what the real one could be. It didn’t matter though, it could be the most extensive explanation, one that made perfect sense, but it still doesn’t take away what has happened. An explanation couldn’t bring back Taeil. Couldn’t give him back the three months of his life he wasted away trying to find love. That explanation couldn’t clean his shirt and rid him of the images that are practically burned into his mind at this point. 

“Have you ever been in love, Johnny?” 

Again, he doesn’t expect the other to answer. He doesn’t expect Johnny to let out a breath and respond so quickly. “Yes.” 

Jungwoo wants to tilt his head, wants to look at Johnny. Wants to watch the way his face contorts as he speaks about love, something that Jungwoo had been so desperate for. “Can you,” Jungwoo starts slowly, biting down on his lip, wondering if he should even request what he wants. “Can you tell me about it?” 

“Sure,” he responds, voice quiet and Jungwoo feels the shift in him, feels the way his heart begins to sink ever so slightly. “I was sixteen, a silly age for such a thing.” Johnny laughs, one so airy and quiet that it quickly melts into the night. “Even now, I’m not sure I was truly in love or if it was a simple crush. At the time though, it felt like true love.” 

Jungwoo tilts his head, hair brushing against Johnny’s. “Do you mind if I watch you talk?” Instead of responding, Johnny shakes his head and whispers to Jungwoo when his eyes are closed. It takes Jungwoo only a few seconds to shift onto his side, eyes scanning over Johnny’s face. The way his skin has been tainted with dirt makes Jungwoo’s nose scrunch up. There’s a small cut on his jaw, one that looks like a long slice from something and it makes Jungwoo’s fingers reach up to his cheek, gently brushing over his own cut, wondering if it’s from the same thing. 

“How did you know you were in love?” 

Johnny’s brows furrow, lips parting slowly and Jungwoo watches the way he sucks in a breath before answering. “To be honest, I truly don’t know. All I remember is how the person I was in love with was the only thing I could think of. In the morning, the evening, the middle of the night. This person was the first and last thought I would have every day.” Jungwoo presses his lips together, blinking at the way Johnny’s eyelashes flutter against the tops of his cheeks. “I would go out of my way to stop at their kingdom during my travels, even if it cost me time. They were a person that I wanted,” Johnny shakes his head before letting out a laugh, “needed to see.” 

“That sounds rather scary.” 

The way Johnny had experienced love, seemed to be nearly identical to the way Jungwoo’s eyes affect other people. The way they become obsessed with him, desperate to be near him, touch him, anything that had to do with him. For a moment, Jungwoo feels his heart skip a beat at the thought that runs through his mind. 

“You were not in love with me, were you?” It sounds like a rather stupid question, even self-centered. Yet when Johnny was sixteen, Jungwoo hadn’t gotten his powers yet. But the way he describes his feelings of love, is so close to the way Jungwoo’s eyes can affect people, the thought can’t help but pop up in his mind. 

“No,” he laughs out. “It was not you.” There’s a long pause, one long enough where Jungwoo thinks that Johnny doesn’t want to continue talking about the subject and Jungwoo’s fingers reach out, ready to brush against the cut on his jaw and ask him about it when Johnny parts his lips again and continues. “It is not scary,” he says in one breath. “It is the most amazing feeling I’ve ever had.” 

“Did the person know you were in love with them?” 

“I believe so.” 

The sinking feeling that comes from Johnny deepens. It nearly pulls Jungwoo with how strong it is. “They did not love you back.” The sentence is more of a statement rather than a question, Jungwoo finding the reason for the sudden shift in Johnny’s aura. 

“I was not expecting them to,” is the last thing that Johnny says before telling Jungwoo he’s going to open his eyes. 

They fall back into silence, fall back into the quiet of the night. The lack of noise has Jungwoo’s mind racing again. He wants to ask Johnny more, wants to ask his opinion on if Jungwoo will ever find love, real love. Jungwoo never thought that it would be easy. He knew it would be something that could take a long time, years even, to fall into love. It was something that he was wary about in the beginning, wondering if it was even possible for him to develop such feelings. And right when he thought he was on the verge of something, everything came crashing down. 

When Jungwoo hears soft snores coming from Johnny, he too closes his eyes and waits for sleep to wash over him.

❧

The trees are just as intimidating as they were at dusk. They still stand taller than Jungwoo has ever seen trees stand before. There’s still the looming darkness that comes from the forest, even with the light of dawn shining through the gaps. The tops are melted together in a thick cover for as far as Jungwoo can see, blocking off all sunlight that might try and break through the leaves.

It’s only slightly warmer than it was last night. Jungwoo’s skin gets littered with goosebumps when the wind blows on him but with the warmth coming from the rising sun, it’s more manageable. And despite not having a proper bed to lay on, Jungwoo feels rather well rested. His mind is still a wreck and his body is sore for several reasons but Jungwoo is okay, well enough to continue on their journey to the North. He’s even eaten two of Johnny’s snacks that Lucas had given him before they left. It was nothing special, a variety of grains that were packed together with he thinks may have been mashed peanuts and a mix of honey. It’s not that lavish feasts that Jungwoo has been spoiled with nearly every night yet it got his hunger down to a level where his head doesn’t ache from hunger. 

“Are you ready?” Jungwoo nods, fighting the urge to look over at the other. “Would you like to hold onto me or walk alone?” 

“Alone,” he breathes out quickly. “At least for now.” 

The air changes quickly when they walk under the cover of the leaves. It’s thick, muggy almost, the type of air that hugs Jungwoo tightly, making it hard to breathe. They’re at the edge of the West kingdom, traveling in the land that belongs to nature. A forest that Johnny tells Jungwoo he used to come to when he was younger. A forest that has now become his secret pathway back to the North. 

It’s darker than Jungwoo expected it to be. There’s occasional beams of light that have pushed past the thick covering from above but it’s barely enough to light their surroundings. The only light they properly get is coming from the lantern that’s hooked onto Johnny’s bag, even then it’s barely anything and Jungwoo finds his eyes locked to the ground, making sure he doesn’t trip on anything. 

Jungwoo stills, eyes blinking quickly and his hand reaches out to grab onto Johnny’s bag, making him stumble backwards a bit. The boy turns around, Jungwoo can feel the way his bag shifts along with his body. “What is it?” 

“I can smell wine.” The scent is barely there and Jungwoo is positive that Johnny can’t smell it. The hint of alcohol is tickling his nose, making his mind the slightest bit fuzzy. “Johnny,” Jungwoo says, brows furrowing together. “How close are we to the West?” They have to be close for Jungwoo to smell wine, smell Ten to be exact. 

Johnny stays quiet, flame in his lantern flickering ever so slightly. It’s when a breeze of wind flutters the leaves above, does Johnny respond. “The forest backs up to Ten’s vineyard.” Jungwoo tenses, fingers curling around Johnny’s bag tightly. “We are far enough that no one should sense that we are here.” 

“Doyoung,” is the only thing that comes out of Jungwoo’s mouth before a wave of fear knocks the rest of the words out of him. 

There’s arms around him and Jungwoo closes his eyes. It’s Johnny who is holding him. Johnny who is pulling him against his chest, hand rubbing at Jungwoo’s back gently. “You are safe, Jungwoo. I promise. I will protect you.” 

Doyoung had yet to make his appearance. Jungwoo hadn’t felt him in the South and there wasn’t any sign of him when Jaehyun was there either. Lucas’s words hadn’t been forgotten, the confession that both Jaehyun and Doyoung were after his eyes, Jungwoo had just been hopeful that maybe, maybe it was false. Yet standing so close to the West, the fear rises up again. The fear of having to encounter Doyoung and fight for his life again, makes Jungwoo’s knees begin to shake. 

The fact of the matter is that Doyoung can see the future. He’s seen what has happened long before it did. Doyoung probably sat in his room, grin on his lips as he watched Jungwoo shoot arrows into his competition. Perhaps he even changed it to be that way, sitting in the safety of his kingdom. Jungwoo feels his chest tighten at the thought of it happening while he was there, while Jungwoo quietly slept. 

“If he comes,” Johnny’s voice is soft, chin resting on the top of Jungwoo’s head. “I will not let him harm you.” 

The wind rustles the leaves again, making Jungwoo’s bangs flutter against his forehead as he turns his head to suck in a breath. “No.” Jungwoo moves back, sliding out of Johnny’s arms, eyes blinking slowly at the way the other’s arms return to his own sides. “Like Jaehyun,” Jungwoo closes his eyes, fingers curling into his palms. “Doyoung is mine to take care of. Even though I am scared. I have to do it myself.” 

Johnny takes a deep breath, one that Jungwoo can see. “Jungwoo-” 

“I can do it.” 

The nerves are still there. The fear of having to once again fight for his life, is still surging through his veins, making his fingers shake gently. Doyoung wouldn’t be like Jaehyun. There would be no physical fight, at least not that Jungwoo can see happening. It would be more of mental battle. A battle that it perhaps even scarier than a physical one. 

“I have a favor to ask of you,” Jungwoo says, pushing past Johnny, hand wrapping around the strap of the bow on his back. Jungwoo doesn’t wait for Johnny to respond. He talks with each step that he takes, feet pushing down against the leaves that clutter the ground. “Tell me everything that you know about Doyoung. I want to know the extent of his powers. I want to know what I should worry about when confronting him. I want to know how he is going to harm me.” 

Jungwoo can hear Johnny jog to catch up with him and in a few seconds, their feet are back to walking in sync. “Confronting him? Jungwoo, you can’t be thinking of searching for him, can you?” 

The way the feeling in his veins has changed. It’s no longer overwhelmed with fear. It’s still there, very there, but it’s being washed over by a feeling of determination. The feeling that has him pushing his feet into the ground with every step. The feeling that has his eyes narrowing at the forest in front of him. The feeling that has him nodding to Johnny’s question. 

“I will not go back home until I meet with Doyoung.” Jungwoo pauses for a moment, letting his eyes close as he lets his other senses take over. He’s looking for the direction the wine is coming from, the direction to the West. It only takes a few moments before Jungwoo opens his eyes again, feet following the smell. “I need to make sure that I will be safe at home.” 

There’s a long silence, one that last for far too long. The rustling of the leaves above and the chirps of birds fill the air. Johnny holds the lantern in front of them now, small flame illuminating as much as it can. This is the only way, Jungwoo thinks. If he goes home before dealing with Doyoung, the boy could easily come into the North and harm Jungwoo. The lack of appearance from the other, makes Jungwoo assume that it’s his plan anyways. 

Doyoung most likely knows what has happened. There’s no way he couldn’t know. Now he’s using it to make his move. Without a proper guardian, with his own mind clouded by the events of what happened, it would be a perfect opportunity for Doyoung to make his move. The only problem was, this could be his plan. For Jungwoo to walk right up to him with full confidence only for his eyes to be taken quickly and effortlessly. Doyoung could have manipulated the future, could be making Jungwoo walk heavily through the woods to him for his own benefit, Jungwoo unknowingly falling right into his trap. Jungwoo didn’t know, he wouldn’t know. That was the worst part. 

“Doyoung cannot control his powers well.” Jungwoo tilts his head enough to see the way Johnny’s knuckles are turning white from his grip on the lantern. “Because of that, he is scared to use them.” 

“He can’t see the future?” 

“He can,” Johnny says slowly, “He can also manipulate it but he is not good at it.” There’s a pause and Jungwoo watches as Johnny leans down, lantern being set on the ground as his fingers tuck in the stray leather straps of his shoes. “As far as I know he has only successfully done it twice.” 

Jungwoo nods slowly, letting his feet fall back in sync with Johnny’s steps. “Was it something important?” 

“The choice of your guardian.” The sounds of leaves crackling and shuffling comes to a stop. Even the trees halt their movements at Johnny’s words. Jungwoo bites at his lip, closing his eyes to stop himself from looking over at the other. “Doyoung did that.” 

“And the second time?” 

That question never gets answered, the only response being the sound of Johnny’s feet pushing through the leaves.

❧

Jungwoo lets his eyes wander to the array of sculptures that line the wall of the castle. There’s more than he can count, more than he wants to count. Even in the garden in front of him, the fountain is a sculpture, the bushes are carved to resemble humans, and the columns behind Jungwoo, have been meticulously formed into figures. He even lets his hand reach back, fingers running over the smooth marble of the column behind him. It only last for a second before he lets his hand drop, eyes closing as he feels Johnny approach him.

“Doyoung is inside.” 

Johnny’s words are similar to the way he feels. There’s a thick cloud of wariness surrounding him. A cloud that has several different layers to it but overall, Jungwoo gets the feeling of nervousness. The feeling isn’t for Johnny, but for Jungwoo, he can feel it. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jungwoo,” Johnny says carefully as Jungwoo pushes himself up slowly. 

“Yes,” he breathes out quickly, “I want to do this. I have to do this.” His arm is extended out, palm up and waiting for Johnny to put his hand on his. When he does, Jungwoo continues. “I would like you to be with me though. Even if this is something I need to do on my own,” a pause along with a breath. “I would like you to be there, just in case.” 

Johnny’s fingers grip around Jungwoo’s hand. “Of course. As your temporary guardian, I must protect you.” 

“Let us go then,” Jungwoo says with a nod, fingers lacing through Johnny’s. 

The walk is slightly difficult for Jungwoo. There’s not the same feeling running through him like there was as he walked to confront Jaehyun. This wasn’t going to be a battle, at least not a physical one, as far as Jungwoo could tell. This was going to be a battle of words and mental strength. A battle in which Jungwoo has no idea of his chances. Johnny said that Doyoung wasn’t good at using his powers but gave no timeframe on that. Johnny most likely hasn’t been home in years, residing in the East along with Jaehyun. Doyoung could be different. He’s had time to learn, time to perfect his powers. The fact was, Jungwoo didn’t know what he was going to be walking into. 

His fingers tighten around Johnny’s when he can feel Doyoung. There isn’t a specific feeling, not one that Jungwoo can pick out. The only thing he gets from it, is the memories of his time spent with Doyoung. It wasn’t bad, not in the slightest, it was actually the most fun Jungwoo has had. The month where he let himself do what he wanted, not thinking about home or what Kun might think. He didn’t think about how others would judge him if they knew Jungwoo was drinking and kissing another Kingdom’s God. He didn’t _care._

There was something about Doyoung, something that pulled Jungwoo in when they first met. A comfort of sorts, one that Jungwoo didn’t know where it came from. It isn’t as though they’ve ever met before, not that Jungwoo is aware of. Yet it was so easy for Jungwoo to melt into his arms, melt against his lips and let his mind be at ease. At the time, it wasn’t about impressing Doyoung. It wasn’t about finding a husband, it was about enjoying the moments, enjoying the way it felt to be without the strict eyes of a guardian or his father on him. 

“Doyoung,” Johnny’s voice is firm and low as they walk into a room. Jungwoo bites at his lip, wanting to open his eyes and look around them, wondering where they are in the castle. 

There’s the sound of feet tapping against the floor and it makes Jungwoo open his eyes just the slightest bit. His vision is blurry, lids shaking as he tries to keep them from opening all the way. The feet stop far enough away for them to be out of his view, even when he lifts his head up a bit. There’s a breath and it makes Jungwoo shut his eyes quickly. 

“Johnny, Jungwoo.” It comes out shakily, not exactly what Jungwoo was expecting. “Jungwoo,” his name is said so softly on Doyoung’s lips that he’s not even sure he actually said it. “I am glad you are okay.” 

Jungwoo licks at his lips, hand pulling away from Johnny’s as he hears Doyoung step closer to him. “Tell me the truth, Doyoung.” Jungwoo lets his fingers curl around the strap across his chest. “You have wanted my eyes the whole time, have you not?” 

There’s a thick silence, one that has both Johnny and Doyoung tensing up. “Jungwoo,” Doyoung starts slowly. “Let me explain.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { :o what do you think is going to happen with doyoung? }  
> { who was johnny's love? }  
> { let me know your thoughts! }


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { please excuse any mistakes ;; ive been staring at this for 12+ hours }

 

Jungwoo can’t see Doyoung but he can feel the way his breaths are becoming deeper. The feeling of his heart being filled with some kind of dark emotion, makes Jungwoo’s shoulders and chest tighten. He watches Doyoung take a step forward, toes almost touching Jungwoo’s. At the same time, he feels Johnny move closer to him and feels fingers being wrapped around his wrist. 

“I did. I honestly did, Jungwoo.” 

The words make Jungwoo’s eyes narrow, teeth biting down into his bottom lip before he lets it slide out. “You did? But you do not anymore?” The silence that falls between them is what allows Jungwoo to understand. He lets out a breathy laugh, one that has him closing his eyes, stopping himself from looking Doyoung in the eyes like he wants to. 

“Jungwoo, let us leave,” Johnny whispers to him, fingers tightening around his wrist, tugging on it slightly. “You have gotten your answer.” 

Johnny’s fingers slide off of Jungwoo’s wrist as he tugs it away quickly. “Why are you doing this? What good will my eyes do for you?” 

The answer is well known, he doesn’t need to ask the question, but he wants to hear Doyoung’s answer. Wants to hear him say it as a confirmation. He can’t see Doyoung’s eyes, he wants to so badly. The urge to stare at him and ask him the question over and over again until the truth comes out of his mouth is overwhelming. Jungwoo could do it. He could look up and end it all right here. In seconds he could look him in the eyes and pull the bow around and end it. But Jungwoo wants his answer first. 

“Please,” Doyoung breathes out, “I know you are mad but I can explain.”

There’s a shake in Doyoung’s voice. It makes Jungwoo’s shoulders relax slightly. A feeling that’s rolling off of the other in gentle waves that makes Jungwoo take a step back. Johnny’s hand is on his back and he finds himself leaning back against it, fingers uncurling from his palms. 

“It will probably be best if you two sit.” Doyoung pauses and Jungwoo watches the way his feet shift against the ground. “I have a lot to say.” 

With a careful grip, Johnny leads Jungwoo to a large cushioned seat. He lets his eyes look up just enough to see the bottoms of bookshelves and a couch across from him. Jungwoo watches Doyoung sit on the couch, watching the way the velvet cushions sink down slowly. How Doyoung’s hands press against his thighs, squeezing them slightly as he slides them down to his knees before they meet in the gap between. 

The odd feeling rolling off of Doyoung is more present now that Jungwoo’s own body has relaxed. For a moment, Jungwoo feels almost guilty that he’s allowed his mind to calm so quickly. Doyoung hasn’t said anything, hasn’t given him any answers, yet Jungwoo has somewhat melted back into his comfort with the boy. Of course, like always, there’s a possibility that Doyoung is manipulating him to feel this way. Though that chance seems less likely now that Johnny has explained about Doyoung. 

Jungwoo counts four taps of Doyoung’s foot and a sigh before the other begins speaking. “I will be blunt with you, Jungwoo.” Doyoung’s body shifts on the couch, fingers picking at the skin along his nails. “I wanted your eyes. My original intentions were the same as Jaehyun’s.” There’s another pause and a deep breath as Doyoung’s legs stretch out, nervousness filling the space between them. “From the moment I got the letter from Kun.” 

There’s a long silence between them. One that has Johnny reaching over to Jungwoo’s arm, fingers pressing against it lightly. Johnny doesn’t say anything but Jungwoo has a feeling he knows what his touch means. It’s either _we need to leave_ or _I’m right here if anything happens_ , both which should make Jungwoo push to continue the conversation or ready himself to leave. Jungwoo does neither. Instead, he sits in the silence. Bathes in the feeling coming from Doyoung, the feeling of being on edge, the feeling of being put on the spot, the feeling of having to tell the truth, to have to come clean about things. 

“Jaehyun and I had planned to work together to take your eyes.” The words make Jungwoo tense up, fingers curling against the armrest of the chair, nails pushing into the velvet. “Actually, I had seen it. A dream where him and I-” Doyoung takes a deep breath, one that takes longer than it should to exhale. “We not only took your eyes but we killed you as well.” 

Johnny scoffs from besides Jungwoo and he can hear the soft creak of the chair as he shifts. The hand on his arm slides off and Jungwoo tilts his head enough to see how Johnny has his arms on his lap, hands sprawled out over his knees. “Of course it was Jaehyun.” 

The way Johnny says the statement makes the room tense up. There’s no longer the overwhelming feeling of nervousness, it’s still there but there’s something else mixing with it. The feeling is coming from Johnny, slowly making its way over to Jungwoo. It’s a feeling that Jungwoo can only pinpoint as anger. 

“Johnny,” Doyoung says firmly. “This is not about that.” 

“You know,” Johnny starts with a click of his tongue. “I believe it is.” Jungwoo blinks slowly, biting down on his lip as Johnny shifts against in his chair, body sitting up more. “I believe that Jungwoo deserves to know the kind of person you are, Doyoung. It is not just about taking his eyes for power. It is about something else as well.” Johnny laughs, one that’s breathy and terribly fake. “Or should I tell Jungwoo how you ruined what Jaehyun and I had.” 

All that’s left after what Johnny says is pure silence. Not even the sound of the castle fills the room. There’s no audible breathing either, no creaks from chairs or the floorboards. No distant sounds of the workers in the castle bustling around, going on their daily lives, unaware of the meeting happening. Suddenly, Jungwoo understands that there’s much more to this than he realized. 

“I did not ruin anything.” 

There’s a loud screech from the chair next to him, making Jungwoo flinch, arms coming up slightly. “That is an absolute lie and you _know_ that.” Johnny is now standing, fingers curled tightly against his palms.

“Johnny, I have already told you that this is not about that.” Doyoung’s voice is as firm as it can be with the slight shakiness in it now. “This is about Jungwoo. I owe him and explanation and-” 

“You owe me a fucking explanation!” 

“Johnny,” Jungwoo says quietly, hand reaching out to wrap around his wrist. “Please calm down.” 

Johnny pulls his wrist away from Jungwoo’s grasp. It’s only for a moment before their fingers bump against each other, Johnny’s fingers sliding between Jungwoo’s. There’s another moment before Johnny lets out a sigh, body sliding back into the chair. His hand doesn’t leave Jungwoo’s. 

“Jungwoo,” Doyoung starts again with a shift in positions, body leaning back against the couch now. “Those were my intentions in the beginning. I was going to work with Jaehyun to take your eyes and kill you. That is what I saw in the future and that is what I had planned to do. Even when you first stepped foot into the kingdom, the moment I saw you, I still had planned to do it.” 

Jungwoo swallows at the words, body tensing up at the confession. To think that he was in the hands of his own death at one point. Thinking that Doyoung would have killed him when he was staying in the kingdom with him, makes his blood run cold. 

“Jaehyun and I had planned for him to come here. My job was to get you comfortable enough so that you would trust me.” Jungwoo starts to feel his heartbeat pick up as Doyoung continues to talk. “We knew with Taeil around, you would not trust Jaehyun completely. So it was my job to make you comfortable enough so we could,” Doyoung sucks in a sharp breath, the next words coming out defeated. “We would have killed you while you were sleeping. Then we would have taken your eyes.” 

It’s a lot to take in, even if Jungwoo already had a feeling of what this confession was going to be. He knew that it wasn’t going to be something as simple as a misunderstanding. It was going to be dark, it was going to be something that Jungwoo never wanted to hear. To hear that there were two people that were going to kill him, two people that he had spent time with, gotten to know, even would have considered them friends. 

Jungwoo parts his lips, ready to ask why he didn’t kill him then, but Johnny shifts and speaks first. “That is why I came back early.” Johnny sucks in a breath, one that’s long and deep. “I heard word of their plan and I came to reason with Doyoung.” 

“And I told you that I was not going through with the plan anymore.” 

“But Jaehyun was still going to,” Jungwoo says quietly, eyes blinking down at his own feet. “That is why Johnny took me away.” 

“Exactly.” There’s sadness in Doyoung’s voice, a sadness that translate to a feeling that pushes against Jungwoo’s heart. “Jungwoo,” he starts, clearing his throat for a moment before continuing. “I understand that you have no reason to trust me. You do not need to believe any of what I am going to say to you. All I ask of you is to listen.” 

Doyoung waits, most likely for Jungwoo to respond. Yet Jungwoo doesn’t move, doesn’t nod his head or make any gesture towards Doyoung. There’s too many thoughts running through his head. Too many possibilities of what could have been. He’s sitting across the boy that made plans to kill him and like Doyoung said, he has no reason to believe anything he says, so Jungwoo has reason to believe that he could very well still want to kill him. 

“I have feelings for you, Jungwoo,” Doyoung begins and Jungwoo watches the way his foot bounces against the ground, heel pressing against the velvet fabric. “From the first time I saw you in my visions, I knew there was something connecting us. The only reason that I could come up with is our powers. I believe that they can sync in a way that no one else's can. I can not only be your eyes for the present but for the future as well.” 

“My powers do not come from my parents, like yours do not. The others have powers that are directly linked such as Jaehyun and Taeil, their parents are both archers, their whole family has been since the beginning.” Doyoung’s foot stops bouncing, weight shifting against the fabric and Jungwoo watches the way his nails drag along his knee. “Johnny, your family is a family of messengers, though you are the first one to pursue interaction with the South. Ten’s family had vineyards all throughout the compass for decades. You and I however, Jungwoo, our powers are not related to our parents.” 

“You believe that you and I were made to be together?” Jungwoo licks at his lips, voice quiet and full of caution.

“Yes,” Doyoung says flatly. “I do believe that.” 

It makes sense, in an odd way. Jungwoo hates to think about it, hates to even slightly agree with what Doyoung says, especially after he admitted to making a plan to kill him. Though he can’t help but notice that Jungwoo had felt the same way when meeting Doyoung. There was something there, something that wasn’t there when he met with Jaehyun. A certain connection that made him fall into comfort quickly. He was able to let himself forget the worry of his eyes, the stress of falling in love quickly, everything that was weighing on his shoulders. Jungwoo carelessly kissed Doyoung multiple times, melted into his words at the softest of promises, believed the things that he said to him. It was so natural. 

“I realized that this was the case while you were here visiting. I had a vision,” Doyoung sucks in a breath and Jungwoo watches the way he pushes himself off the couch. His eyes close momentarily, feeling the way his head tilts up, wanting to look up at him. “Of our future together, Jungwoo.”

“Did you know Taeil would be killed?” The question slips out of Jungwoo’s lips, pushes right past them even though he tried to hold it back. “Did you see him die?” Jungwoo squeezes his eyes shut more, resisting the urge to look at the boy and ask him again. 

“I did,” Doyoung admits quietly. “I knew he was going to die before you even left here.” 

The words make Jungwoo swallow, teeth digging into his bottom lip. It makes his fingers curl against the fabric of the chair he’s seated in. It makes his heart start to race and his mind begins to spin. A hand comes up to push his bangs back, letting his eyes open slowly, focusing on the floor in front of him. 

“If you believe that we are destined to be together, you would know how much Taeil means to me. You would have,” Jungwoo sucks in a shaky breath, “You could have at least told me. I would have..” 

“Jungwoo.” Johnny’s hand reaches out, fingers sliding along his arm slowly. 

“If you cared at all, you would have changed it!” 

Doyoung’s feet move out of Jungwoo’s vision, the sound of his shoes against the hardwood echoing throughout the room. Jungwoo can barely hear it over the sound of his heartbeat that is ringing in his ears, making his head throb. 

It’s Johnny that breaks the silence, fingers curling around Jungwoo’s wrist. “Doyoung is particularly fond of only changing the future when it gets in the way of his own path. More specifically,” Johnny shifts in his chair at the same time that Doyoung’s footsteps stop echoing around them. “When it comes to love. Isn’t that right, Doyoung? Would you enjoy telling Jungwoo why you chose not to save Taeil even though you could have, or would you rather me tell him?” 

“Johnny-” 

“It is the same way how you changed the future after I told you that I was going to ask Jaehyun to be with me.” Johnny scoffs and Jungwoo tilts his head enough to see him push himself out of the chair. “It was ever so convenient that the day after I told you I was going to go ask Jaehyun, that he suddenly was not interested in me anymore. That after months of courting him and him responding well, that he suddenly did not think of me that way anymore.” 

“Johnny I already told you this is not about you it’s-” 

“Shut up!” Johnny yells, voice louder than Jungwoo expected it to be. He bites at the inside of his cheek, letting his head tilt over enough to see two pairs of feet standing across from each other. Johnny’s shoes are dirty, leather straps dangling against the floor, contrasting with Doyoung’s shoes without a single mark. “You claim to care about Jungwoo but you are doing the same thing that you did to me. You could have saved Taeil but you did not because he was in love with Jungwoo and that got in the way of your own feelings. Exactly how you ruined what Jaehyun and I had because you were in love with him.” 

Jungwoo lets his eyes wander up more, following the lengths of their legs up to their chest. He watches as Johnny pushes his finger against Doyoung’s chest, making the other lean backwards. “You do not deserve Jungwoo.” 

There’s a scoff from Doyoung. “And you believe that you do? You are nothing but a messenger. You do not have any powers, no skill of a god. If it was not for your blood, you would be considered a human and I would say that is hardly worthy of even being his temporary guardian.” 

Jungwoo sits up in his chair and watches everything happen in slow motion. His eyes travel up, locking on Johnny’s fist as it collides with Doyoung’s cheek. He quickly tilts his head down, eyes blinking fast, teeth digging into his bottom lip. He hears the sound of Doyoung falling against the couch behind him, feet slipping against the floor. Hands grab at the couch, attempting to keep himself up off of the floor, holding himself up the best he can in his position. Jungwoo closes his eyes, squeezes them so tightly that it hurts. 

“Even if you do not have complete control of your powers,” Johnny starts and he hears a thud and a groan coming from Doyoung. “You have only used them for selfish reasons and that makes you no better than Jaehyun. You are not worthy of Jungwoo in the slightest.” 

There’s footsteps and soon a hand wrapped around Jungwoo’s arm, tugging him off the chair. Jungwoo lets his fingers curl around the strap of the bow that lays across his chest. He lets Johnny pull him close, side flush against his. He can hear Doyoung standing up, couch scraping against the floor as he pushes himself up on it. 

“Jungwoo.” At his name, Jungwoo bites down on his lip, fingers curling into his palm. Johnny tugs on his wrist, pulling him against him more. “I am sorry I did not save Taeil. It was incredibly selfish of me and I did try to change it. No matter how hard I tried, I kept seeing the same outcome.” There’s a pause and the sound of footsteps, make him grip at the strap across his chest tighter. “Even though Taeil was in love with you, I saw how much he meant to you and I,” Doyoung pauses, voice becoming shaky as he begins talking again. “I truly tried to save him, even if you do not believe I did.” 

Johnny tugs on Jungwoo’s wrist but Jungwoo stays put, eyes opening slowly. “Close your eyes.” His voice is soft and he waits a moment before letting his head tilt upwards, eyes being met with Doyoung’s closed ones. There’s a large red spot on his cheek and he can see a small line of blood coming from his nose, redness spreading all the way down to his lips. Jungwoo takes a moment to let his eyes narrow at the scar that’s pressed against the corner of his lips, having not noticed it before. 

He can feel Johnny become restless next to him. He can feel the way his body is tensing and his foot is tapping against the floor, eager to leave. There’s an overwhelming feeling of anger that’s radiating off of him, one that is pressing against Jungwoo’s side, trying to suck him in, get him to absorb the feeling and make it a mutual one. There’s a pull from Doyoung as well, one that’s desperately attempting to make him believe him. One that is heavy with guilt and Jungwoo can read it on Doyoung’s face as well. 

“You chose Taeil to be my guardian, yes?” 

There’s a nod from Doyoung and Jungwoo licks at his lips, watching the way Doyoung sucks in a breath, letting it out with a response. “I did. I did it because even back then, I knew that Jaehyun was going to end up how he is now. That is why I also-” 

“Why you made him reject Johnny,” Jungwoo breathes out quietly. “It was not because you had feelings for Jaehyun. It was because you saw the future of what would have been.” 

Silence falls between them again. A silence that has Johnny relaxing next to him. Slowly, Jungwoo feels the grip on his wrist loosen. The deep red aura pushing against his side subsiding. Doyoung lifts his hand up, back of it wiping at his nose. “I never got a chance to tell you that, Johnny. Even now, I can tell that you do not believe me. As I said with Jungwoo, you do not have to believe me, simply listen. I know it does not change the fact that I had plans to kill Jungwoo. Does not change the fact that I knew about Taeil’s death and did not inform anyone.” Jungwoo watches the way Doyoung’s brows pinch together, the corners of his lips curving down into a gentle frown. “I know my actions do not allow you to trust me. I am telling you the truth though.” 

“Let us go,” Johnny says quietly, fingers tightening around Jungwoo’s wrist again. 

Jungwoo expects Doyoung to open his eyes as Johnny pulls him out of the room. Doyoung doesn’t though, he keeps his eyes shut, lips curled down even further into a frown. Jungwoo keeps his gaze on Doyoung, eyes being drawn to him, unable to look away. The only reason he does is the fact that Johnny closes the door behind them, blocking the view from him. 

“We are leaving,” Johnny says firmly, long strides making Jungwoo have to jog slightly to keep up with Johnny. 

“Can I say hello to Ten? I want to know how his wine is coming along.” 

Jungwoo quickly tilts his head down when he sees Johnny’s head turning to look at him. “No. I do not want us staying here any longer.” 

With a frown, Jungwoo nods in agreement. He can feel Ten nearby, the same wave of dizziness washing over him. It isn’t as close as Doyoung’s lingering aura and Jungwoo wonders if he’s out on the vineyard, hands busy picking grapes. Perhaps he’s tucked away in the building where he bottles it and is currently signing his name on the bottles. The thought is quickly interrupted by Johnny whispering to Jungwoo to close his eyes as he opens the door to the courtyard.

❧

The sun has begun to set when they make their way back to the forest. Jungwoo can see the way the sun has disappeared behind the treeline and the air has become colder. Jungwoo watches as Johnny slowly steps between the trees, body being overcome by the shadows of the forest. Jungwoo’s movement stills, feet coming together at the edge of the trees as he feels a wave of urgency hit his back, nearly making him stumble forward.

“Jungwoo!” 

The voice makes Jungwoo turn around quickly, eyes closing nearly immediately as he hears a familiar voice. The voice is accompanied by the sound of quick footsteps, feet sinking into the grass with every step. Jungwoo turns towards the forest again, biting his lip, wondering if he should just leave. He doesn’t want to lose Johnny in a place so big, with so many ways to walk. Yet the urgency that’s surrounding him from Doyoung standing in front of him, makes him stay. 

“I forgot to mention,” his voice is slightly shaky, breaths breaking his words as he attempts to catch his breath. It takes a good minute before Doyoung continues. “There are more people involved with this than you realize.” Jungwoo parts his lips to speak but Doyoung does before he can. “There is someone that told us to take your eyes, a person that put this entire thing together.” Doyoung’s voice is still shaky and he clears his throat quickly, the sound of the grass shifting as he takes a step forward. 

Jungwoo feels Johnny’s presence come closer, making not only his body tense up but Doyoung’s as well. “What do you mean,” Jungwoo whispers, keeping himself turned towards the forest, ready to run to Johnny when his name is called. 

“You are dearly beloved, Jungwoo, and you are more powerful than you realize. You are undoubtedly the most targeted person in the entire compass. Even the ones closest to you, consider you a threat.” 

“Jungwoo!” 

Johnny’s voice is loud, echoing through the spaces between the trees. Jungwoo turns to look at the forest, eyes blinking slowly, making sure that he can’t see Johnny in the darkness. His eyes close again as he turns his head back towards Doyoung. 

“Be careful.” 

It’s all the Doyoung says before he hears his feet push through the grass quickly. At the same time, he hears the breaking of branches from behind him and soon after, he feels Johnny’s hand on his shoulder. Jungwoo leans against Johnny’s touch, sucking in a breath and letting it out with a soft _sorry_. 

Thankfully Johnny doesn’t question why he hadn’t followed him into the forest. Instead, he simply grabs his hand and begins walking. Jungwoo opens his eyes when the reach far enough into the forest where only the beams of light are illuminating their way. Jungwoo lets his eyes look up every now and then, only the times where Johnny is in front of him or has fallen behind. 

Jungwoo watches as the wind flutters the leaves on the trees. Watches as birds fly out of their nests and down to the ground, beaks picking at the soil below. Jungwoo even takes a moment and blinks at the collection of gnats that are flying in a beam of light, nose scrunching and hand swatting at the group as he walks through them. He’s so focused on the bugs, he doesn’t realize the branch under him and his foot hits against it, making him stumble forward. 

Johnny is quick to react, hand grabbing at Jungwoo’s arm as Johnny’s own arm wraps around Jungwoo’s waist, effectively catching him before he can fall forward. “Careful,” Johnny says quietly. 

It takes a moment for Jungwoo to slide out of Johnny’s arms but he doesn’t begin walking again. Instead, he has his eyes focused on the ground, fingers curled into his palms. 

“I know,” Johnny sighs out, hand running down Jungwoo’s back. “I know there is a lot going on, Jungwoo, but we need to get back to the North.” Johnny’s fingers wrap around Jungwoo’s wrist, tugging on it gently. “It is the only safe place for you right now. If anyone were to come,” there’s a tension in Johnny that makes the air around them thick. “I can only do so much to protect you.” 

There’s a large gust of wind, one that shakes the leaves above them. It makes Jungwoo look up, watching the way the gaps between the leaves becomes wider, soft colored sky becoming visible. Birds chirp and the sound of their wings fluttering fills the air as a large group flies from the tree branches. Some of them disappear out into the open while others fly down further into the forest. 

Silence is what fills the forest next. The wind stills and the birds stop their noises. There’s nothing, not even a single rustle of branches or leaves. Jungwoo can’t even hear his own breathing, the sound of his heartbeat being the only thing that he can hear. 

“I believe Kun wanted my eyes to be taken.” 

Even without looking at Johnny, Jungwoo can tell that his face drops, he can _feel_ it. He can hear the way Johnny’s heart begins to speed up, becoming nearly as loud as his own. “What? Jungwoo that is-” 

“Doyoung said that there is someone that put their plan into motion. A person that allowed it to happen.” 

Johnny scoffs, fingers sliding off of Jungwoo’s wrist. “Doyoung is not one to believe, Jungwoo, you know that. Thinking that Kun would allow that to happen is-” 

“It makes sense,” Jungwoo says breathily. “Johnny, it makes _sense._ ” All at once, the pieces begin to fall into place in his mind. “It took him longer than usual to come when Lucas arrived at the dinner. He ignored Taeil’s pleas to not allow Jaehyun to be one of the candidates. Johnny, he did not come when I was in the South and I know he would have.” 

“Jungwoo, there is a high possibility that Lucas was in contact with Kun and informed him that you were in good hands. I believe you are being a bit rash with your thinking.” Jungwoo hears Johnny step away from him, branches and leaves cracking underneath him. His eyes watch the way Johnny walks from behind him into his field of vision. “Let us continue. I would like to get out of the forest before the sun fully sets.” 

Johnny continues walking and Jungwoo continues to stare at the ground. 

“Jungwoo.” Johnny lets out a sigh as he stills, silence returning around them. “Please, let us go.” 

“Kun wants me dead.” His voice is nothing more than a whisper and he’s certain that Johnny can’t hear him from how far away he is. “I cannot go back, Johnny. I cannot-” 

A large wave of emotions overcomes him and soon Jungwoo finds his throat tightening up and his eyes beginning to water. The sound of Johnny’s feet walking towards him is quick. There’s arms wrapped around him and as Jungwoo presses himself against Johnny’s chest, he can feel the deep sigh escape him. 

“You have been through a lot in the last few days,” there’s a hand sliding up and down Jungwoo’s back, nails gentle grazing against his skin through the fabric of his shirt, drawing circles and different shapes as Johnny continues to talk. “I am positive that Kun wants nothing more than for you to arrive home safely, Jungwoo.” Another sigh from Johnny and Jungwoo sucks in a slow breath, letting his eyes close and body relax against the taller one. “Do not let Doyoung’s words get to you. No matter how forgiving they may have been, remember that he was going to kill you. I do not believe he is a person that you should listen to.” 

There’s a thick silence, one nearly as thick as the canopy of leaves above them. The heaviness looming over Jungwoo does not come from Johnny. It’s distinctly his own presence that’s weighing him down, his own thoughts that feel like weights on his entire body. It pushes him down constantly, never giving way to anything. It’s has been nothing but an uphill battle since leaving the South. Nothing but one hit after another since Taeil’s death. Everything is crashing down onto him at once. 

Home was where he wanted to go. Home wasn’t going to be the same without Taeil. It was going to be empty, a silence that could never be broken. There would be no more late night talks or early mornings. Taeil wouldn’t be the one to brush Jungwoo’s hair or fix his clothes. Taeil wouldn’t be the one to lead him to breakfast or sit with him during meetings. There would be no one next to him while he walks the halls of the castle, no matching footsteps echoing throughout. 

But he still had Kun. Kun would be there for him, his father, like he always was. A strict but loving figure in his life. The person he didn’t have to hide behind the blindfold for. He was family, the only family he had. Above all, he was the person that Jungwoo believe he could trust the most. Jungwoo doesn’t want to believe Doyoung’s warning. There was no possible way that Kun could have planned for him to get killed. His father wouldn’t want that. He wanted him to have a normal life. He was the one that wanted Jungwoo to find a husband, to fall in love and to be able to rule the Kingdom with Kun when the time came. It couldn’t possibly be true. 

No matter how hard he tries to tell himself though, it doesn’t seem to stick, and for the very first time in Jungwoo’s life, he is certain that his home is no longer safe.

“What if it is true?” Jungwoo sucks in a breath slowly, body melting further into Johnny’s arms. The other hasn’t stopped drawing along his back, chin leaning against Jungwoo’s head. “With all that has happened, I am worried that this too is possible.” 

Johnny tenses up under him, arms tightening slowly around Jungwoo and his chest rises with a deep breath. Jungwoo can tell that he wants to reply, wants to say something, anything at all. But Jungwoo believes that Johnny is at a lost as well, unsure of how to respond. 

“What do I do if home is no longer safe?” Jungwoo’s voice is quiet, eyes blinking away another set of tears. 

There’s a long pause before Johnny finally responds. 

“I honestly do not know.”

❧

It is well past nightfall when they make it out of the forest. The sky is dusted with hundreds of stars that Jungwoo can’t help but look up at as he walks through the grass. The sound of bugs buzzing and wind pushing through the leaves behind them in the forest to fill the silence. Neither of them have spoken for well over an hour. Johnny slowed down once in a while when he realized that Jungwoo was too far back but never said a word to him. Jungwoo was too busy in his own thoughts to think about making conversation.

“We should rest,” Johnny finally says, voice soft and laced with what feels like defeat. “We are not out of the West and traveling along the border is dangerous at night.”

Jungwoo can’t argue and it only takes him a few seconds before he sits down onto the grass, falling back against the ground. His hands rubbing at his face and fingers pushing through his hair. He keeps his eyes focused on the sky above as he hears Johnny walking through the grass next to him. 

“I should have taken food from the castle.” Almost as if on cue, Johnny’s stomach begins to growl when he sits down next to Jungwoo. “You must be hungry as well, yes?” 

A small hum is all that Jungwoo pushes past his lips. He knows he is, knows his body is craving food, the last time he has eaten was nearly a day ago now. There’s an obvious emptiness in his stomach, one that needs to be filled with substance rather than words. Yet Jungwoo is certain that even if he had the largest feast in front of him, he wouldn’t be able to eat a single bite. 

Johnny pushes himself up, hand running through his hair before he stands up, arms stretching up over his head. “I am going to look for food before it becomes too late.” Quietly, Johnny leaves, only the sound of his feet pushing through the grass filling the air until it fades into the night air. 

Jungwoo doesn’t know how much time has past. He doesn’t count seconds or track the moon in the sky like he used to when he was younger. His arms tucked behind his head, fingers threading through his hair, twirling pieces slowly as he stares up into the sky. There’s a part of him that hopes that Johnny doesn’t come back. It would be easier on him, not having to take care of Jungwoo anymore. This isn’t what Johnny is supposed to do. He isn’t supposed to be holding Jungwoo’s arm and guiding him home. He’s the one that takes people down to the South, not the North. He isn’t one to protect, only deliver them after they’ve committed a crime so cruel that it gets them kicked out of the kingdoms above. 

It might be better for Jungwoo this way as well. He’d be free to wander on his own, away from everyone else. He wouldn’t have to worry about being in charge of the North. There would be no early morning meetings or large dinners with the gods from other kingdoms. Jungwoo could go wherever he wanted to go, wherever his heart desires. 

There would be danger, people watching his every move, waiting to strike and take him out. But that didn’t seem nearly as scary as going home did right now. He could take those people, stare them right in the eyes until they turned black and then aim his bow and shoot. Jungwoo can do neither of those things if what Doyoung said is true. Kun would not be affected by his eyes or an arrow to his chest. 

Jungwoo doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know who to believe anymore. There’s so many different things being thrown at him at once. First the word of Jaehyun and Doyoung. Then Taeil’s death and having to fight Jaehyun. Now it’s Doyoung’s seemingly truthful confession and vague words that have him questioning his own father. It’s more than overwhelming. It’s taking up everything in his mind, clouding it with a jumbled mess of theories that have his head spinning. 

With a deep breath and a hand pushing through his brown locks, Jungwoo pushes himself up. His ankles shift in the long blades of grass, letting them tickle his skin as he takes a few steps forward. They’re careful movements, unsure if this is what he truly wants, if this is what he can do. The sound of another set of feet shuffling from the forest behind him is what sets Jungwoo into motion. 

He _runs_. Jungwoo runs through the large field in front of him. It goes on for probably miles, vast open land, nothing to hide him. He’s more than positive that Johnny can see him running. There’s no doubt that he sees him, even in the dark, the moonlight reflects off the grass and catches the movements of Jungwoo running. 

There’s nothing in front of him, nothing to stop him in his tracks. Not even the wildlife is out at this time, all of them rummaging through the forest surrounding him or even sleeping, hidden in their dens away from the world. The only thing he hears is his own feet and breathing as he continues to run. There’s no longer the rustling of trees from the forest. No birds that are chirping for food or before bed. Even the bugs seem to have hidden away from Jungwoo. It’s just Jungwoo and for the first time, he feels free. 

Jungwoo has absolutely no idea where he’s going. He isn’t even sure he knows where he wants to go. The South would be where he would feel the safest in all honesty. But the South has Jaehyun lingering, possibly alive as Johnny says he is. The East is an option, living with Yuta and Haechan seemed okay. It seemed pleasant, to be able to pick flowers and help Yuta take care of the courtyards. Even helping Haechan manage the finances didn’t sound terrible. The West has Doyoung, someone that Jungwoo is still unsure if he can trust. It could well be a trap, he could have seen Jaehyun become unsuccessful with killing Jungwoo and now it’s up to him to try and gain his trust again and then when he does, use that opportunity to strike. 

As his breathing begins to falter, chest becoming heavy and desperate for a break, Jungwoo allows himself a moment of rest. He looks around, hand running through his hair. There’s still nothing but a vast open field. Jungwoo has been running for at least ten minutes straight, running as fast as he can, yet nothing around him has changed. He must still be in the West. The border has to be after he passes the field, lush grass will turn into dried dirt on the sides of a pathed road. The border means that Jungwoo will be put out in the open, travelers and messengers that wander the road will come in contact with him, even in the middle of the night. 

Home is the only place that Jungwoo can think of to go. No matter how dangerous it might be if Doyoung’s words are true about Kun, the North is the only place for him right now. It is his home and even if Kun is not on his side anymore, he can’t wander around the compass trying to stay out of sight forever. The North still has Taeyong, still has all the guards and workers that will surely have Jungwoo’s side. Johnny will surely be at the North as well, most likely arriving before Jungwoo. As far as he knows, those are the only two people he can completely trust at the moment. 

The wind begins to blow. It ruffles his hair, tickling it against his face and making him squint his eyes. There’s nothing but grass to see, the forest being long out of sight, even the tops of the trees having disappeared passed the horizon. The only sound the wind brings is it’s own howling and the whistle of it against the blades of grass under him. It’s the first time that Jungwoo has been completely alone like this. A time where he doesn’t have to worry about his eyes, no blindfold tightly around them. He doesn’t even need to think about coming in contact with anyone, at least not until he reaches the border. 

Part of him wishes that he could stay where he is forever. It didn’t matter to him that there was nothing around him. It was _better_ that way. Jungwoo felt like he had no restrictions, nothing holding him back. If he wants to look straight ahead, he can. He can look to both sides, behind him, under him, above at the stars, Jungwoo can see everything. 

The wind moves around him again. It hugs his cheeks with its cool breeze and his lungs take in as much as they can with one breath. At some point in time, during the way the air runs through his veins, Jungwoo feels a twist in his head. A twist that almost puts things in the right place, locks them in perfectly, everything coming together at once.

❧

The border road comes into view at the same time the sun peeks over the horizon. It’s the same time Jungwoo’s legs give out, exhausted from the days of endless travel. His knees hit the dirt first, hands falling onto the dry soil beneath him. Jungwoo is beyond tired, his whole body is incredibly sore, every single muscle aching from walking for hours.

From the outside, Jungwoo is certain that he looks the same as how he feels. His face is dripping with sweat, bangs sticking to his forehead in all different directions. He’s more than certain the cut on his cheek from Jaehyun has hardly healed yet, blood had occasionally stained his fingers when he rubbed at his face. There’s not only blood on his face and hands but blood covering his white shirt and bottoms. If anyone were to see him, Jungwoo knows they would certainly take advantage of his state. 

Jungwoo takes a few deep breaths before he pushes himself up slowly, legs feeling like they weigh a thousand pounds. His knees are shaky, chest heavy from deep breaths and stomach aching from a lack of food. But Jungwoo has to continue, he has to get home no matter what. 

Slowly, he makes his way towards the road, his eyes constantly scanning around, ready to close them for anyone that he sees. It’s still early, the sun barely coloring the sky, but Jungwoo knows that soon the roads will be filled with people. Messengers, civilians, even those traveling from the castles of the compass, will be out to do their errands. It will be nearly impossible for Jungwoo to stay hidden or walk with his eyes closed. 

He has no idea where he is in terms of the North. He could be a mile or two away or perhaps even days worth of traveling away. The only thing he has to go off of is the rickety sign that looks as if it’s been made centuries ago. Jungwoo looks up at it as he steps onto the gravel road. There’s only two arrows pointing in opposite directions. To the right it reads NORTH and the left reads WEST. 

Jungwoo bites down on his lip, mind racing with all the possibilities that could happen during this travel. It would most likely be best for him to travel along the road instead of actually on it. Yet, there’s nothing around them, simply a barren wasteland that is typical of the border. There will be nothing to hide him until he reaches another kingdom’s territory. He’s wandered out of the West’s land and into the wastelands that are vacant, the place between the kingdoms. In short, it’s a place without anything. There are no reigns over the physical land and that means anything goes. If something were to happen along the border road, it would happen without a word to the other kingdoms. 

There’s no other option for Jungwoo though. He could possibly wait where he is for Johnny to find him, certain that the other would be able to due to his knowledge of the lands. He could attempt to wander back to the West but it would most likely be just as difficult as finding the North would be. None of that is what Jungwoo wants though. The only thing he wants is to go home. This time, for a different reason than comfort. 

Jungwoo tugs on the bow on his back, fingers curling around the strap across his chest. He is undoubtedly going to run into someone, at least one person. Whether that person is a foreign commoner who isn’t aware of who he is or a royal from another kingdom, Jungwoo is going to have to make a decision on the spot. He would either have to attempt to hide and close his eyes or waste no time at all, not even let them look at him, before he shoots an arrow. Whatever he chooses, he must do it fast, something that Jungwoo is not certain he can do in his current state. 

But Jungwoo has no other option. So he reads the sign in front of him one final time before he turns to his right and begins walking.

❧

The sun is at its peak, rays hitting down onto Jungwoo’s shoulders. For hours, everything has looked the exact same. It’s just dried earth around him and an uneven gravel road that makes the soles of his feet ache more than they already do. There’s nothing to block him from the heat of the sun. No trees, no shade, not even a single cloud in the sky. Jungwoo is completely out in the open, vulnerable both physically and mentally.

His pace slows down until he’s standing still. Jungwoo lets himself fall onto the gravel, rocks pushing into his palms and knees. He’s never felt so weak before. His body has never given out like it has now. Jungwoo is in pain, all over. Tear begin filing his eyes and he watches as they slide off the tops of his cheeks, staining the rocks darker as they land on them. He doesn’t want to cry anymore and he’s not sure why he’s crying at the moment, he’s too weak to stop it though. 

The weight of his thoughts keep him on his knees. The memories of things that have happened over the last few days keep the tears coming, splashing on the road beneath him. The realization that home is not going to be what it used to be is what has him curling his fingers up against the road. Jungwoo squeezes his eyes shut, sucking in a breath slowly before opening them. When he does, he realizes that there’s a pair of shoes in front of him. Black boots with a golden design along the top. 

Jungwoo blinks quickly, hesitant to move at all. He didn’t even hear anyone come up to him and he surely would have. There’s no noise around him, no leaves wiggling or animals making sounds. He isn’t even truly crying, no sobs coming from his mouth, so he would have heard the person walk up to him. Even be able to feel their presence the moment they get anywhere near him. 

“Jungwoo,” the person says, a sigh escaping their lips, “What are you doing out here?” 

Jungwoo tilts his head up, eyes meeting with Sicheng’s. Jungwoo lets out a sigh of relief, sliding back onto his butt, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sicheng,” he says quietly, “You scared me.” 

A hand comes out towards Jungwoo and he takes it gently, groaning softly as Sicheng helps him up. “Where is Johnny? He is not hurt is he?” 

With a shake of his head, Jungwoo responds. “No I-” a pause, one that has Jungwoo biting down on his lip. “I ran away from him.” 

Sicheng’s face contorts, eyes narrowing and brows scrunching together. “That is awfully bold of you to do, Jungwoo.” Sicheng’s arms cross over his chest, head tilting slowly. “Bolder for you to be traveling along the border road by yourself.” 

“I have no other choice,” Jungwoo says quietly, eyes locking with Sicheng’s. “Kun, he.. Sicheng, Kun is behind all of this.” 

Jungwoo wants Sicheng to tell him that it’s stupid of him to think that way. That Kun could never do such a thing, especially not to his own son. He waits, eyes desperately looking at the other, trying to read any kind of shift in his face and his aura. Yet nothing comes. Sicheng simply continues to look at him, eyes narrowed and lips pressed tightly together. 

Hands push against Sicheng’s shoulders, making the other take a step backwards. Jungwoo does it one more time, fingers curling into his palm as he punches as Sicheng’s arm. Sicheng doesn’t move though, doesn’t even tell Jungwoo to stop or try to stop him. 

“Tell me I am wrong!” Jungwoo shouts out, hand running through his hair quickly. “Sicheng tell me that it is not true!” 

Again, nothing comes from the other. Jungwoo can feel his heart begin to beat faster and faster, anger filling up his chest. He’s tired of this, sick of everything. Hands quickly tug the bow off of his back, fingers grabbing an arrow and placing it against the bow. In a matter of seconds, Jungwoo shoots one, aiming straight for Sicheng’s chest. Instead of hitting him, the arrow glides through the air, landing in the gravel, bouncing off it before resting flatly. 

“Control yourself, Jungwoo. There is no need for that.” Sicheng’s voice comes from behind Jungwoo and when he turns around, he sees Sicheng staring at him, huff escaping his lips. “I believe you need to find Johnny. You need to have him with you.” 

Instead of answering, another arrow gets shot at Sicheng, this time Jungwoo aims for his head. Just as last time, the arrow flies through the air, sloppily landing onto the road. Jungwoo feels Sicheng on his right and he turns quickly to see him there, hands on his hips. “You knew about this, didn’t you?” Jungwoo’s voice is shaky, hands gripping the bow tightly. “You were aware that Kun set this up.” 

As Jungwoo takes a step forward, he feels hands grabbing his ankles. He looks down to see several hands wrapped around him, sticking out from the ground. Jungwoo attempts to shake them off, wiggling and trying to kick them away, yet all they do is tighten their grip, nails digging into his skin. 

“Do not waste your energy on me, Jungwoo,” Sicheng says, lips parting to inhale before he continues. “I am not your enemy.” 

“I cannot trust you, Sicheng, not any longer.” Jungwoo wiggles his feet more, desperately trying to get the hands off his ankles. “I cannot trust anyone.” 

Sicheng lets out a laugh, one that has Jungwoo’s fingers tightening around the strap of his bow. “You sound like Jaehyun.”

The statement makes Jungwoo’s stomach churn, makes his eyes narrow and his skin feel like it’s on fire. Being compared to Jaehyun is the last thing he’s ever wanted to hear. “Do not ever compare me to him. I am nothing like Jaehyun.” 

Sicheng is suddenly in front of him, fingers tilting Jungwoo’s chin up and how fast he teleported to him, makes his bangs wiggle against his forehead. “I came to you because my ghosts noticed you. I have done nothing but help you through this and here you are, attempting to kill me.” 

Jungwoo bites at his lip, shoulder relaxing slightly as he parts his lips slowly. “I-” 

The other pulls away and Jungwoo attempts to follow but the hands grip him tighter, two even holding him right beneath his knees. “I came to help you, Jungwoo,” Sicheng says, turning away from him before beginning to walk down the road slowly. “You are without a guardian in the middle of the border land.” Sicheng turns to look at him, head tilted slightly. “You may think that you are strong enough to do this on your own, Jungwoo, but remember that the entire compass has their eyes on you. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to see them all.” 

Jungwoo feels his body begin to relax, teeth biting down harder onto his lip as he listens to Sicheng’s words. “Even the people that you believed were there for you, were doing unthinkable things behind your back, Jungwoo, things that you cannot see. You may not be able to trust anyone at the moment but I would choose your battles carefully.” Sicheng lets out a huff before turning around and begins to walk. “You may end up hurting someone that has been your eyes for you.” 

Jungwoo watches as Sicheng disappears, body vanishing into the air. Slowly, the hands on his legs retract backwards into the earth, nails sliding down Jungwoo’s skin as they leave him. He stays still for several minutes, letting Sicheng’s words mix into the thoughts floating around in his head. 

Slowly, he gathers the two arrows that are glimmering in the light. He lets his fingers slide over the gold arrow, letting out a breath quietly before pushing them back into the container on his hip. With the sun beating down on him, Jungwoo walks forward, the sounds of gravel under him being the only thing that fills the air.

❧

From a distance, Jungwoo spots a carriage. It’s hazy, black shape wiggling in the waves of heat, making it hard to see how close it is. It’s the first thing he’s come into contact with since he’s begun walking, aside from Sicheng. The image of the carriage swaying in the distance makes his heart begin to beat quickly. Jungwoo bites at his lip, unsure of what he should do. He could easily walk by with his head tilted down and ignore it completely. Yet he’s almost positive that it wouldn’t work.

Even if it’s a commoner in the carriage, which is most likely isn’t, he would still get stopped, the person or people asking if he’s okay due to his image. No trees to hide behind, not even anything at all, there’s just the flat ground and the occasional old signs that have broken arrows pointing to the ways of the kingdoms. What would make it even worse would be if there are people from the castles inside. They will undoubtedly know that it’s Jungwoo and immediately want to pull him inside for safety. 

Jungwoo decides his best option is to simply try and run past the carriage, act as though it’s not even there. If he runs past it fast enough, they won’t be able to stop easily and by the time they do and get out, Jungwoo will be far enough away that hopefully they won’t pursue him. The thing he’s worried most about is that word has travelled that Taeil is dead. Worried that the other kingdoms have heard that Jungwoo is without a guardian. What would make it worse is if Johnny has also informed the compass that Jungwoo is by himself. That this carriage is the first of many that are out searching for him. 

The carriage comes quicker than Jungwoo anticipated. Soon, he can hear the rattle of the wheels and the jingling of the bell that hangs under the light on the side. With a deep breath, Jungwoo tilts his head down, biting on his lip before he starts to walk faster. It’s incredibly hard to keep his head down as he runs towards the direction of the carriage. What’s even harder is when Jungwoo can hear the carriage slow down after he runs past, the very thing he feared. 

Even with the aches in his legs and feet, Jungwoo runs. He runs as fast as he can, ankles wobbling and feet pushing into the gravel with each step. There’s someone running. He can hear their footsteps and feel their presence. It doesn’t feel like anyone he knows, the aura not familiar in the slightest, which makes him panic even more. 

As Jungwoo looks up, he’s met with another carriage coming his way. A whimper pushes past Jungwoo’s lips, eyes unsure if they should look behind him or not but the sound of the person behind him is getting closer, too close. Jungwoo can feel them, presence pushing against his back like a thousand knives. 

The carriage in front of him slows down as well and Jungwoo’s hands grab at the bow on his back, sliding it in front of him as he watches the door to the carriage swing open. Jungwoo immediately closes his eyes, knowing that whoever is coming out of the carriage is going to be looking directly at him. 

The bow is still gripped tightly in front of him, Jungwoo’s hands begin to shake as he feels two fighting presences pushing against him. Before he can even analyze the one in front of him, there’s arms wrapped around him and he’s being blindly lifted into the carriage, legs hitting against the side and pain shooting through him. The bow gets dropped on the floor along with his body, hands pushed against the velvet floor and Jungwoo hears the door slam shut and a lock click. 

“Jungwoo,” the voice says, tone slightly shaky. “What is going on?” 

A wave of relief washes over him when he hears a familiar voice. “Taeyong,” Jungwoo breathes out, body letting itself melt against the floor, the desire to do something other than walk being satisfied so wonderfully. “Taeyong,” he repeats, feeling his eyes swell with tears. 

The other slides down onto the floor, arms wrapping around Jungwoo. “Why are you out here? What is happening?” 

Jungwoo turns on his back, eyes squeezed shut as he’s pulled up slightly into Taeyong’s arms. “Have you not heard?” 

There’s silence from the other before he shakes his head, body wiggling as he does so. “Kun told me you were staying longer with Doyoung but,” there’s a pause as he feels Taeyong’s hands sliding down his arms. “Jungwoo, you’re covered in blood and dirt. What has happened?” There’s desperation in his voice, one that comes with fingers brushing his hair to the side, fingers sliding down his cheek and Jungwoo’s nose scrunches up when Taeyong’s nail scrapes across the cut on his cheek. Then it seems to hit the other. “Where is Taeil? Why is he not with you?” 

The tears push past his closed eyes and Jungwoo feels his whole body sink in, mind included. He doesn’t want to cry anymore, doesn’t want to be sad over Taeil anymore but he can’t help it, he can’t stop his body’s reaction. The combination of pure exhaustion with a hole in his heart that will never be fixed, makes him feel so vulnerable, every emotion filling his veins. 

Everything comes out at once, in one long sentence that has words slurring together and tears sliding down his cheeks. “Taeil is dead! He’s dead, Taeyong! Jaehyun killed him and him and Doyoung were going to kill me and take my eyes and Doyoung told me that Kun was behind this all, that he was the one to set it up.” The rattling of the carriage is the only thing that fills the air until Jungwoo feels his body bend forward and he lets out a sob. “I do not know what to do, Taeyong! I want to kill him! I want to kill Kun!” 

There’s a tension coming off of Taeyong as Jungwoo continues to cry, loud sobbing echoing in the small carriage. He feels a hand on his shoulder and arm wrapping around him, pulling him into a hug. Jungwoo relaxes against him, body shaking and hiccups mixing in with his sobs. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong says, hand running up and down his back slowly. “Please tell me everything that has happened.” There’s a pause before Taeyong speaks again. “We have a few hours until we reach home.” 

And Jungwoo does. He tells Taeyong _everything_.

❧

The castle has never looked so big before. It’s pure white columns and arches are staring at him in the eyes and for the first time Jungwoo suddenly feels small in front of his home. Jungwoo keeps his eyes open as he walks, Taeyong walking behind him slowly. Jungwoo tilts his head to look at the flower beds on both sides of him, beautiful white flowers wiggling slowly as the wind blows. The fountain that spurts water constantly out of a cherub’s bowl, statue having cracks along its side and moss filling the opening. Even the smallest of details, begin to scream out at Jungwoo as he passes.

Dirtied, nearly black, feet and ripped sandals walk across the glossy marble floor as Jungwoo walks inside, hands pushing the large door open. He can feel the cool air from the shade and the subtle waves of wind that have gotten stuck in the castle. 

“Where is he,” Jungwoo says softly, fingers curling against his shorts. 

Taeyong takes a moment to respond and when he does, his voice is full of uncertainty. “I believe he is in the library. He normally spends his evenings in there after dinner these days.” 

As Jungwoo takes a step forward, a hand grabs at his arm. “Jungwoo,” Taeyong says slowly, fingers gripping at his wrist. “What are you going to do?” 

The answer is simple. Something that had crossed his mind when he left Johnny. The very thing that’s been pushing him towards the North even though he has heard the rumors about Kun. It’s the thing that he decided after nearly an hour of telling Taeyong the events that have happened. The only thing that Jungwoo can think of doing. 

“What I must do.” 

Jungwoo pushes Taeyong’s hand off of him, sucking in a long breath as he begins to walk down the hallway. With each step, Jungwoo’s heart begins to beat faster and faster. His hands begin to shake, fingers coming up to curl around the strap of the bow on his back. Every step closer to the library, makes Jungwoo’s eyes narrow with determination. This is what he has to do. This is the only option. 

His feet move faster along the marble floor. They move with desire, Jungwoo’s mission itching to be fulfilled. Everything is a blur from there. Jungwoo passes the workers, their eyes most likely wide at the sight of Jungwoo practically running through the halls and definitely at the state of his clothing. He ignores the soft whispers and gasps that come from them and he keeps his eyes focused forward, bright blue eyes staring at the library door at the end of the hallway. 

Two hands push the door open, the back of it slamming against the wall. Jungwoo runs his hand through his hair, eyes locking with Kun’s nearly immediately. Kun is seated in one of the old leather chairs, the ones that they would sit at and discuss royal matters. The chairs that Jungwoo spent afternoons in as Kun taught him official business. Hours that they would talk about Jungwoo’s future, how he would one day become a leader of the kingdom, ruling beside Kun as a powerful figure. The mornings when Jungwoo was a child that he would spend swinging his legs against the leather, humming softly as Kun filled out paperwork and signed letters. The old leather chairs that held so much in them, countless memories that seem to spill out of them as Jungwoo stares at the one Kun pushes back as he stands up. 

Instead of saying anything, Jungwoo walks over to his father, hands immediately pushing at his shoulders. Kun doesn’t put up a battle and lets Jungwoo push him against the bookshelves, shoulders hitting the wood and his head leaning back. Kun doesn’t react. Not a single change in his face as Jungwoo pulls away only to push him against the shelves again. Kun continues to stare at Jungwoo, lips pressed tightly together and eyes narrowed. 

“Tell me it is not true,” Jungwoo breathes out, fingers digging against Kun’s shoulders, nails pushing into the fabric of his shirt. “Tell me it is not true, Kun!” 

“Jungwoo-” 

In one quick motion, Jungwoo pulls his hand away, fingers curling into his fist and he lets it collide with the side of Kun’s face. The other tilts his head, letting out a groan as Jungwoo pulls his hand away. The punch has him biting down on his lip, holding back a groan, fingers wiggling and knuckles throbbing with pain. 

“Tell me what Doyoung said is not true!” The end of his sentence trails off into the air, voice becoming non existent and Jungwoo feels his chest rise with frustration. “Tell me!” 

“It is what would be best, Jungwoo.” 

Hearing the words come from Kun’s voice, makes Jungwoo’s hands lower. It makes his shoulders slump down slowly and it nearly takes his breath away. “What?” 

Kun lets out a scoff, the back of his hand coming up to wipe at his mouth, the smallest trail of blood smearing against his skin. “I thought it would be what is best for you.” Kun pushes himself away from the bookshelf, stepping closer to Jungwoo as he continues. “Your eyes,” his fingers reach out, sliding along the side of Jungwoo’s face. “They’ve given you so much trouble, Jungwoo. Don’t you think if they were gone, things would be better for you?” Jungwoo takes a step back, biting down on his lip and shaking his head slowly. “You could live a normal life then. You would not have to worry about your eyes anymore. I want you to live a life that you deserve, Jungwoo.” 

“Father,” Jungwoo whispers out, shaking his head quickly. “That is not-” 

“They were going to give you a normal life, Jungwoo. One that you could live without a blindfold.” 

“They wanted to kill me!” Jungwoo’s brows scrunch together, fingers curling into his palms, nails digging into his skin as he stares at Kun. “Do you not understand that? They were going to take my eyes and kill me. That would not be a normal life at all! It would be no life at all!” Hands reach up to grip at the strap across his chest, fingers shaking as he lets his gaze wander down to the floor. “And Taeil..” 

Footsteps fill the room as Kun begins to walk around, pacing back and forth between the chair and the window. “Taeil was in the way of things.” The words make Jungwoo’s eyes narrow at the ground. They make his stomach begin to turn because it’s the very thing that Jaehyun had told him after killing him. “If I had let him stay around, he would have surely pulled your blindfold off, Jungwoo.” 

“Why-” 

Kun lets out another scoff and he stops walking, arms crossing over his chest. “Was it not obvious? Taeil was in love with you. He had been for years.” Jungwoo parts his lips, feeling an incredible heaviness in his chest and it makes him unable to speak. “He was not worthy of you.” 

With a deep breath, Jungwoo responds. “If you had let me be with him, I could have lived a normal life too! Do you not understand that?” The thought of being with Taeil is what makes Jungwoo walk forward, hands quickly sliding the bow off his back. By the time he reaches Kun, there’s an arrow ready to fire, tip pushing against Kun’s chest. Jungwoo’s hands are shaking, even his arms quivering as he stares his father in the eyes. “Why did you make me go through all of that when I could have been happy with Taeil?” 

There’s a grin that pulls Kun’s lips up. One that has a confidence written all over it. “Are you going to try and kill me, Jungwoo?”

Just as Jungwoo pulls his arm back more, arrow shaking against the bow due to Jungwoo’s own hands shaking even more, there door swings back open from having shut on its own behind Jungwoo. 

“Jungwoo!” 

The sound of Johnny’s voice is what makes Jungwoo let go of the arrow. His eyes widen and he parts his lip, watching the way it seems to move in slow motion, tip pushing into Kun’s chest as if it was done slowly and carefully. Kun’s body stumbles backwards, legs wobbling and arms reaching out to try and grab onto something to keep him upright. Jungwoo’s fingers reach into the container against his hip, pulling another arrow out, watching as it does the same as the last arrow. 

Then there’s arms that are wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him back quickly. The bow falls to the ground, a loud thump echoing throughout the room. When the noise stops, another set of footsteps fills the air, Taeyong’s presence beginning to be felt. Jungwoo struggles against Johnny, arms wiggling and legs kicking, attempting to pick up his bow again. The only thing he wants to do is to just shoot arrow after arrow into Kun. He wants to watch him take his last breath, say his last words, look at Jungwoo one last time and realize that he deserves what is happening to him. 

Jungwoo has never felt so much rage in him before. It fills his veins and every single space in him. His mind is racing, mantra of words he wants to say stuck in the back of his throat, fingers twitching with desire to put another arrow in his father. 

“Jungwoo stop!” Taeyong’s voice is loud, his own pair of hands grabbing at Jungwoo’s arms to stop them from trying to pull Johnny off of him. 

“He wants me dead,” Jungwoo screams, body moving harshly against Johnny’s chest. “He set everything up! Kun told Jaehyun and Doyoung to kill me!” 

Screams turn into sobs, hands desperately attempting to get out of Taeyong’s and Johnny’s grasp. Both of them hold onto him tightly, not intending on letting him go. Jungwoo chokes out a sob, fingers digging into Taeyong’s arm, pushing in far enough to make him groan out in pain. Johnny tightens his arms around him, pulling him backwards more and further away from Kun. 

Kun begins to stand up slowly. His hands push himself up off the floor, groans spilling out of his mouth as he stands up straight. With one quick movement, Kun tugs one arrow out, dropping it onto the floor. The second one gets pulled out even faster, not a single wince from the other. Jungwoo sucks in a breath, body beginning to still at the realization that Kun doesn’t have a single drop of blood on him. There’s not even a hole where the arrows have been. There’s nothing at all. 

“Do not come any closer.” Taeyong’s voice is shaky and Jungwoo watches the way his arm sticks out, palm pointing at Kun. 

“Are you truly defended Jungwoo?” Kun scoffs, eyes rolling as he takes a few steps forward. “Did you not see him try and kill me?” 

“You wanted him to get killed, Kun. He has every right to attempt to do the same.” Johnny pulls Jungwoo closer and Jungwoo can’t help but realize the incredible warmth that’s radiating off of him. It’s not just his body heat, it’s more than just the way that he’s holding him. It comes from deep within, something that makes Jungwoo relax against him. It’s a feeling that’s always lingered underneath the emotions that Johnny wears on his sleeve. 

“I did not want him _dead._ I simply wanted him with someone that could give him what he needs.” Kun takes another step forward and Jungwoo bites down on his lip as Taeyong steps in front of him. “Jaehyun,” Kun says in an exhale, “He is who I wanted from the beginning. Yet Doyoung kept interfering.” 

There’s a heavy silence in the room and Jungwoo feels Johnny begin to grin from behind him. “Then I suppose you would not mind joining him, would you?” 

Taeyong moves to the side as Kun laughs out, feet stepping forward only for a moment before he’s nearly jerked backwards. Jungwoo watches it all happen, bright blue eyes staring into Kun’s. There’s hands on his ankles, the same ones that had Jungwoo planted to the ground a few hours ago. Those hands climb up his legs and soon become bodies, tugging Kun down quickly. Dark black, decaying hands and arms pull and tug at Kun’s body and Jungwoo watches him struggle to break free. 

It happens faster than Jungwoo’s mind can process. Within seconds, Sicheng appears and suddenly his hand is tugging Kun’s head back. There’s fire coming from his fingers, the same light that he emitted from them when Jungwoo was escaping the South. Those fingers push into Kun’s eyes and stay until his father begins to yell out in pain. Blood streams down his face, painting the ghosts dark hands with red. As quick as Sicheng appeared, he’s gone again, but so is Kun, pained voice echoing throughout the room. 

It takes several minutes before Johnny lets go of Jungwoo. He’s still close, fingers lingering against his back as all three of them stare at the burn marks on the floor. Jungwoo blinks, mind foggy from what he just witnessed. Slowly, Jungwoo falls to his knees, body leaning back to rest on his ankles. 

“Are you okay,” Taeyong asks, fingers resting on Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

“What,” Jungwoo starts slowly, “what happened to him?” 

Johnny sucks in a breath, letting it out slowly with his answer. “Sicheng took him to the South.” 

“With Lucas?” Taeyong shifts, fingers sliding off of Jungwoo’s shoulder. 

“Mm,” is all that Johnny responds with. 

Minutes pass without speaking. The whole world seems to have stopped in its tracks. There’s not a single creak from the castle. Not a single footstep or murmur from the workers that are surely lingering throughout. Not even Johnny or Taeyong move from their spots, standing like statues where they are. 

When the sun sets is when Taeyong quietly helps Jungwoo up and walks him to his room.

❧

There’s a numbness that is running through Jungwoo’s entire body. It’s one that has him staring up at the ceiling, body laying still on his bed, for hours. Jungwoo doesn’t budge for food, waits until the last minute to wander into the bathroom, hasn’t showered since the first night he’s been home. It’s been four days since Jungwoo watched his father be taken away. Four days since he’s heard the words come out of his mouth that Kun wanted his eyes taken, that he set the plan up. Four days that both Johnny and Taeyong have taken turns sitting on the chair in his room, quietly monitoring him throughout the day.

“Jungwoo,” Johnny says softly as he opens the door to his room. “Breakfast is ready.” 

Johnny knows that Jungwoo is not going to leave his room to go to the dining room. Knows to simply leave the tray on the nightstand next to his bed, careful not to bump the picture frames that fill the surface. The other waits a few minutes, fingers tapping slowly against the edge of the nightstand before he turns around and Jungwoo hears the soft click of the door shutting. 

It takes at least another hour before Jungwoo finally moves. He pushes himself up, palms pushing into the mattress and making it sink down around him. His eyes look over at the golden tray that is sitting on the nightstand, scrunching his nose up at the large pile of eggs and an assortment of meats and fruits. His fingers reach over, grabbing a strawberry from the bowl, pushing it past his lips slowly. 

Jungwoo reaches his hand out, grabbing one of the picture frames and laying it down. It’s something he’s done several times already, only to lift it back up a few hours later. Now the only picture that’s staring at him is the one with him and Taeil. The only one that Jungwoo can look at and not feel sick to his stomach.

❧

“The other kingdoms have heard of Kun’s disappearance,” Taeyong tells Jungwoo one afternoon as he brings him his newly washed clothes. “I attempted to hold it off for as long as possible but I can only do so much.”

Jungwoo knows what’s coming. He knows what Taeyong is going to ask of him, what he’s going to say to him in response to this. It’s something that’s been on his mind since the first night he laid down in his own bed again. It’s something that both Taeyong and Johnny have obviously been putting off, Jungwoo could feel the tension of it every time they entered his room. 

“Jungwoo,” Taeyong starts slowly and cautiously. “You have to-” 

“I know.” is all that Jungwoo says.

❧

There’s a buzzing running through his body. It’s one similiar to static, something that Jungwoo would call anticipation if he had to label the feeling. It’s running through his entire body, filling up his veins and making his fingers shake. Jungwoo rubs the towel against his hair, eyes purposely missing the mirror and keeping them focused on the counter of his vanity instead. Fingers grab his brush, running it through his hair several times, attempting to style his hair the best he can without looking at himself.

Jungwoo slides off the stool, walking straight towards his bed where his outfit is laid out. It’s a new outfit, one that Taeyong had brought him the other day, something he saw in a shop near the East. It’s pure white, as white as can be. The shoulders are covered by a golden leaf, one big enough to cover his entire shoulder and run down onto his arm. 

Golden leaf clips go into his hair, not wanting to tuck his bangs back but to simply be an accessory. Sandals are strapped up his ankles, tight enough to where they won’t fall down as he walks. The final touch being the golden belt that sits on his hips nicely. 

The image in the mirror is new. It has a different feeling to it. A new beginning of sorts. Jungwoo’s fingers run through his blond hair, lips curling into a smile at the results. A sight that he never thought he would see let alone do by himself. With one final adjustment to his outfit, Jungwoo nods to himself in the mirror, teeth pushing down into his bottom lip as he walks out of his room. 

The walk downstairs is long, longer than it’s ever been. The hallways seem to go on forever, spiral staircase making him dizzy because he feels like he’s been going down it for hours, even the sound of the wind blowing outside has him feeling lightheaded. Not to mention the mix of anxiety and excitement running through him. 

Hands push the doors to the throne room open. Jungwoo hears the soft murmur of talking stop as he walks forward. His eyes close slowly, body moving on its own towards the two that are waiting for him. 

“Jungwoo,” Johnny starts, laughter pushing past his lips. “Your hair.” 

“Do you like it,” Jungwoo says with a smile, hand extending out as he feels Johnny’s touch, fingers curling around his hand and letting the other help him step up onto the platform. “I am glad it turned out well.” 

“It suits you well,” Taeyong says as Jungwoo sits down in a large chair. 

Jungwoo hears Johnny step down and lets his eyes open slowly. The boy is in a dark green suit, one that Jungwoo had picked out himself. It matches well with the golden belt around his hip and matching container that has a handful of arrows sticking out of it. Even the bow on his back compliments the outfit and it makes Jungwoo’s lips curl up into a smile. 

Johnny turns around when he reaches the end of the long carpet that starts at the door and ends at the base of his feet. Taeyong’s hands are on Jungwoo’s head, gently clipping a piece of fabric into his hair. Fingers push the white veil over his face, the fabric tickling Jungwoo’s nose for a moment. 

“Are you ready to begin, Jungwoo?” Taeyong smiles at him, face barely visible through the veil. 

With a nod, Jungwoo closes his eyes, letting his body sink back against the velvet chair. “Let us begin.” 

As Johnny pulls the doors open, Jungwoo opens his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { !!! you GUYS!!!!! we did it!! :D }  
> { i can NOT thank all of you enough for your support through this!}  
> { this is officially my longest fic i've ever written and i couldn't be more thankful for you all sticking around through my crappy update schedule! }  
> { thank you all <3 }  
> { and as some of you might have noticed, this is part of a series. i know there's TONS of unanswered questions and open story lines but don't worry! }  
> { this is not the end, but the beginning! }  
> { ♥ }


End file.
